Atrapada
by Marce Cipriano Hale
Summary: Después de lo sucedido en la fiesta de los Cullen, las cosas se ponen interesantes con Edward y Bella, como terminara esta historia ¿De amor? ¿Podrán, Edward y Bella definir su Relación?; Final de la trilogía How not to be seduced by Billionaries, continuación de Cortejada. Leer la nota inicial.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de Marian Tee, y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados.**

_Chicas aquí esta la continuación de "Perseguida" y "Cortejada", para quienes no han leído las historias antes mencionadas, les recomiendo que las lean antes de iniciar con esta._

**_Nota: Como lo dije en el grupo de Facebok (Link en mi Perfil), FanFiction me borro dos historias por el contenido, para mi desgracia esas historias son Vainilla, y la que muchas me han preguntado "Cortejada", ahora se que muchas no han terminado con Cortejada; así que en mi perfil pueden encontrar un link para que la descarguen, junto con las demás Adaptaciones que tengo._**

**_Asi que la cosa sera asi, mientras Fanfiction no me elimine otra historia las cosas seguirán su curso, si me siguen borrando mas historias, cerrare la cuenta y terminare esta historia y Emparejados en el grupo de Facebook._**

**_Espero que me comprendan he pensado mucho en una solución, y esta es la que me pareció mas adecuada._**

**_Gracias por su _****_Comprensión._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Sinopsis<span>_**

Mi nombre es Bella Swan. Solía pensar que ser una virgen pasada a la moda sería suficiente para mantener apartados a los guapos y sexys millonarios -bueno, al menos del tipo de los que no te enamorarías. Pero estaba equivocada. En todo caso, eso solo hacía que mi millonario me quisiera incluso más.

Su nombre es Edward Cullen. Es caliente y frío, arrogante y cínico en un momento y malditamente dulce al siguiente. Me hace olvidar todo sobre esperar al verdadero amor e ir directamente al sexo caliente.

Pero también es el playboy Neandertal #1, y soy dueña de mi peor enemigo. Debo estar en guardia. Tal vez si juego con fuerza lo conseguiré y fingiré que mi corazón no late locamente cada vez que lo veo —fingiré que mi cuerpo no se vuelve débil cuando está cerca— tal vez finalmente parará de seducirme.

O no.

**.**

**.**

**Lección #1**

**_Cuando le dices a tu millonario que le perteneces_**

**_Él follará más que tu cuerpo_**

**— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?**

Esas no eran las primeras palabras que quería escuchar del hombre del que me acababa de dar cuenta que estaba enamorada. Esperaba que se sorprendiera de que hubiera venido tras él, pero no lo estaba. En todo caso, parecía furioso y extrañamente frío. Eso me hizo sentir nerviosa sobre mis pies, y mis tacones chirriaron contra el suelo mientras lo hacía. El sonido hizo eco en todo el conservatorio, revotando contra el techo abovedado de madera.

Un espeso aire de tensión silenciosa se arremolinó a nuestro alrededor, las pesadas puertas detrás de mí filtraban exitosamente la mayor parte de la música de la fiesta que sonaba afuera. El conservatorio era tan vasto como las otras exposiciones del museo, el cual sus padres habían alquilado para su recaudación de fondos. El tema era blanco y negro, y de acuerdo con el mensaje de mi boleto de dos mil dólares, se suponía que debía hacer hincapié en cómo las prostitutas no deberían verse por ahí.

Incluso el conservatorio había sido rediseñado para coincidir con la temática, con su original iluminación apagada y reemplazada por altos pilares en blanco y negro iluminados desde el interior, revistiendo los senderos a través de la cultivada selva tropical detrás de la fuente de piedra. Con todo, me sentí como si hubiera entrado a una enorme casa del árbol llena de sombras y de luz blanca.

Una alfombra de césped Bermuda nos separaba a Edward y a mí, pero parecía más como un océano entero ante mis ojos. Deseé que la mirada de Edward se suavizara, para darme tan siquiera la más mínima señal de que todavía me quería de regreso. Porque tenía que quererlo.

_ ¿Seguramente no podría haberme enamorado de un hombre poco profundo que me dejaba a la primera vez que no hacía algo que me pedía?_

Pero su hermoso rostro no se suavizó, y sus ojos verdes se mantuvieron impasibles.

**—Quiero hablar contigo en privado.** —Se suponía que las palabras salieran confiadas, pero sonaron chillonas en su lugar.

_Mierda._

Su mirada se desvió hacia arriba y mis ojos la siguieron.

**—Mierda. **—La palabra escapó de mis labios cuando vi las cámaras CCTV¹ instaladas en el techo, una luz roja parpadeaba debajo de cada una de ellas. ¿_No significaba eso que estaban grabando todo lo que pasaba aquí? _

_Mierda._

La cámara del domo se movió de repente, haciéndome saltar. Miré a mí alrededor y contuve un grito de asombro cuando me di cuenta de que todas las cámaras estaban enfocadas en nosotros.

_Mierda_.

Parecía ser la única palabra que a mi cerebro se le podía ocurrir. _¿Nada iba a salir realmente a mi manera esta noche? ¿Pensaban que estaba arrinconada aquí con él para Dios sabía qué?_

_Mierda_.

Ondeé locamente mis manos encima de mí, mirando a las cámaras.

**—No. Voy. A. Secuestrarlo.** —Me giré hacia Edward, con la exasperación ganando brevemente sobre mi corazón roto cuando él se quedó allí de pie, sin decir una palabra en mi defensa—. **¡Por favor, diles que no te voy a secuestrar!**

Me lanzó una mirada de disgusto antes de empezar a moverse. Cuando me alcanzó, me tomó firmemente de los hombros. Me quedé inmóvil, preguntándome locamente —y esperando con la misma fuerza— si iba a besarme. Pero lo único que hizo fue quitarme de su camino y pasarme para llegar a la caja de comunicación localizada junto a las puertas. Pulsó el botón del altavoz y dijo bruscamente:

**—Apaguen las cámaras y no digan una maldita palabra sobre esto.**

Edward caminó de regreso a la fuente, como si necesitara poner la mayor distancia entre nosotros. Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, levantó una ceja hacia mí.

**—Déjame explicarte sobre Embry…**

Su rostro se endureció.

**—No.**

**—Por favor.**

**—No.**

Brr. Seguía sonando frío y más frío. Tomando una profunda respiración, murmuré:

**—Si no quieres escucharme, yo…**

Sus apáticos ojos me atravesaron.

Oh, Dios, odiaba cuando me miraba así —como si él fuera un dios, y yo fuera una mierda sobre la que estaba parado. Sabía que esa era la forma en la que el mundo nos veía. Después de todo, Edward Cullen seguía siendo el hombre más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, con un maravillosamente suave pelo cobrizo y con los ojos del tono verde esmeralda. Su cuerpo era tan hermoso, y el hecho de que alguna vez tuve el derecho de tocar su piel, de sentir la dureza debajo de ella —un derecho que ahora no tenía— dolía.

Al lado de este hombre, que tenía a cada mujer salivando por él no sólo por su magnífica apariencia sino también por su cuenta bancaria de miles de millones de dólares, yo era ordinaria —una anticuada mujer de veintitantos años que solía creer que el verdadero amor tenía que llegar primero que la lujuria.

Pero a pesar de que éramos polos opuestos, él no tenía derecho a tratarme así —como si tuviera que besar sus pies antes de que me prestara atención.

Tomando una profunda respiración, dije:

**— ¡Si no quieres escucharme, entonces podría regresar nuevamente con Embry y ser suya!** —Las palabras fueron una apuesta de alto riesgo.

Conocía mis cartas, y todos dijeron que lo que solía pensar que era un obsesivo deseo sexual por él había terminado en amor. A veces, el cuerpo simplemente sabía lo que el corazón todavía no podía sentir. Pero no sabía lo que escondían las cartas de Edward —bueno, al menos no exactamente. Sabía que él estaba sexualmente obsesionado conmigo. Sabía que se ponía celoso por mí fácilmente. Y sabía que todavía estaba enfadado por irme a casa con otro hombre cuando él me dijo que no lo hiciera. Seguramente todo eso me dio la razón para esperar que con el tiempo pudiera haber algo más.

Ante mis palabras, algo brilló en sus ojos, y entonces se fue tan rápido que pensé que lo había imaginado. Pero supe que no lo había hecho, y mi pecho se apretó.

Alec —el esposo de mi mejor amiga— había estado en lo cierto. Hubo un tiempo, cuando Jane aún no había llegado a su vida, en que Alec podría haber sido el gemelo de Edward —rico, hermoso y arrogante. Él no había necesitado amor, y no había creído en él. Pero Jane lo había cambiado, le había hecho ver cómo el amor cambiaba lo que en un principio podría parecer una piedra.

Alec me dijo que incluso los multimillonarios mejor parecidos y más calientes del mundo tenían su debilidad —el tipo de debilidad que los hacía más humanos. Jane había sido la suya, y si Alec tenía razón, yo era la debilidad de Edward.

Edward me dijo con una fría altanería:

**—Si quieres ir con él…**

**—No quiero** —lo interrumpí con una voz pequeña, lamentando inmensamente haber dicho esas palabras.

Su cuerpo se tensó aún más.

**—No quiero jugar ningún maldito juego…**

El dolor en mi pecho se propagó. El rostro de Edward todavía era una fría y blanca pizarra, pero en sus ojos vi el dolor que no podía ocultar. Realmente creía que había elegido a Embry por encima de él, y que ahora estaba jugando. Aun así me sorprendió que pudiera pensar así de mí. Yo ni siquiera había tenido un novio antes de que él llegara a mi vida, nunca pensé que podría perder el sueño por el recuerdo del sabor de los besos de un hombre y la sensación de su tacto.

Él me había cambiado, me reclamó y me arruinó para todos los demás hombres del mundo. Él era irremplazable. _¿Cómo podría no saberlo? ¿Y cómo yo podría no haber visto que Edward también tenía sus dudas como yo?_

Mi voz se quebró mientras hablaba.

**—Edward, no estoy jugando ningún juego.**

No respondió.

El silencio era insoportable, y estaba comenzando a apreciar el por qué Edward se volvía loco siempre que solía responder sus preguntas con silencio. Sencillamente apestaba.

**—Pensé que era la mejor cosa que hacer** —susurré—. **Por favor, trata de verlo desde mi perspectiva. Si me hubiera quedado contigo esa noche, la gente habría empezado a hablar de nosotros. Y en ese momento, no podía manejarlo. No podía correr el riesgo. No quería que nadie lo supiera porque una parte de mí todavía estaba asustada. Quería protegerme, en caso de que me dejaras, nadie lo sabría.**

Sin embargo, Edward seguía sin suavizarse, ni siquiera un poco.

**—Edward, por favor. Sabes…**

**— ¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar que yo también tenía los mismos miedos?** —La frialdad se había ido, pero la amargura tomo su lugar, lo cualno era mucho mejor—. **Fuiste la primera mujer que me importó. ¿No te dije malditamente eso? ¿No sabías…?**

**—Entré en pánico. Lo siento, simplemente sentí pánico. **— _¿Seguramente él debería saber eso de mí ahora? _Pánico era mi maldito segundo nombre, y tenía una tendencia a experimentarlo cada vez que me topaba con algo que no entendía. Como chicos, sexo y amor —en cualquier orden.

Soltó algo en holandés, que sonó bastante hiriente… Las lágrimas picaban mis ojos.

** —No me habría ido si hubiera sabido que lo sentirías tanto.** —Mi voz tembló mientras continuaba—. **Edward, lo arruinaste dos veces. Ahora,** **yo lo jodí pero no peor que tus metidas de pata. ¿No vas a olv…?** —No pude decir nada más, no con los labios de Edward sobre los mí.

Las lágrimas caían libremente mientras llevaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercando lo más posible mi cuerpo al suyo. El alivio de estar de regreso en sus brazos fue casi doloroso, y no pude evitar temblar. De repente sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de mi pelo, y entonces Edward los usó para tirar de mi cabeza hacia atrás con suave firmeza, obligándome a mirarlo.

**—Lo elegiste a él por encima de mí **—gruñó.

Ahuecando su rostro, miré directamente sus ojos verdes, y dije con sentimiento:

**—No lo hice. Nunca lo hice y nunca lo haría. Siempre te elegiré sobre cualquier otro hombre.** —Entonces bajé su cabeza para poder darle besos por todo el rostro.

Daba miedo y era estimulante, la forma en que mi mundo se había encontrado girando en torno a Edward.

Casi con impaciencia, él tomó mi barbilla y cubrió mis labios con otro beso impresionante, su lengua entró en mi boca mientras sus manos tomaban mi cintura y me atraían hacia él. Di un grito ahogado contra su lengua cuando sus dedos comenzaron a arrastrase tentadoramente sobre las curvas de mi cuerpo antes de detenerse en la parte inferior de mis pechos.

Él retrocedió abruptamente, haciéndome que mirara hacia él con confusión.

**—** **¿Lo hiciste para ponerme celoso? **—Pellizcó mis pezones en la última palabra.

Me estremecí mientras contestaba:

**—No.**

Él pellizco mis pezones de nuevo.

**—Creo que no te creo.** —Pero esta vez, había una sonrisa en sus ojos mientras hablaba. Era de nuevo el Edward perverso y burlón que conocía y que amaba.

No pude evitar sonreír también, incluso mientras decía:

**—Bueno, ahora que has… aaah. **—Edward había bajado de repente la cabeza, chupando y mordiendo mi pezón a través de la fina seda de mi vestido.

Hundí los dedos en su pelo mientras me alzaba hacia él, amando y extrañando la sensación de su lengua acariciando mi cuerpo. En el momento en que se movió hacia mi otro pezón, estaba encorvándome contra él sin poder evitarlo, incapaz de controlar mi respuesta.

Y luego se acabó.

Parpadeando hacia Edward, tartamudeé:

**— ¿Qué-por qué?**

Él respiraba con dificultad, pero había un brillo en sus ojos que me hizo recuperar el aliento. Era tan… malvado. Casi juguetón, y Edward de muy buen humor era incluso suficiente para hacer que la gruñona solterona se desvaneciera.

**—Un castigo.**

Mis cejas se alzaron.

**— ¿Un castigo?**

**—Durante todo este tiempo, Bella, me has tenido siguiéndote como si fuera tu maldito esclavo. Me hiciste cortejarte, malditamente ignorando que otros hombres podían hablar contigo sin saber que tú ya le pertenecías a otra persona, y cuando fuiste finalmente mía, querías mantenerlo en maldito secreto. Si pudiera reemplazarte, lo haría. ¡Pero malditamente no puedo!**

Yo respiraba de forma irregular.

**—Edward, ¿me estás diciendo que esta vez no dormiste con la mujer con la que te vi en televisión?** —Era mi más grande temor, algo que no podía compartir ni siquiera con mis amigos.

No quería que supieran que podía ser lo suficientemente débil como para volver con Edward, incluso si él se había acostado con otra mujer… de nuevo.

Él me miró.

**— ¿Tenías que decirlo? ¿Es esto tan jodidamente difícil de entender?**

Las palabras me fallaron, y sólo podía mirarlo sin poder hacer nada. _¿No veía lo jodidamente difícil que sería entenderlo… para todo el mundo?_ Él era Edward Cullen. La última vez que tuvimos una pelea, me reemplazó. En su mente, en su cama, en su vida. Pero esta vez no lo había hecho. No pudo. Otra sonrisa se abrió paso en mis labios, pero hice todo lo posible por contenerla, de la misma manera que estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no dejarle saber que estaba haciendo un loco baile feliz dentro de mi mente.

Él había sido fiel.

Hubo un tiempo en el que él habría llevado a otra mujer a su cama sólo para fastidiarme. Pero esta vez —ahora que en realidad tenía en apariencia una razón para hacerlo— no lo había hecho. Edward eligió serme fiel a pesar de que ambos sabíamos que todas las mujeres en esta fiesta —y fuera de ella— habrían hecho cualquier cosa con tal de tener una noche con él. La comprensión de eso fue suficiente para hacerme olvidar toda la angustia que me había ocasionado. Ya no me preocupaba por la rubia tonta con la que lo vi en televisión o por el hecho de que prácticamente había tenido que arrastrarme hacia él pidiéndole que pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo.

Un día, me prometí a mí misma, que sería diferente entre nosotros. Un día, él no sería capaz de esperar tanto tiempo porque encontraría la vida tan insoportable como yo lo hacía, si no estábamos juntos. Un día Edward se sentiría de esa manera y más porque así era como yo me sentía por él.

**—Deja de mirarme así** —espetó de repente, haciendo saltar por la sorpresa.

**— ¿Qué...cómo te estoy mirando?**

**—Como si malditamente quisieras comerme.**

Dije bruscamente:

**—Pero lo hago **—Los ojos de Edward se abrieron**—. Mierda** — _¿Realmente acabo de decir eso? ¿Yo, la virgen más vieja del estado de Florida? ¿Yo, la única mujer a la que el playboy #1 de Holanda todavía no había sido capaz de, bueno, follar?_Dándome la vuelta, casi me caigo en mis tacones en mi prisa de marcharme. No quería estar cerca de él cuando superara su conmoción. Si lo hacía, estaba muerta. Dije nerviosamente:** —Es, umm, muy tarde y todavía tengo que ir a trabajar mañana temprano…**

**—Bella.**

Y eso fue todo. Ahora estaba muerta. _¿Por qué mi nombre en sus labios sonaba tan irresistible?_ Poco a poco me di la vuelta, con las mejillassonrojadas por la vergü hizo una seña de que me acercara, y como un títere así lo hice,deteniéndome sólo cuando estuve a unos pocos centímetros de previo aviso, Edward ahuecó mi sexo, sus dedos ahondaron profundamente hasta que prácticamente los estaba empujado dentro de mí, un montón de tela atrapada entre sus dedos y mis pliegues ahora estaban adoloridos.

Di un grito ahogado.

Empezó a acariciarme, suave y seductoramente, su mirada esmeralda ardía con tanta pasión que hizo que mi garganta se secara. Cada toque de sus dedos me hacía sentir como si estuviera cada vez más cerca de devorarme. Y quería que lo hiciera.

**— ¿De verdad quieres comerme?**

**— ¿Sí?** —Salió como jadeo, ahogado.

**— ¿Puedo comerte primero?**

No quería responder. Era demasiado vergonzoso.

**—Bella**.

_Oh, Dios. ¿Por qué su acento holandés siempre sacaba lo puta dentro de mí?_

**—Sí.**

**— ¿Me extrañaste?**

**—Sí.** —Dije simplemente, sin artificios.

Los dedos de Edward se apretaron alrededor de mi sexo, su ardiente mirada era aún más intensa.

**—Dime que ya no me negarás más. Cuando diga que vamos a dejar** **que todos sepan acerca de nosotros, no discutirás.**

**—Sí.** —Oh, Dios, miles de sí a todo lo que pidiera con tal de que siguiera tocándome como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

**—Bien.** —Me tomó de la mano, guiándome más dentro del bosque artificial, la habitación poco iluminada convertía las hojas de los árboles perennes en sombras negras. Se detuvo cuando llegamos al borde de la habitación, donde las flores florecían desde las extendidas ramas de un gran árbol.

Edward se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose contra su amplia corteza. Movió un dedo hacía mí una vez más.

**—Desvístete, Bella.**

Miré a los CCTV.

**—Pero…**

**—Cada persona detrás de esas cámaras forma parte de mi equipo de seguridad, y ellos siguen mis órdenes y las de nadie más.** —Cuando todavíavacilé, Edward dijo—: **Soy demasiado posesivo contigo. ¿No es obvio? ¿Crees que me arriesgaría a que cualquier hombre viera tu cuerpo desnudo?**

Sonreí débilmente.

**—No puedo evitar ser tímida.**

**—Lo sé. Y me encanta. Pero también quiero que trates de ser más abierta conmigo, sólo conmigo. Siempre he querido verte entregándome orgullosamente tu cuerpo.** —Su voz se espesó—. **¿Lo harías por mí, Bella? ¿Te desnudarías para mí?**

Más segundos tensos pasaron antes de que finalmente me las arreglará para sobrepasar mis inseguridades y llevara mis dedos a los lados de mi vestido. Pero no podía hacer que se movieran más allá de eso. Desnudarme —delante de un hombre, y mucho menos Edward.

_¿Cómo pude pensar…?_

**—Por favor, Bella.**

Y por supuesto, esas dos palabras lo hicieron.

La música de la fiesta afuera de donde estábamos, era tenue pero aun así perceptible, haciéndome sentir como si realmente estuviera haciendo un striptease mientras poco a poco me bajaba el vestido, consciente, avergonzada y excitada por la forma en que Edward no apartaba la mirada de encima de mí mientras lo hacía. Sabía que no era perfecta como él. Tenía unos pechos decentes, mis caderas eran demasiado amplias, y mis piernas no eran de varios kilómetros de largo —pero la forma tan hambrienta en la que me estaba mirando me hizo sentir como si fuera una diosa.

_Su diosa._

Cuando me paré en ropa interior y zapatos de tacón, él dijo con voz áspera:

**—Esas cosas de encaje también. Pero déjate los tacones.**

_Oh, querido. _Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado atrevido para que pudiera respirar adecuadamente. Pero incluso mientras pensaba eso, mis dedos temblorosos ya habían quitado mi sostén, desenganchándolo y dejándolo caer silenciosamente al suelo.

**—Hermosa** —susurró Edward.

Y entonces, me bajé las bragas, saliendo de ellas con un pie a la vez.

**—No te cubras** —ordenó cuando levanté los brazos.

Los dejé caer a los lados.

**—Párate derecha, tesoro.**

Lo hice, y el sentir mis pechos sobresaliendo hacia delante me hizo sonrojarme aún más.

—Perfecta. —Su mirada se detuvo en mis pechos antes de moverse hacia abajo, mirando tan intensamente el triángulo entre mis piernas mientras poco a poco me ponía húmeda. Cuando se rio entre dientes, me quería morir.

_Él lo sabía. Querido Señor, sabía que sus simples ojos me tenían caliente y necesitada._

**—Ahora, ven y aliméntame, Bella.**

**— ¿Qué?** —me atraganté.

**—Bella.** —Un matiz de impaciencia que debería haberme irritado pero que en cambio me excitó aún más.

**—Date prisa, maldita sea.**

Y por eso me apresuré, emocionándome por la frustración en su voz.

**—Sostén mi cabello.**

Agarré su pelo.

**—Más fuerte. **

Mis dedos se cerraron.

**—Ahora, tira de mi cabeza hacia adelante y aliméntame con tu coño.**

Me quedé sin aliento, sorprendida de que la última palabra me hiciera sentir aún más excitada. Cuando lo miré, mis piernas temblaron ante lo que su ardiente mirada significaba para mí. Esos preciosos y expresivos ojos me decían que él realmente iba a comerme hasta que le perteneciera en cuerpo y alma.

**—Ahora, Bella.**

Empujé su cabeza hacia adelante, y mis rodillas inmediatamente se pusieron débiles mientras su lengua acariciaba mi carne. Empezó con lentos y largos movimientos, pero cuando el agarre sobre su pelo se apretó, su lengua se adentró entre mis pliegues, probándome aún más profundamente de lo que nunca podría haber imaginado.

Un gemido se me escapó, y el sonido hizo que el movimiento de la lengua de Edward fuera aún más rápido, empujando dentro y fuera, como una versión más húmeda y elegante de una polla.

**—Oh, Dios.**

Pero continuó comiéndome, y lo único que podía hacer era aferrarme a él, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme en una posición vertical, equilibrándome en mis tacones. Cuando su lengua finalmente encontró mi clítoris, perdí todo el control. Distraída por el placer, empecé a empujar su cabeza más cerca de mi sexo. Edward chupó con fuerza mi clítoris y era lo único que podía hacer que me moviera contra su boca. Succionó más duro y más fuerte, y yo flotaba más y más hasta que finalmente volé, la intensidad del placer que me había dado hizo que mi cuerpo se volviera calor líquido.

Edward se rio entre dientes mientras mis rodillas cedían por completo. Me sostuvo, y me estremecí mientras me corría y me corría, la humedad inundando entre mis piernas. Incontables minutos pasaron y solo podía apoyarme contra su pecho, saboreando los temblores suaves de las secuelas de placer que Edward me había dado. Edward ahora estaba de pie, con los brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y con una mano acariciando mi espalda.

Cuando levanté la vista, Edward deliberadamente se lamió los labios, sus ojos brillando de risa.

Me sonrojé.

**—Edward.**

Él dijo inocentemente.

**— ¿Qué?**

**—Tú…**

**—Sabes tan bien, tesoro.**

Gemí, cubriéndome el rostro, aún más avergonzada.

Alejó mis manos.

**—Me encantó la forma en que me hiciste comerte más y más…**

**— ¿Podemos no hablar sobre ello?** —supliqué.

Me besó, y de repente me estaba probando a mí misma. Fue algo inesperado, y pensé que sentiría náuseas, pero todo lo que me hizo fue hacerme pensar en cómo sería la próxima vez que pudiera saborearlo a él. Se alejó, de repente su mano se cerró alrededor de mi pecho, ahuecándolo posesivamente.

**—Ahora eres mía, ¿verdad?**

Las palabras me recordaron algo que estaba esperando no recordar, haciendo que me mordiera el labio.

Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de mi pecho.

**—Bella, respóndeme.**

**—Pero, ¿tú también eres mío?**

**—Por supuesto que sí.**

**—Entonces… ¿por qué saliste con otra mujer de nuevo?** —Ni siquiera tuve que cerrar los ojos para imaginar a Edward con la mujer que había visto en televisión a su lado, otra belleza rubia que hacia mi confianza pedazos. Se veía tan adecuada al lado de él, de la forma en que sabía que yo nunca podría serlo.

Guapa, divertida, alegre —la gente utilizaba esas palabras para describirme, pero Edward no merecía a una mujer que sonara como un caniche hiperactivo. Necesitaba a alguien sofisticado y glamuroso como él, y todavía tenía miedo de que hubiera un día en que él también se diera cuenta de ello. Edward tomó mis manos y las colocó sobre su pecho, permitiéndome sentir sus latidos. Se mantenían calmados y firmes, como una verdad inevitable, mientras Edward respondía:

**—Quería hacerte daño por escogerlo a él por encima de mí.** —Bajó la cabeza, sus labios tocando la parte superior de mi pecho, dejando un beso que se sintió como una promesa—. **No lo haré de nuevo, Bella. Pero tú debes prometerme lo mismo. No debes elegir a nadie más por encima de mí.**

Por un segundo que pareció infinito, estuve aterrada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Me estaba enamorando demasiado fuerte y demasiado rápido de este hombre, y él estaba pidiendo mucho de mí sin realmente ofrecer nada a cambio.

_Él me quería, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?, Dijo que era mío, pero ¿hasta cuándo?_

Sin embargo, al final la falta de respuestas era algo a lo que simplemente podía cerrar los ojos —algo que tenía que pretender que no existía. Ya era demasiado tarde. Ya era incuestionablemente suya, aunque llegara un momento en el que él no me quisiera más.

**— ¿Bella?**

Mis manos se envolvieron apretadamente alrededor de él.

**—Soy tuya, Edward. Sólo tuya.**

Entonces las puertas crujieron en la distancia mientras se abrían, seguidas de unas voces ebrias, mientras un hombre decía:

**—Lo juro, vi a Cullen entrar aquí.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¹Circuito cerrado de televisión.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aqui les traigo la continuación de Cortejada! Que tal Edward y su actitud! Enserio esos dos me estresan..<em>**

**_Espero que les guste la historia. Y si es así déjenme un Review para saberlo._**

**_Link del grupo en mi perfil._**

**_XOXO_**

**_Marce_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de Marian Tee, y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados.**

_Chicas aquí esta la continuación de "Perseguida" y "Cortejada", para quienes no han leído las historias antes mencionadas, les recomiendo que las lean antes de iniciar con esta._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lección #2<span>**

**_Deja que tu Millonario piense qué todo lo que quieres es su dinero._**

**_Te herirá menos cuando lo haga._**

Edward me tuvo vestida en segundos tan rápidamente que solo podía pestañear mientras me ayudaba a ponerme mi ropa interior y empujaba mi bata de nuevo hacia abajo.

**—Oculta** —dijo gravemente.

Pestañee confundida.

**—Pero estoy vestida…**

Sacudió la cabeza.

** —Conozco a esos hombres. Hablaran de ti en el momento que estén con resaca. No quiero que lo primero que esa gente diga de ti cuando se enteren acerca de nosotros sea una cosa fea.** —Me beso los dedos—.** Quiero que sea perfecto entre los dos.**

Un montón de mariposas flotaron en mi estómago cuando escuche esas palabras.

Acaricio mis mejillas.

**—Cuando me vaya, espera cinco minutos más para salir. Estaré esperándote para entonces.**

Y entonces se fue, gritando en voz alta en holandés a un par de intoxicados hombres, cuyos pasos sonaban horriblemente cerca.

_¿Cinco minutos, eh?_

Sabía exactamente qué hacer con eso. Cerrando los ojos, una sonrisa tocando mis labios, me deje imaginar el placer que había experimentado en los brazos de Edward. En un instante, estaba excitada otra vez, mi cuerpo anhelando su toque. Me sonroje, pero los sentimientos desenfrenados hicieron a mi sonrisa ampliarse. Lo quería locamente, pero él me quería locamente, demasiado así.

De mala gana abrí los ojos cuando sentí que esos cinco minutos habían pasado, lentamente empecé a retroceder mis pasos fuera del bosque. Aquí y allí permití a mis dedos rozar la corteza de un árbol, los tiernos y suaves pétalos de una flor, sus texturas en una forma de afianzar el hecho de que esto era todo real. Edward quizás nunca lo admitiría, pero algo había cambiado entre nosotros esta noche —y era un paso más cerca para que él un día me amase.

El sonido de un crujido me saco de mis pensamientos, vi dos mujeres casi acechando su camino en el conservatorio, las puertas se balancearon pesadamente al cerrarse detrás de ellas. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando me di cuenta que una de esas mujeres jóvenes era alguien que había visto con Edward en televisión la noche anterior.

_¿Porque estaba aquí?_

** —Oh, ¿has visto como me desprecio, madre?** —Chilló la cita de Edward.

**—Cálmate, Tanya, no la ganaras con tu temperamento.** —La mujer mayor abrió su cartera, sacando un encendedor y un cigarro. Soplando círculos de humo, continuo—, **pero sinceramente, querida, no me importa si no vuelves con él. Su linaje es… Como ya sabes… sucio.**

**—Sinceramente, Madre, no me importa un diablo si su madre se acostó con cada hombre en la ciudad...**

**—Oh, querida, entonces creo que realmente lo hizo.**

**—…Sino que importa yo siendo su esposa y teniendo acceso a sus millones **—Quizás el parecido era exagerado, pero aun estando lejos podía ver elsigno de dólar brillando en los ojos de Tanya mientras siseaba—. **Millones, Madre. ¿No crees que vale la pena ignorar que tuvo por madre a una prostituta?**

Las palabras me tomaron por sorpresa y accidentalmente golpee el pilar electico iluminado cerca de mí.

_Mierda._

**— ¿Quien está ahí?** —Pregunto Tanya estridentemente.

Estaba pillada.

_O quizás no lo estaba. Quizás podía esconderme…_

Una abrasadora luz de repente vino en mi camino, cegándome. Pestañee, automáticamente tratando de protegerme los ojos del resplandor de la luz de la Blackberry de la otra mujer. Cuando mire hacia arriba, Tanya y la señora estaban justo en frente de mí.

**— ¡Escuchándonos puta barata!**

Y ahí fue el primer misil, de la mujer mayor nada menos.

Pero porque prefiero la suiza neutral en guerra, fingí que las palabras no me irritaron y dije suavemente.

**—Entiendo porque empieza eso, pero…**

**—Oh Dios mío, ¡Madre se quién es esta perra! ¡Es la mujer a la que Edward no podía dejar de mirar hace un rato.**

Tanya me dio una mirada de pies a cabeza. Estaría mintiendo si no me sentí pequeña cuando lo hizo —y no podía hacer nada con el hecho de que estaba por encima de mí por lo menos medio pie.

**— ¿Quién eres tú?** —Espeto la Señora.

**—Nadie de su entorno.**

Sus ojos entrecerrados.

**—Si estas planeando decirle a Edward acerca de lo que escuchaste…**

_Wow. ¿Estaba ella realmente tomando ese camino? Me aclare la garganta._

**—Sé exactamente lo que escuche.**

Tanya de repente se empujó entre su madre y yo. Tomándome por sorpresa cuando de repente me tomo por los pelos, grito:

**—Escucha, tu pequeña perra. Te voy a arruinar si alguna vez hablas una palabra acerca de esto.**

Las puertas se abrieron, y el sonido me hizo cerrar los ojos desesperada_. ¿Alguna otra sorpresa? La noche se estaba poniendo mucho mejor y mejor. _

_No._

**—Por favor suelta a mi invitada, Tanya** —la familiar sofisticada voz me hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.

Era realmente ella —Esme Cullen, La madre de Edward. Cuando la otra mujer no se movió, la voz de Esme se volvió de acero.

**— Tanya**

Tanya me libero con una maldición. Apreté los dedos. Si no lo hacía, podría estar tocándome el pelo porque sinceramente estaba herida, y no quería que la rubia Bimbo y su madre supieran eso.

La Señora Athenodora se irguió rápidamente.

**—No aprecio que uses ese tono en mi hija, Esmerald.**

**—Si vuelvo a saber que tú y tu hija maltratan a mi invitada de nuevo, las voy a demandar por maltrato.**

La cara de la anciana se llenó de rabia, todo se volvió claro. Estas tenían una historia, y no era una buena.

La Señora Athenodora chilló.

**_— ¡Como te atreves! ¡Si no fuera por Carlisle Cullen, no tendrías el derecho a hablar conmigo, perra!_**

Una película rosada cubrió mi visión. Una cosa era escuchar la traición de Esme —lo cual, sinceramente, no podría perdonar aunque creo con sinceridad que no lo sabía o no le importaba un comino— pero distinta otra cosa totalmente era insultar a una persona que conozco en frente de mí.

Esme ni siquiera se inmuto, y por un momento me sentí llena de temor por ella. La cara de Esme, todavía sin arrugas por la edad, brillo con esa clase de belleza que era más allá de la piel. Y en su vestido hasta el suelo, con largas mangas de encaje negro y blanco corte imperial, no parecía una puta. Era la otra mujer, quien probablemente su linaje real no parecía tener un buen efecto en su gusto por la moda. Iba vestida provocativamente como su hija, en un vestido brillante sin tirantes que se jactaba de un falso bronceado y muslos carnosos.

La pena se enfatizó en la voz de Esme cuando hablo.

**—Después de todos estos años, ¿todavía te sientes enferma porque él se enamorase de mí, no?**

**— ¿Enamorarse?**

Hice una mueca al oír el sonido estridente de la anciana.

**—Te halagas a ti misma. No, tú lo volviste loco a causa de tus trucos baratos en la cama, y claro fuiste capaz de seducirlo para apartarlo de mí. Pero al mismo tiempo tenías a cientos de hombres usando tu cuerpo, yo todavía era virgen…**

La rosada visión se volvió fucsia, no importaba cuanto inhalaba y exhalaba para detener la carrera que se estaba llevando mi sentido común.

**—Y tuviste las agallas de casarte con él, a pesar que harías de Carlisle el hazme reír, con todo el mundo habiendo tenido el sabor de tu siempre hambriento coño…**

El fucsia se profundizo en carmesí, y sostuve mis manos juntas en un esfuerzo para controlarme a mí misma.

**—… y lo peor de todo para Carlisle, todos sabían eso cuando te casaste con él, que estabas embarazada de otro niño, un bastardo quien no conoce su lugar…**

El carmesí se transformó en una sangrienta sombra roja.

Cargue contra la Señora Athenodora

**—Que…**

**— ¡Bella, no!**

_Bofetada._

**— ¡Tu, perra!** — grito Tanya detrás de mí. Y entonces ella estaba arañándome la espalda, tirándome del pelo para mantenerme alejada de su madre, pero yo ya estaba levantando la mano.

_Bofetada_

Las marcas rojas en cada mejilla no me satisficieron.

**— ¡Me enfermas, vieja bruja!** —_Bofetada_—. **¿Cómo puede decir tan terribles palabras cuando es el puma más feo que he visto?** —_Bofetada._

**—Aléjate de mi madre,** —grito Tanya.

Vagamente, escuché a Esme hablando en holandés, sus palabras rápidas y furiosas. Las puertas se abrieron con un crujido, y las cuatro nos congelamos por un momento, nuestros ojos se balancearon en su dirección. Espere que fuera Edward, pero definitivamente esta no era mi noche.

Una mujer bastante grande con un vestido corto en blanco y negro se quedó boquiabierta.

Tanya fue la primera en recuperarse.

**— ¡Dije que sueltes a mi madre! **—Empujo con tanta fuerza que escuche algo romperse.

Automáticamente deje ir a la Señora Athenodora aferrando mi vestido a mi cuerpo antes de que me encontrase en ropa interior. Claro, lo que permitió que la vieja rubia tomara ventaja y de repente tuve a una mujer tratando de dejarme sin pelos mientras la otra quería verme desnuda.

La mujer grande grito:

**— ¡Seguridad!**

Una sirena empezó a sonar de la nada, como si hubiera sido causada por la palabra. Más bofetadas ocurrieron después de eso, pero al mismo tiempo estaba recibiendo de mi propia medicina. Tanya se puso a arañarme la cara, pero tuve que pincharle los ojos. Y la Señora Athenodora maniobró para rasgarme el vestido, pero en cierto modo me metí algo con ellas, y lo siguiente que supe es que el gel de silicona explotó entre las tres.

Entonces ahí estaba la policía, el camino de la vergüenza —todo fue un borrón después de eso, y no pude recordar mucho de eso. Todo lo que sabía entonces es que Edward no estaba por ningún lado para encontrarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>No saben como me reí en esta parte, Haha, muy agresiva Bella.. Aunque se lo merecían por malditas!<strong>

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**N.A: Para las chicas que me preguntaron por Cortejada y no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction (No puedo responderles sin ella), en mi perfil ahi un link donde pueden descargar Cortejada en PDF. Fanfiction esta borrando historias a varias personas y yo fui una de ellas, me eliminaron Cortejada y Vainilla. Así que no la voy a volver a subir, para eso esta el link si las quieren descargar.**

**Gracias por su comprensión (=**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de Marian Tee, y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados.**

_Chicas aquí esta la continuación de "Perseguida" y "Cortejada", para quienes no han leído las historias antes mencionadas, les recomiendo que las lean antes de iniciar con esta._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lección #3<strong>

**_No hay cinturón de castidad que tu millonario no pueda hacer que se desbloquee._**

**— ¿Bella? **—Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de que alguien había dicho mi nombre. Me encerraron con las rubias tontas en una celda de prisión, llevaba un uniforme de presa porque mi vestido –el vestido de Jane en realidad– estaba más allá de las esperanzas de repararse.

Pero no fue tan malo, no en realidad. Podría haber sido mucho peor. Podría haber sido, como, detenida por maníacos sexuales con una insignia. O podría haber sido arrojada a una celda ocupada por, como, violadores convictas lesbianas. En comparación con todos los pensamientos horribles que habían llenado mi mente durante el viaje, la realidad era mucho más agradable. De hecho, la estación de policía parecía ser una de las más nuevas de la ciudad, una bastante pequeña, con las otras dos celdas aún vacías.

La oficial incluso nos ofreció café mientras esperábamos que alguien nos rescatara y terminasen el papeleo sobre quién iba a demandar a quien, Dios sabía por qué. En total, me consideré afortunada. Si hubiera una posición de un criminal de la vida real a diez metros de mí en esta prisión, me habría asustado. Al igual que lo que estaba haciendo Tanya o lo que había estado haciendo desde que nos trajeron aquí. Hace diez minutos.

**—Oh mi Dios** —esa era como la quinientava vez que ella había dicho eso. En los últimos cinco minutos.

En serio, yo quería flipar, tampoco, y tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero en silencio. Además, lo único que sus gritos y berrinches hicieron ahora era darme un dolor de cabeza.

**— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa**! —escupió Tanya cuando me atrapó mirándola.

Si no me sintiera tan cansada, me habría reído. El ojo morado que le deje a Tanya se complementaba con su delineador blanco, dándole una mirada reluciente de una Diosa Panda. Al ver esto toque el corte en el borde de mi cara, cerca de mi oído izquierdo, e hice una mueca de dolor porque la herida todavía estaba fresca.

**— ¡Dejadme salir de este maldito infierno!**

_¡Dios! ¿Tiene que maldecir todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué no todo el mundo sólo se convierte en un bobo como hago yo cuando estoy estresada?_ Yo estaba, como, mucho más calmada y más fácil con mis oídos.

**—Oh Dios mío** —esto era, qué, ¿la quinientos uno?

**—Isabella**

**—Oh Dios mío, **—esa fui yo, sin embargo.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo Rosalie aquí?_

**—Hola, mi bella amiga amante de la paz** —río Rosalie.

Me cubrí la cara con las manos.

**—Cállate.**

De repente me sentí enferma y miserable, absolutamente avergonzada de lo que había hecho. Con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, lo único que podía ver era cómo la seguridad tuvo que arrastrarnos a los tres hacia fuera —yo y las rubias tontas— y directas al asiento trasero de un coche de policía que convenientemente nos estaba esperando fuera en estado de alerta, en caso de la mierda como lo que había pasado.

Esme había empezado a discutir con la seguridad, pero le supliqué que no lo hiciera... o por lo menos recuerdo hacerlo vagamente. No había querido que se involucrara y aumentara las posibilidades de que las cosas con las RT (Rubias tontas) al cuadrado —así era como las iba a llamar a partir de ahora— se filtraran a la prensa.

**—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso** —me dijo Rosalie aunque todavía no la estaba mirando.

Ella no era la única. No me crié de esa manera. Nunca me había metido en una pelea en toda mi vida. Y antes de este fiasco humillante, lo más cercano que tenía fue el cambio sutil de las excavaciones que tendría con Heidi en el trabajo, que era totalmente inocente dado que lo mayor que podía hacer era hacer caras detrás de su espalda.

**— ¿Qué le vas a decir a tu madre cuando ella se entere de esto?**

Mi cabeza se sacudió ante eso.

**—No se lo digas** —mi vida habría terminado si Renee sabía que había estado tras las rejas. Como era su única hija, y mi madre me tuvo cuando tenía casi cuarenta años, mis padres eran fanáticos de mi seguridad.

**—Visitantes de Bella Swan** —el policía acostado junto a la puerta principal se disparó de ahí.

Rosalie levantó una ceja hacia mí, diciendo pensativamente mientras se daba la vuelta.

**—Esto es interesante. Por lo que sé, no se puede tener más de un visitante a la vez.**

**— ¿Bella?**

**—Señor Arréglalo todo** —Rosalie se quedó sin aliento.

Jadeando así, alcancé a ver la alta figura de Embry caminando rápidamente hacia mí. Todavía estaba vestido con su traje, y en el contexto estéril de las celdas de la prisión, se parecía a un ángel volando para rescatarme. Rápidamente miré hacia abajo antes de que sus ojos pudiesen encontrarse con los míos.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?_

**— ¿Bella?**

Mi cabeza se sacudió, y mi cuello empezó a doler con todos los movimientos repentinos que estaba haciendo con mi cabeza.

**— ¿Señor Cullen?** — _¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí, también?_

Las puertas principales se abrieron.

**— ¿Dónde está?**

Incliné mi cabeza hacia abajo de nuevo.

_¿Qué le llevó tanto tiempo?_

Sentada en el banco de enfrente, la madre de Tanya, Carmen gritó:

**— ¿Dónde están mis visitantes, imbécil?** —Sonaba borracho aunque sus resultados de las pruebas fueron negativas. Al parecer, décadas de antigüedad de envidia podrían tener ese efecto en algunas personas.

**—Edward, oh, ¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí, querido!** —Tanya voló a mi lado en las barras, empujándome fuera—. **¡Es todo culpa de esta perra! Ella atacó a mi madre...**

**—Te daré tres putos segundos para salir de mi cara.**

**— ¡N-No te refieres a eso!**

**—Antes de que tenga a mis abogados llevándote a juicio y condenándote a ti y a tu madre a cadena perpetua** —hubo un momentode silencio.

**—Raaaaaro** —dijo alegremente Rosalie.

Tanya estalló.

**— ¿Estás loco? ¡Ella fue la que atacó a mi madre primero!**

**—Uno.**

**— ¿Es esto malditamente real? Vas a elegir a esta delincuente, nadie...**

La voz de Edward se hizo más fría.

**—Dos.**

**— ¡Vete a la mierda!** —pero ella ya estaba a distancia, incluso cuando escupió las palabras.

**— ¿Bella?** —su voz era muy suave.

Negué con la cabeza.

**—Por favor, mírame, cariño. Mis abogados ya tienen todo bajo control. Estarás fuera en minutos** —cuando todavía no me moví ni dije una palabra,dijo más suavemente—: **Por favor, Bella, ¿Por mí?**

_¡Dios!_ Ya sabía cómo manipularme tan bien. Daba miedo pensar cómopodría ser aún más manipulador, una vez que se enterase de que estabaenamorada de él. Miré hacia arriba.

Edward estaba delante de mí, la chaqueta se había ido, y la mitad de su camisa de polo blanca y de manga larga estaba metida en sus pantalones mientras que la otra mitad quedaba colgando. Su hermoso pelo estaba maltratado, no elegantemente como yo había vislumbrado antes de esta noche. La tensión se dibujaba en su rostro, pero sus ojos verdes eran más brillantes de lo que había visto en mi vida, con demasiadas emociones arremolinándose en su mirada que no pude darles sentido.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza para dejar de temblar. Todo lo que podía pensar era que debería de haberlo manejado mejor. Edward había querido que hiciera una buena primera impresión como su novia, pero gracias a mi arrebato, todo el mundo pensaría que estaba saliendo con una psicópata.

**—Lo siento.**

Esperé a que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, se acercó a mí, deslizando su mano entre los barrotes. Poco a poco, puse mi mano en la suya y me puse con cuidado hacia él. Su otra mano se deslizó entre las barras una vez que estuve cerca, y pude ver que temblaba cuando me tocó la cara. No podía dejar de pestañear cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con la herida en mi cara. Cuando Edward bruscamente retiró la mano, rápidamente le dije:

**—No me duele.**

**—No mientas** —espetó.

Nos miramos el uno al otro, todo y todos a nuestro alrededor desaparecieron. Me encontré incapaz de respirar cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que se estaba conteniendo. Luego dijo con sencillez desgarradora que me hizo sollozar al momento siguiente.

**—Gracias por defendernos a mi madre y a mí.**

Mientras lloraba, oí pasos, seguidos por el sonido metálico de las llaves. Las barras de metal vibraron cuando las puertas de nuestra celda finalmente fueron desbloqueadas. Edward me arrastró en sus brazos, y literalmente, me obligo a aferrarme a él, con las piernas colgando en el aire.

Traté de luchar entonces, mi cara ardiendo de vergüenza porque era muy consciente del hecho de que todavía teníamos a Rosalie, Embry, y a su madre con nosotros.

**— ¡Bájame!** —le dije con voz ronca, mi garganta rasposa todavía por las lágrimas.

Sus brazos sólo se apretaron más.

**—No.**

Esme sonrió, y su voz era aún más suave que la de su hijo cuando habló.

**—Gracias, también, cariño** —me besó en la mejilla—. **Hablaremos pronto. Me voy a ir ahora que sé que estás en segura en esos brazos,** —mesonrojé aún más cuando Edward rió—. **Quiero decir, manos** —secorrigió Esme inocentemente.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Edward dijo fríamente:

**—Call.**

**—Señor** —dijo Embry con voz amable y suave antes de sonreírme.

Le devolví la sonrisa vacilante mientras hacía mi mejor esfuerzo para no sonrojarse aún más. Esto se veía seriamente cada vez más incómodo.

**—Te veré en el trabajo, Bella. Ten cuidado.**

Edward respondió antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

**—Siempre cuido de lo que es mío.**

**—Lo creeré cuando lo vea, Señor.**

Edward se puso rígido.

**—Si estás diciendo que no puedo jodidamente cuidar...**

Embry ya se alejaba, pero dijo por encima del hombro:

**—Eso no es de lo que estoy dudando.**

Me ahogué, un segundo demasiado tarde al darme cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Rosalie era aún peor, riendo abiertamente mientras que Edward maldijo en holandés fluido.

Los ojos de Rosalie de repente se estrecharon.

**—Vas a cuidar de ella, ¿verdad?**

**—Con todo lo que tengo** —respondió Edward, sus palabras fuertemente acentuadas.

Me hizo contener las lágrimas. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de mi amiga.

_Uh-oh._

**—Rosalie, no te...**

**—Y también te harás cargo de ella de esa manera, ¿verdad?**

**— ¡Rosalie!**

Edward levantó una ceja hacia mí antes de mirar hacia atrás a mi amiga, con tono de curiosidad le preguntó:

**— ¿En qué sentido?**

Rosalie poco a poco comenzó a retroceder, algo que era inteligente de ella, porque si hubiera estado lo suficientemente cerca de mí, ella estaría, como, totalmente bajo seis mil metros de altura ya.

**— ¡Oh! Ya sabes, ¿cómo el sexo?** —dijo ella alegremente.

Edward tosió.

**—Ella sigue siendo una V, pero estoy seguro de que tú y yo estamos igualmente seguros de que sé qué hacer con ello.**

* * *

><p><strong>Para las que me preguntaron que cuando consumaban la relación estos dos... En el próximo capitulo viene lo bueno. Bastante divertida toda esta situación de Bella Tanya y su mama en la cárcel. **

**¿Review's?**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de Marian Tee, y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados.**

_Chicas aquí esta la continuación de "Perseguida" y "Cortejada", para quienes no han leído las historias antes mencionadas, les recomiendo que las lean antes de iniciar con esta._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lección #4<span>**

**_Tu multimillonario conoce un millón de maneras de satisfacer tu cuerpo, pero no querrá saber que también ha satisfecho tu corazón._**

A pesar de mis reconocidas débiles propuestas, Edward reservó la suite del ático del hotel de 5 estrellas más cercano a la estación, que era literalmente a una cuadra. La limusina nos dejó en la planta de aparcamiento del sótano, donde el gerente, el nombre de su etiqueta lo dijo, nos esperaba, cerca del ascensor privado del hotel.

**—Señor Cullen, todo ha sido organizado según sus especificaciones.** — Se inclinó, sin apartar los ojos de mí incluso cuando yo sabía de que se moría de curiosidad de saber por qué un multimillonario tendría una inquilina femenina en sus brazos.

Edward insistió aún en llevarme en sus brazos, como si quisiera compensar el hecho de haber llegado tarde con tratarme como si fuera una princesita mimada. Era vergonzoso, por supuesto, pero también era conmovedoramente dulce.

**—Gracias. Asegúrate de que no nos interrumpan.**

**—Sí, señor Cullen.** —El gerente se inclinó e introdujo su tarjeta en el ascensor.

La puerta se cerró sigilosamente. Sintiendo su acalorada mirada sobre mí, la cual me ponía nerviosa, dije apresuradamente:

**— ¿Este hotel es nuevo?** —He vivido toda mi vida en Florida, pero ni siquiera sabía que este existía hasta ahora.

**—No. **

**— ¿Cuál es su nombre?**

**—No tiene.**

Esta vez, fruncí el ceño de exasperación.

**—Lo digo en serio.**

**—Y yo también, schat¹.**

_Oh Dios_. La forma en que dijo esa palabra, la cual yo todavía no había conseguido averiguar, hizo a todo mi cuerpo temblar._ ¡Y el maldito hombre lo sabía!_

**—Pero...**

**—Necesitas tener al menos un billón de dólares en tu cuenta antes de que te sea enviada una invitación desde su administración. Así es como consiguen su clientela exclusiva. Incluso si eras un cliente antes pero tu cuenta bancaria ahora es un dólar menos de un billón, no serías admitido aquí.**

Me quedé con la boca abierta, bueno, en realidad ya lo estaba hasta el momento que dijo que necesitas ser un multimillonario para poder ser huésped de un hotel.

**—Este edificio tiene diez plantas, y solo hay una suite en cada planta, excepto en la suite del ático, que tiene las dos plantas más altas.**

**—Me estás tomando el pelo.**

**—Deberías explorar el hotel entero…** —Se detuvo.

Intenté no revolverme desde que esa pausa pareció el tipo de pausa por la que debes esperar.

**—Finalmente tengo lo que es mío.**

_No le voy a preguntar qué es. No lo voy a hacer... Era irremediable_

Mirando hacia otro lado, pregunto sin aliento:

**— ¿Y eso es...?**

Sus labios tocaron mi oreja, y su susurro puso mi cuerpo en llamas:

**—Tu virginidad.**

Edward simplemente me dejó caer cuando entramos en la suite e inmediatamente me aferré a la única cosa sólida que podría sostenerme, un poste.

_¿Un poste?_

Mi cabeza se sacudió, y jadeé cuando me di cuenta de que me encontraba aferrándome a una de las barras de acero de una jaula abierta de tamaño humano. Era suficientemente enorme para encarcelar a un equipo, pero su extenso tamaño probablemente tenía más que hacer con la barra de baile que tenía en el centro. Escuché a Edward cerrar las dobles puertas detrás de mí, y luego las luces se apagaron, haciéndome jadear conforme la habitación se sumía en la oscuridad. Un segundo después, y otra serie de luces volvió. La barra de baile de la jaula resplandeció como un arco iris de neón, mientras que en el centro de la suite una araña de cristal en forma de corazón derramaba luz dorada por toda la habitación.

**— ¿Qué diablos es este sitio? **—susurré, solo pude parpadear a mi alrededor, simplemente abrumada de lo sensacionalmente hermoso que era, una moda atrozmente hedonista.

Exuberantes tapices cubrían cada centímetro de las paredes y el techo, una exquisita pero horriblemente cara manera de convertir la habitación en un insonorizado cielo. Cada panel de tapiz mostraba un encuentro sexual diferente, aunque hechas con buen gusto, como una intensamente coloreada y lujosa ilustración del Kama Sutra con aguja e hilo.

No había una sala de estar, o al menos en el sentido tradicional. En un extremo de la sala, debajo de las ondeantes cortinas de gasa finísima, seda, y terciopelo, un imponente trono reluciente de negro y dorado. Almohadas encerradas en relucientes fábricas de todos los colores rodeándolas. Una casa de mujeres que esperaba pacientemente por uno para dirigir y otro para someterse. A su lado había un balcón, el más grande que he visto en mi vida, un paraíso de palmeras y flores, con columpios, miradores, cascadas artificiales y estanques que se veían lo suficientemente profundos para que la gente nadara en ellos.

Mi padre no era pobre de ninguna manera. Ganó su primer millón al momento en que se graduó de la universidad, y su riqueza solo aumentó con pasos agigantados después de eso. Pero claramente no se encontraba en la liga de Edward. Ahora entendí más o menos por qué alguien tan obviamente rica como Tanya podría estar fascinada con la riqueza que este hombre representaba.

Edward cogió mi mano otra vez.

**— ¿Te gusta?**

**—Sí** —dije incluso pensando que me sentía como si lo estuviera haciendo, así que admitía que me gustaba cualquier cosa más, algo similar a lo que las paredes y los techos cantaban silenciosamente.

Él sonrió.

**—Hay más.**

Pasando la sala del trono, al menos así era como pensé que se llamaba, había un pasillo de puertas, en frente de una magnífica pared de cristal, que presumía de las mejores vistas de la ciudad. Cada puerta guardaba una mágica sorpresa, una biblioteca con estanterías de siete metros de altura, una bolera que brillaba en la oscuridad, un teatro con su propio escenario, e incluso tenía su propio bar y restaurante con un barista esperando, chef, y un par de camareros. La lista seguía y seguía, pero no había mucho tiempo para realmente verlo todo, no cuando alcanzamos el final del pasillo.

Edward abrió la primera puerta, y lo primero que vi fue una amplia escalera. Entré un poco y jadeé, dándome cuenta de que la escalera llevaba a la habitación de la suite, la cual abarcaba una planta entera. Mi mirada cayó hacia la cama, en forma circular, tan enorme como un carrusel de niños, su cabecero un intricado trabajo de acero chapado en oro. Las mantas y almohadas eran de terciopelo rojo mientras que las sabanas eran doradas. No veía el resto de la habitación. No podía. La cama me había tragado, y en un instante vacilaba entre respirar con dificultad del entusiasmo y no respirar para nada porque me sentía demasiado nerviosa.

**—Edward...**

**—Es la hora, Bella.** —Y después él no nos dejaba a ninguno de los dos hablar.

Sus labios exigieron la rendición incondicional de los míos, su lengua precipitándose audazmente y con fuerza conquistadora reclamaba mi boca. Vagamente, oí varios sonidos rasgantes y luego jadeaba otra vez cuando me di cuenta de que los dos nos encontrábamos en ropa interior. Edward me levantó en sus brazos una vez más mientras descendía las escaleras rápidamente y luego subiendo otro conjunto para llegar a la cama. Me tumbó suavemente, y rápidamente trepé a una posición sentada. Solo por un momento lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo con temor.

_No tenía miedo de él. Lo amaba. Pero tenía miedo de esto, de lo que estaba a punto de pasar._

La cama se encontraba al menos a tres metros del suelo, y saberlo me condujo a una sensación de mareo, algo que era tan surreal como la idea de tener a este hombre que me quiere tanto que arremetería con tal virulencia cada vez que pensaba que yo no le quería. Arrodillado delante de mí, Edward sostuvo mi cara en sus grandes y suaves manos.

**—No tengas miedo, querida.**

**—No puedo evitarlo** —susurré con voz temblorosa—. **Sigo recordando las cosas que mis padres me dijeron y... **—Le eché a su cuerpo una miradadudosa e hice una mueca cuando su pene se crispó contra suscalzoncillos—. **No parece... ¿caber?**

Una carcajada se le escapó.

**— ¿En serio estás preocupada?**

**— ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¿No sabes que una mujer puede tener una hemorragia cuando el himen...**

Edward me acalló a la vista de que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

**—Bella** —su voz se suavizó—. **No te haré daño. ¿Seguramente lo sabes a estas alturas?**

**—Ya lo sé, pero... ¿duele?** —Mis manos se agitaron hacia su creciente pene—. **Es...** —Tiré mis brazos totalmente abiertos—. **¡Es enorme!**

Esta vez, fueron los labios de Edward los que temblaron.

**—Nunca deberías haberme dado tiempo para pensar **—murmuré—. **Deberíamos haberlo hecho como antes, tú besándome hasta que no pudiera pensar...**

Me besó entonces, poniendo fin a mis divagaciones pero alejándose antes de que pudiera perderme en ello. Edward sonrió.

**—No tenemos que hacer nada esta noche. Podemos simplemente tumbarnos aquí juntos, dormir en los brazos del otro.** —Retiró mi cabello lentamente**—. Eres la única mujer por la que estoy dispuesto a esperar.**

Las palabras me tocaron, más profundamente de lo que sabía que era consciente. Nunca habría pensado que él podría decir algo como eso. La mayoría de los hombres se hubieran reído de mis temores. Los demás hubieran pensado que jugaba a ser recatada. Pero él no hizo nada de eso, y eso solo hizo que lo amara más. Dejando que el impulso fuera mi guía, me puse de rodillas y me desabroché el sujetador con dedos temblorosos.

Edward contuvo el aliento.

Con la voz temblando tan fuertemente como mi cuerpo, dije tímidamente:

**—Hazme tuya.**

No necesitó otra invitación. Me puso sobre mi espalda, y me dejé caer sobre la cama. Mis piernas corredizas se abrieron por si solas mientras él situaba su peso en medio, su excitación una pulsátil y palpitante dureza, que me hizo gemir involuntariamente.

Me miró a los ojos.

**—Mía.**

**—Tuya...** —Y mi palabra se desvaneció en un gemido mientras Edward se inclinaba a la copa de mis pechos con cada mano tomando un pezón, los dedos presionando para que mi pezón llegara a su boca.

Pequeños gritos tintados de placer llenaron la habitación, y llevó un tiempo para que me diera cuenta, que esos sonidos venían de mí, y no podía, simplemente no podía parar de hacerlos. Él me besaba por todas partes, tocándome en las partes donde más dolía. Mientras chupaba mi otro pezón, su otra mano ya me acariciaba en mi humedad, provocándome sobre el encaje antes de destrozarlo. Chupó más fuerte, haciéndome jadear y arquear la espalda. Era exactamente lo que él quería porque elevó mi sexo, también, y un dedo fácilmente encontró su camino a través de los pliegues.

**— ¡Edward!** —No podía parar de chillar su nombre y él empezó a mover sus dedos. No sé cuánto duró. Todo lo que sabía era que lo tenía dentro de mí, incluso si no era su pene, ya se sentía más placentero de lo que podía soportar. Y luego su dedo fue acompañado de otro y de otro y para entonces yo ya no podía parar de empujar las caderas para encontrarme con cada empuje que sus dedos hacían.

**—Por favor** —le rogué. Fue todo lo que pude decir, pero sabía que él lo entendería.

Y lo hizo.

Vi a Edward rasgar un paquetito de aluminio y cubrirse a sí mismo con un condón antes de volver a mí. Empujó mis muslos para abrirme más ampliamente.

**—Pronto.** —Prometió justo antes de que su cabeza desapareciese abajo y justo después estuviera lamiéndome. El placer fue justo en el momento en que su lengua alcanzó mi clítoris y me sacudí contra él.

Él inmediatamente se encabritó, apoyando sus brazos a cada lado de mí. Mientras yo gritaba en éxtasis, el pene de Edward se presionó contra mi entrada. Me estremecí en anticipación a pesar de que todavía llegaba, las oleadas de placer solo suavizándose ligeramente.

**—Por favor.** —Jadeé

**—Sí, ahora.** —La cabeza de su pene finalmente entró en mi cuerpo, y era más completa que todos sus dedos combinados, la sensación increíblemente cruda y consumiente.

Mis brazos lo rodearon, mis uñas raspando para cavar en su espalda.

**—Por favor, por favor... ah.**

Edward de repente empujó fuerte, su pene llenando por todo el camino, rompiendo fácilmente la endeble barrera que componía mi virginidad. Fue doloroso, pero de una terriblemente hermosa manera que hizo que las lágrimas picaran en mis ojos en una mezcla de alegría y dolor. Una fina capa de sudor cubría el cuerpo de Edward, los músculos de sus fuertes brazos tensándose mientras hace todo lo posible para mantener su peso y no aplastarme.

**— ¿Duele?**

Me llevó un tiempo encontrar mi voz.

**—N… no.**

Sin una palabra, Edward la sacó lentamente, y dejé escapar un sonido de protesta. Pero fue inmediatamente cortada por la ardiente sensación de placer que se apoderó de mi cuerpo cuando abruptamente empujó de nuevo.

**— ¿Eso duele?** —dijo con voz áspera.

Mis brazos se apretaron a su alrededor mientras mis ojos se cerraron de felicidad.

**—No.**

Las embestidas de Edward adquirieron un ritmo, uno que agonizaba en su lentitud.

**—Más rápido.** —Jadeé.

Aceleró el ritmo, una sonrisa fugaz tocando sus maravillosamente formados labios mientras bajaba la mirada hacia mí.

**— ¿Así, encanto?**

A pesar de que me sonrojé ante la mirada de sus ojos, no pude evitar gemir.

**—Sí.**

Las embestidas más rápidas de su pene en mi cuerpo me hicieron arquearme contra él mientras hacía todo lo posible para igualar su ritmo. Pero aún faltaba algo, y el brillo malicioso en sus ojos verdes me dijo que él sabía lo que era, y estaba deliberadamente ocultándomelo.

**— ¡Edward!** —Golpeé su pecho con poco entusiasmo.

Se rió, preguntando inocentemente:

**— ¿Qué?**

**— ¡Ya sabes qué!**

**—No, no lo sé. ¿Qué quieres?** —La sacó completamente, la cabeza de su pene rozando mis pliegues húmedos.

Golpeé su pecho otra vez mientras gruñía:

**—Edward...**

**—Dime que te folle.**

Mis ojos se abrieron.

Se rió, un sexy sonido, mis dedos rozando su pecho en una mayor sensación de deseo.

**—Dime que te folle duro.**

Sacudí mi cabeza.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma circular, haciendo su duro pene bailar contra mis pliegues, y yo gemía.

**—Dilo.**

Le dije casi con rabia:

**— ¡Fóllame duro, maldito seas!**

Las palabras apenas habían salido de mi boca cuando el pene de Edward se introdujo de nuevo en mí, con tal ferocidad que me quitó completamente el aliento. Y entonces bromeaba dentro de mí, tan fuerte que podía sentir cómo me hundía más profundamente en la suavidad de la cama. Pero era hermoso, adictivo, y me encontré enrollando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para atraerlo más cerca. Nos sacudimos el uno contra el otro, su pene sin detenerse en su duro y furioso reclamo, y grité mientras sentía mi cuerpo comenzando a moverse de manera familiar, tenía a mis dedos de los pies crispándose contra su espalda.

**— ¡Edward!**

**—Lo sé, encanto** —dijo con dureza, incluso mientras seguía golpeando en mí. Con cada embestida, su pene parecía hundirse un centímetro más y reclamar otro trocito de mi corazón.

Estaba casi ahí, y yo estaba casi ahí, pero no pude llegar a él, haciéndome sollozar su nombre de la frustración y el deseo.

**—Por favor.** —Jadeé—. **Por favor...** —Me detuve cuando sentí las manos de Edward moviéndose bajo mi cuerpo, agarrando las curvas de mi trasero.

Se movió sobre mí, y cuando se condujo dentro de mí de nuevo, jadeé porque esta vez cada embestida golpeaba mi clítoris. Para la tercera embestida, ya me tenía volando sobre el borde.

**—Aaaaaaah.** —Lloriqueé ante las sensaciones que casi amenazaron con dividir mi cuerpo en dos.

Edward no había dejado de empujar dentro y fuera de mí mientras yo me dejaba ir, sus movimientos volviéndose más frenéticos. Dejó escapar un grito mientras se tensaba sobre mí, yo levanté la mirada hacia él. Su cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados de placer, un sonido gutural escapó de su boca mientras él continuó en venirse.

En ese momento, se veía tan hermoso, más aún porque supe que de alguna manera lo había complacido de la misma manera en que él siempre me complacía. Me mordí el labio hasta que el sabor metálico de la sangre me alcanzó. Sangrar era mucho mejor que decir lo que mi corazón seguía gritando.

_Te amo, te amo, te amo._

* * *

><p><strong>¹ Schat: Tesoro<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Para las que esperaban el lemmon aquí se los dejo, tuvieron que esperar 2 libros y varios capítulos, pero al fin se dio. <strong>

**Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows.**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de Marian Tee, y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados.**

_Chicas aquí esta la continuación de "Perseguida" y "Cortejada", para quienes no han leído las historias antes mencionadas, les recomiendo que las lean antes de iniciar con esta._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lección #5<span>**

**_Tu multimillonario puede ser traicionero sin siquiera saberlo._**

**_Él hará que quieras decir las palabras que no puedes decir._**

**—Mierda.** —La palabra escapó antes de que pudiera detenerla cuando me di la vuelta sobre mi espalda y vi la hora en el reloj en forma de ventana al lado izquierdo de la cama. Hecho de plata y cristales de vidrio, sus partes transparentes permitían que la luz de la madrugada se filtrara dentro de la habitación.

Ya eran las cinco de la mañana, y si no quería llegar tarde al trabajo, tenía que irme ahora.

**— ¿Edward?** —susurré, tocando su hombro desnudo con cautela.

Se movió pero no se despertó. Se encontraba tendido boca abajo, con la cabeza girada hacia mí y descansando sobre un enroscado brazo, como si se hubiera quedado dormido mirándome. La extravagante idea me hizo atragantarme. Me vi tentada a olvidarme de la realidad y solo quedarme ahí, pero sabía que no podía, no podría, hacer eso. No quería que Edward pensara que me aprovechaba de él y de su posición en la oficina en la primera oportunidad que tenía.

Decidí intentarlo una vez más antes de salir. Alborotando suavemente su cabello, le susurré:

**— ¿Edward?**

Pero lo único que hizo fue gruñir irritado.

Eso me hizo sonreír. Fácilmente podía imaginar cómo era de niño. Debió haber sido un horror, no queriéndose despertar para ir a la escuela. Con un suspiró, registré los cajones hasta que encontré un cuaderno de notas y un bolígrafo. Garabateando una nota rápida, dudé al final. El amor podría ser mal interpretado, así que en su lugar decidí terminar la nota con algo que sabía que lo haría reír.

Después de doblar la nota y ponerla encima de la mesita de noche, presioné un beso en su mejilla, donde los inicios de una barba incipiente habían aparecido. Fue mi primera vez de sentir su mejilla menos que perfectamente afeitada, y eso creó un cálido y difuso sentimiento dentro de mi corazón.

Esta fue sin duda una de las muchas primeras veces que compartiríamos. Y yo tenía razón. Pero la segunda de esas primeras veces que tuvimos que compartir tuvo lugar en circunstancias que eran menos agradables. Mierda. Dije la palabra una y otra vez en mi mente mientras golpeaba el botón de ―subir‖ varias veces, a pesar de que sabía que eso no conseguiría que el ascensor hasta mi piso fuera lo suficientemente rápido.

Las malditas siete cuarenta y cinco de la mañana. Salí temprano de la cama de Edward para llegar tarde al trabajo.

Suspiré de alivio cuando el elevador por fin llegó al estacionamiento subterráneo y, después de unos minutos, comenzó su camino hacia arriba.

Las puertas se abrieron.

_Mieeeeeeeerda_.

Edward se encontraba de pie solo en el interior del elevador, hermoso e implacablemente vestido como de costumbre. Pero al mismo tiempo se veía diferente ante mis ojos, como si los locos y estúpidos sentimientos románticos dentro de mí lo hubieran hecho parecer aún más hermoso.

No me miró, y eso mató mi coraje. Me di la vuelta, con la intención de tomar las escaleras incluso si significaba suicidio con mis tacones de agujas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

**— ¡Detenga la puerta!** —dijo frenéticamente una mujer detrás de mí, y era seguida por un enorme grupo de personas apresurándose para ir a trabajar. Antes de que me diera cuenta, fui arrastrada por la corriente y empujada hasta la parte de atrás.

Al lado de Edward.

Una sensación de cosquilleo me golpeó cuando los dedos de otra persona tocaron los míos.

Levanté la mirada, pero Edward miraba hacia el frente, con el rostro ilegible. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de los míos, y después de vacilar durante una fracción de segundo, le devolví el toque. Nunca creí cuando la gente me dijo en el pasado que los dedos podían ser zonas erógenas, pero ahora lo corregí en un cien por ciento. Lo eran.

_¡Ellos también lo eran!_ Los dedos de Edward rozaron lentamente mis nudillos antes de acariciarlos lentamente, suavemente y rítmicamente. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no acercarme a él y tirar de su cara hacia abajo para darle un beso. Luego nos quedamos solos, las únicas dos personas que quedaban rumbo al último piso. Edward estaba mirando de nuevo, y de repente me sentí avergonzada, sin saber por qué. Traté de soltar mi mano, pero sus dedos solo se apretaron alrededor de los míos, no dispuestos a dejarlos ir.

**—Mi orgullosa y celosa novia, ¿mm?**

Oírlo decir las palabras que había decidido utilizar para finalizar mi nota me hizo reír, la tensión dentro de mí poco a poco se alivió. Y cuando dijo:

**—Te extrañé.** —Me relajé por completo. Después, se sintió completamente natural dar los pasos restantes que nos mantenían separados. Me puse de puntitas mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia abajo, y el beso que compartimos fue corto y dulce.

**—Yo también te extrañé** —susurré tímidamente contra sus labios.

Cuando por fin nos separamos, nos sonreímos el uno al otro de forma automática porque todo se sentía bien en nuestro mundo, mejor de lo que nunca había sido.

Su acento holandés era espeso cuando murmuró:

**— ¿Te gustaría hacer los honores de decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía?**

**—Uhh… ¿no?**

Su sonrisa se volvió astuta, sexy y perversa al mismo tiempo, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara mientras mi mente también se ponía alerta.

Esa sonrisa significaba peligro.

**—Edward** —comencé a modo de advertencia.

**— ¿Estás realmente segura, cariño? Te prometo que será más fácil si de hecho decides actuar como mi orgullosa y celosa novia y les dices a todas las mujeres que quiten sus manos de encima.**

Solté un bufido antes de que pudiera detenerme, haciéndolo sonreír.

**—Eres tan engreído.**

Respondió con un encogimiento lento de hombros, la sonrisa retorcida todavía en sus labios. El ascensor sonó cuando llegó a nuestro piso. Antes de que las puertas se abrieran, murmuró:

**—Última oportunidad, Bella.**

**—No** —dije con firmeza.

Las puertas se abrieron.

**—Entonces que así sea.**

Está bien, eso sonaba ominoso.

**—Edward…**

Levantó una ceja.

**—Es Señor Cullen durante el horario de oficina** —dijo solemnementemientras daba un paso hacia un lado para que yo pudiera salir primero.

_Tonto_, articulé mientras pasaba a su lado.

**—Oh, ¿y Señorita Bella?**

Me di la vuelta, levantando una ceja.

Él salió del elevador.

**—Llegas tarde, por cierto.** —Y entonces se alejó sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera una vez.

No era algo para sonreír, de verdad, pero terminé sonriendo de todos modos. Los detalles de los copos de nieve de esta semana afortunadamente no eran tan difíciles, así que pude tomar mi almuerzo a tiempo. Seth se encontraba con el chico 25/F, así que fui a la cafetería sola. Desde que comía mi almuerzo con el resto de la multitud, me tomó cerca de diez minutos antes de que finalmente llegara al final de la línea y diera mi pedido. Me quedé con sashimi, decidiendo que había llegado el momento de prestar una atención más estricta a mi dieta. Con un hombre como Edward como mi novio, sabía que significaría tener tantos enemigos como él tenía admiradoras.

Todas las mesas se encontraban ocupadas a excepción de una de dos asientos, a la cual le quedaba una silla vacía. Me dirigí hacia ella pero me detuve a la mitad del camino cuando me di cuenta de que el otro ocupante era Embry. En este momento, no era totalmente una buena idea sentarme con él. Edward podría tener ideas. Las feministas podrían argumentar sobre esto, pero ¿por qué mover el bote cuando no es necesario? Quince minutos pasaron antes de que viera otra mesa vacía y me apresuré hacia ella como un tren bala retrasado. Mi estómago ya gruñía en protesta para el momento en que llegué a la mesa.

**—Ohh. **—Cerré los ojos de dicha aunque no dejé de empujar el salmón crudo dentro de mi boca. _¡Dios!_ Esto sabía súper bueno, sobre todo porque no había desayunado esta mañana.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Embry estaba parado enfrente de mí, con una expresión educada en su rostro. Me atraganté rápidamente con el último bocado y rápidamente alcancé mi té. _Oops._ Demasiado caliente. Empecé a atragantarme de nuevo. La gente empezaba a mirar. Apuesto a que pensaban que era porque estaba súper nerviosa ante la presencia de Embry. Si Edward se enteraba, iba a ser algo muy, muy malo.

Aclarándome la garganta, dije sin convicción:

**—Hola.**

**— ¿Puedo tomar asiento? Solo necesito hablar contigo.**

**—Uhh…** —Concluí con una sonrisa débil ya que él ya había tomado asiento enfrente de mí.

_¿No parecía esto como si estuviéramos saliendo? Querido Dios, esperaba que Edward no nos viera juntos._

Edward actuando celoso era terriblemente dulce y tierno, pero sabía que también le dolía, y no quería eso.

Lo miré expectante.

**—Así que…**

**—Fui contratado por Renee como guardaespaldas, encubierto.**

**— ¿QUÉ?**

Todas las cabezas voltearon en nuestra dirección. Me encogí, susurrando:

**—Lo siento.**

Embry sonrió comprensivamente.

**— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Sigues trabajando para mi mamá? ¿Le reportas todo lo que sabes?**

**—Espera** —dijo con una sonrisa—. **Una pregunta a la vez.** —Levantó su barbilla**—. Entonces, ¿hablo en serio? Sí. Era tu guardaespaldas en el** **momento en que dejaste su casa. Me dieron todos los detalles.** —Me envió una mirada de disculpa—. **Incluso sé la talla de tu ropa interior.**

Me golpeé la frente. Oh Dios, mamá. Ella iba a causar mi muerte un día.

**—Y para tu segunda pregunta, sí. Todavía sigo trabajando para ella. Pero voy a renunciar…**

**—No** —le solté, sorprendiéndolo.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, y tuve que armarme de valor para no inclinarme hacia atrás mientras su cara se encontraba a centímetros de la mía.

**— ¿Por qué no?**

**—Porque si no eres tú, sería otra persona, y prefiero tener a alguien que conozco y en quien confío.**

Embry asintió lentamente.

**—No puedo decir que no me alegro de que digas eso. Me gustaría tener una excusa para renunciar.**

**—Errr…**

**—Me gusta ser tu Señor Arréglalo.**

_Oh, Señor. Rosalie y su gran boca siempre metiéndome en problemas._

**—No sé de lo que estás hablando** —dije airadamente pero la risa a manera de contestación de Embry me hizo sentir avergonzada—. **Bueno,** **está bien, lo sabía, umm, algo hay de llamarte así. ¿Estás enojado?**

Sonrió.

** —Por supuesto que no. De hecho, me gusta. Es bueno saber que me consideras tu… chico indicado.**

Tuvo lugar un incómodo silencio, lo cual honestamente sucedía cada vez con más frecuencia en mi vida.

**—Así que…** —Embry fue el primero en hablar de nuevo—. **¿No vas a enloquecer, diciendo que te traicioné por no decirte quién era?**

Rodé los ojos.

**—Has visto demasiadas películas de guardaespaldas secretos, mi amigo. **—Tomé mis palillos chinos de nuevo, pescando un pedazo de sashimi de mi plato y haciéndolo estallar en mi boca—. **No es como si fueras el primero que ella contrató para el trabajo de encubierto.**

**— ¿Cullen tiene idea sobre mí?**

**—Lo superará** —dije, tratando de sonar como si creyera lo que decía.

**—Podría hablar con él…**

**— ¡No!** —Sacudí la cabeza con vehemencia—. **Esa es peor idea, siempre. Él es muy… **—Me interrumpí, tratando de pensar en una manera deexplicar el comportamiento de Edward hacia mí sin usar las palabras celoso‖ o posesivo‖. Simplemente no se sentía bien que usara esaspalabras.

Embry se recostó en la silla, haciendo que su chaqueta negra de negocios cayera hacia los lados, revelando su camisa de rayas debajo. Podía sentir a las mujeres que nos rodeaban mirando porque honestamente él lucía muy atractivo, posando así en esa silla.

La severidad en su rostro me desconcertó un poco.

**— ¿Qué es?**

**—Al final sucedió** —dijo finalmente—. **Estás con él ahora, ¿no es así?**

No debería haber importado cuál fuera mi respuesta. No había habido nada entre nosotros. De hecho, había incluso menos de lo que pensé que había, ya que él no había estado en el momento y en el lugar indicado porque le gustara ser mi caballero de brillante armadura. Siempre había estado allí porque le habían pagado para hacerlo. Aún así, todas esas palabras simplemente se sentían como excusas en mi mente. Asentí. Incapaz de hablar. Y solo lo miré cuando él suspiró.

**—Si fuera estupendo estaría llamando a tu madre en este momento… **—Sonrió irónicamente al ver mi expresión de horror—. **Solo bromeaba.**

**—Bien. Porque eso sería muy malo.** —Me alimenté con tres piezas consecutivas de salmón crudo, usando su fresco y delicioso sabor para calmarme—. **La conoces, has hablado con ella. Es una loca paranoica sobre mí. **—Le hice una mueca—. **Ves cómo ni siquiera me cuesta trabajo creer que te contrató.**

**—Buen punto** —dijo Embry, sus labios rompiendo en una sonrisa irónica—. **Su oferta llegó en el momento justo, sabes. Después de mi última misión en** **Irak…**

Me quedé boquiabierta.

**—De ninguna manera. **—Negué—. **Te ves más pacifista para mí. Como un vegetariano de amor y paz.**

La sonrisa de Embry se volvió angelical, y su voz era de hecho angelical cuando dijo:

**—Es por eso que me hice un buen francotirador. Nadie me veía llegar.**

Tragué saliva, decidiendo allí que absolutamente no quería estar en el lado equivocado de este hombre.

**—Tenía problemas para adaptarme a tener una vida normal de nuevo, tu mamá me asignó y me dio un lugar para comenzar. Además, venía con un trabajo aquí en Cullen. Siempre quise ver cómo era trabajar para otra persona que no llevaba un arma, pero también quería asegurarme de que la empresa para la que trabajaba estuviera limpia.**

Sus últimas palabras me hicieron fruncir el ceño.

**—Limpia, como, ¿tienes algo que ver con, umm, un programa amistoso con el medio ambiente?**

Él negó.

**—Limpia en el sentido de que ellos no hacen ningún negocio turbio. Y Cullen Inc. Fue uno de los pocos en mi lista.**

**—Oh.** —Lo miré con admiración—. **Eso es como, guau. Eres un buen chico.**

**—No del todo. Simplemente no quiero estar en la posición de tener que matar a mi jefe.**

**—Ya veo.** —Pero en verdad no lo hacía y tenía la sensación de que yo no era la persona adecuada para conocerlo bien. Todo lo que sabía era que había más en Embry Call de lo que se veía a simple vista.

**— ¿Tienes miedo de mí ahora?**

El rostro de Embry era inexpresivo, pero tuve la sensación de que le tomó mucho preguntar eso. En un impulso, extendí la mano para acariciar su brazo, sin embargo, solo dos veces, porque hacerlo se sentía increíblemente incómodo.

**—No. Sé que eres un buen hombre, Embry, así que… gracias. Gracias por cuidar de mí.**

**—Fue el mejor trabajo que tuve… tengo.**

Sus ojos brillaban de una manera que me hicieron decir a modo de advertencia:

**—Embry.**

Se echó a reír.

**—Está bien, no voy a ponerte en una situación incómoda con él, por ahora. Pero tengo que ser honesto, probablemente voy a tirar, deliberadamente, de su cadena de vez en cuando.**

Gemí.

**—Embry.**

Se puso serio.

**—Es una manera de asegurarme de que no te tome por sentado.**

Bueno, esta vez tuve que suspirar su nombre ya que estaba sinceramente conmovida.

**—Embry.**

**— ¿Interrumpo algo?**

_Mierda._

Esta era la última instancia, en cierto modo, en la que esperaba no estarescuchando la voz con acento holandés. Tragando, levanté la mirada,casi temblando por como los ojos de Edward se habían convertido enhielo plateado.

Embry respondió fácilmente:

**—No señor. De hecho ya me iba.** —Se puso de pie—. **Fue un placer hablar contigo, Bella.**

**—Uh, lo mismo**. —Mis ojos se movían entre ellos dos. Completamente no sabía a quién debería mirar. _¿Debería ser a Embry porque era algo educado que hacer o a Edward porque era mi novio y podría pensar que coqueteaba a sus espaldas?_

Embry me guiñó un ojo antes de decir con voz lenta y pesada:

**—Solo tengo que decir que te ves muy sexy hoy, Bella. 33A, ¿verdad?**

_Dios_, ahora odiaba a este hombre, era oficial. Sin importar si era el mejor francotirador del ejército. Le iba a disparar en el momento en que sobreviviera a mi confrontación con Edward, quien me miraba, con cada músculo marcado en su mandíbula.

**—Oficina. Ahora.**

La mirada de Carmen fue curiosa cuando Edward me arrastró más allá de su escritorio sin decir una palabra.

**—Hola** —dije en voz baja antes de que Edward me llevara a su oficina y cerrara la puerta.

Explotó de inmediato.

**— ¿Por qué diablos él sabe la talla de tus pechos?**

Si no estuviera demasiado preocupada por lo que él pensaba, me hubiera sentido insultada por la forma en que ni siquiera se tomó un segundo para dudar creyendo que mis pechos eran tan pequeños.

**—No es lo que piensas…**

**— ¿Por qué pasaste tanto maldito tiempo con ese chico, Bella?**

**—No comenzó de esa manera…**

**—Lo juro por Dios, Bella, ¿quieres matarme de celos cada vez?**

Parpadeé, incapaz de creer que estaba siendo tan abierto con sus sentimientos.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

**— ¡Sé que él es un maldito ángel si lo comparas conmigo! Sé que en el fondo es un maldito buen chico comparado conmigo. No es un bastardo, con una bolsa de mierda desconocida como padre y una madre que no tuvo más remedio que vender…**

Mis ojos lagrimeaban, me arrojé a sus brazos, tomándolo por sorpresa. Abracé a Edward tan fuerte como pude.

**—No lo eres y nunca tendrás una razón para estar celoso por mí culpa, no importa en qué situación me encuentres. Eres el mejor hombre para mí **—Aún así, él se mantuvo rígido, su falta de voluntad para creer en mí era palpable. Me puse de puntillas para besar sus labios. Mirándolo a los ojos le susurré: —**Edward, lo digo en serio. Eres al único al que quiero. No me importa tu pasado, creo que es maravilloso y hermoso, lo que tu madre hizo para mantenerte con vida.**

Él dijo lentamente:

**—La mayoría de la gente no lo ve de la forma en que tú lo haces, Bella. Ellos piensan que mi mamá es basura por la forma en que solía ganarse la vida** —su voz se volvió feroz—. **Pero ella creció en la pobreza, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ir a la escuela, y mi padre, quien quiera que sea, la violó**—Cuando dejó de hablar, su respiración se hizo áspera, solo pude llorar y besarlo de nuevo, deseando que hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer para quitarle el dolor**—. Ella hizo lo único que pensó que podía hacer y no la culpo por ello. Pero nunca… nunca lo hizo con hombres casados. Nunca…**

Coloqué un tembloroso dedo sobre sus labios.

**—Edward, nunca tienes que defenderla enfrente de mí.** —Dándole una temblorosa y burlona sonrisa, le dije—: **En todo caso, deberías detenerme por golpear a todo el que intente insultarla delante de mí. **—Mi voz se hizo débil—. **Nunca tuve la oportunidad de disculparme** **correctamente por eso. No fue una buena impresión…**

Edward tomó mi barbilla con brusquedad, inclinando mi rostro para que pudiera besarme profundamente. La pasión del beso hizo que mis dedos se doblaran y lo único que pude hacer fue inclinarme hacia él y devolverle el beso.

**—Fue la mejor impresión, cariño. Nunca pensé que iba a encontrar a una mujer que hiciera eso por mi mamá.**

Me sonrojé ante la extraña mirada de gratitud en el rostro de Edward.

**—No fue nada** —murmuré.

**—Fue todo. El pasado de mi mamá es un secreto a voces en el mundo en el que vivo, Bella, algo de lo que todos podían hablar a nuestras espaldas, pero ninguno de ellos tenía el coraje para decirlo abiertamente. Pero aún así, todos lo sabían.**

Y probablemente había sido Esme la responsable de controlar las reacciones molestas de su familia. En cierto modo, entendía por qué. Realmente no había nada que pudieras hacer para evitar que la gente hablara de ti, si lo querían.

Edward frunció el ceño de repente.

**—Sin embargo, no creo que estés libre de culpa sobre ese chico.**

Pero sus palabras carecían de calor, y supe que no se encontraba tan furioso como antes.

**—Embry era, es, un guardaespaldas que mi madre contrató para cuidar de mí.**

**— ¿Qué demonios?**

Asintiendo, continué:

**—Mi mamá es, umm, del tipo sobreprotector. Movió algunos hilos, creo, para asegurarse de que Embry tuviera una de las pocas vacantes de tu empresa.**

**—Revisé sus antecedentes** —dijo pensativo—. **Estaba perfectamente calificado.**

**—También es un ex militar.**

**— ¿Ese maldito chico?**

Riendo de nuevo, agité un dedo en señal de advertencia.

**—Cuidado. Ese maldito chico fácilmente podría dispararte si sabe cómo lo llamas.**

La voz de Edward se heló.

**—Él podría dispararme, pero no al ejército entero que puedo contratar para dispararle si se atreve a hacer otro movimiento contigo.**

Hice una mueca.

**—Eres un mal perdedor. ¿No puedes dejar que otra persona gane?**

Arrastrándome de vuelta a sus brazos, murmuró:

**—Nunca. No donde tú estás implicada.**

De acuerdo, eso me tenía mordiéndome el labio muy fuerte porque se volvía muy difícil para mí no decirle cuánto lo amaba. Su mano de repente fue debajo de mi falda, sus dedos acariciaron mi sexo.

Grité.

**— ¿Edward?**

**— ¿Todavía te duele? Sé que te follé muy duro.** —Frunció el ceño—. **No deberías haberme rogado así después de la primera vez…**

**—YO NO TE ROGUÉ.** —Sin embargo, hubiera sonado más convincente si no hubiera estado ondulando alrededor de sus dedos.

_Dios, lo deseaba jodidamente ahora._

Él sonrió.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero a pesar de que quería alejarme no pude. Su toque era adictivo, y pronto supe que no iba a conseguir suficiente de él.

**—La próxima vez follaremos, Bella…**

**— ¿Qué?** —le pregunté sin aliento.

Lentamente alejó sus dedos y solo pude mirarlo con fascinación mientras los lamía.

**—Todo el mundo sabrá a quién le perteneces y quién tiene el único derecho de follarte.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les dejo un nuevo Cap. <strong>**Gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos.**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de Marian Tee, y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados.**

_Chicas aquí esta la continuación de "Perseguida" y "Cortejada", para quienes no han leído las historias antes mencionadas, les recomiendo que las lean antes de iniciar con esta._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lección #6<span>**

**_Cuando tu millonario le deja saber al mundo que eres suya, es el final de su agonía y el comienzo de la tuya._**

**— Oh, querida.** —Seth miró mis ropas arrugadas a propósito, en el momento en que regresé a nuestra oficina.

Tratando de no parecer tan nerviosa como me sentía, pregunté:

**— ¿Qué?**

Antes de que él pudiera responder, un pitido sonó desde los altavocesdel sistema de megafonía, lo cual significaba que estábamos a punto deescuchar un anuncio para toda la compañía.

**—Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros. Este es su presidente ejecutivo, Edward Cullen. Me gustaría extenderles personalmente una invitación a todos mis empleados para que se unan a mí después del trabajo en la cafetería. Como parte de Cullen Inc., considero a todos y cada uno de ustedes como miembros valiosos de mi familia **—Tuve un muy, muy mal presentimiento sobre esto—. **Sería un honor si me permitieran presentarles a la mujer de mi vida en primer lugar.**

Hubo gritos, aplausos y llantos en voz alta procedentes de las oficinas cercanas.

Seth susurró:

**—Guau.**

Heidi salió de la oficina y no tenía el corazón para decirle que ella todavía oiría las siguientes palabras de Edward sin importar a dónde fuera. Los altavoces del sistema de megafonía se encontraban por todas partes.

**—Y para celebrar este importante acontecimiento, vamos a tener un bar abierto y una mesa de buffet. Espero poder contar con que ustedes se unan a mí más tarde a las cinco y cuarto. Gracias.**

Cuarenta minutos más tarde y todavía no había tenido éxito en contactar a Edward por teléfono.

**—Contesta el teléfono, tonto **—murmuré mientras volvía a marcar su número. En cambio, el mismo tono robótico me respondía, diciéndome que había apagado su teléfono.

Traté de ir a su oficina para detener su locura, pero tenía una barricada humana con el nombre de Carmen.

**—El Señor Cullen** —dijo secamente mientras sus ojos brillaban—, **no está atendiendo ninguna visita en estos momentos.**

**— ¿En serio, Carmen? ¿En serio?**

Ella ni siquiera parpadeó.

**—En serio.** —Y entonces cerró la puerta.

Las cinco y cuarto llegaron antes de que estuviera preparada para ello. Me miré las manos, las cuales temblaban demasiado. Con Alice fuera de su oficina y Heidi que aún no había vuelto de donde probablemente me maldecía, sentí que era seguro decirle a Seth mis mayores temores.

**— ¿Qué voy a hacer, Seth? Estoy tan nerviosa. No quiero que la gente se ría de él si piensan que soy la peor novia que pudo haber escogido. **—Estaba hiperventilando para el momento en que terminé.

Seth se apresuró a mi lado.

**—Respira, Bella, respira.**

**—N… no puedo.**

**—Va a salir bien. Estoy seguro de que las personas no tienen ninguna expectativa. Las mujeres solo se sentirán tristes de que alguien finalmente haya conseguido reclamar al Señor Cullen y los hombres solo estarán ahí por la cerveza gratis.**

Me sacó de mi cubículo.

**—Ahora, vamos a salir y disfrutar e esto. Todo va a estar bien.**

En el momento en que salimos de nuestra puerta, fuimos inmediatamente arrastrados por la ruidosa multitud que se dirigía a la cafetería. Había una gran aglomeración cerca de la entrada, así que tuvimos que deslizar nuestras tarjetas una a la vez. Mientras hacíamos fila, comencé a escuchar lo que las demás personas estaban diciendo.

**— ¿Quién crees que es la nueva novia del Señor Cullen?**

Me atraganté.

**—Apuesto a que es súper alta.**

_¿Acaso ser alta en los estándares hobbit cuenta?_

**—Apuesto a que es hermosa.**

_¿Acaso haber sido votada como la Señora Hermosa en el jardín de niños contaba?_

**—Por supuesto, ella es rica.**

Me di la vuelta.

**—Me voy ahora…**

Seth entre risas me hizo girarme de nuevo a mi lugar.

**—Olvídate de ellos, Bella. Este es tu día. No dejes que crean que lo arruinarán.**

Era fácil para él decirlo, pensé mordazmente. No era la mujer que esperaban que fuera una supermodelo, una reina de belleza y una heredera, todo en uno. No había asientos disponibles para el momento en que entramos. Seth y yo tuvimos que quedarnos parados en los amplios alféizares de las ventanas en la parte de atrás de la cafetería, así que solo pudimos tener un vistazo de Edward, quien se situó al frente, en la parte superior del escenario móvil de la compañía. Apareció hermoso y completamente relajado, el asno.

**—Oh, Dios mío, me gustaría haber sido capaz de tener sexo con él antes de que se encontrara una novia.**

**— ¿Quién dijo eso?** —le dije entre dientes a Seth, quien solo se limitó a reír en respuesta.

Alguien más murmuró:

**—Esto tiene que ser serio, nunca nos presentó a las otras.**

Alice subió al escenario, con micrófono en mano.

**— ¡Hola a todos!** —Toda la multitud aplaudió de manera instantánea ante sus animadas palabras. Ella era impresionante a la vista, la elección perfecta para una anfitriona en esta ocasión—. **Ya saben por qué estamos todos aquí.**

Los hombres aclamaron y las mujeres abuchearon.

Solo quería irme. Así que esto era lo que él quería decir cuando dijo que lo tendría más fácil si yo simplemente confesaba lo nuestro primero. En retrospectiva, debería haber hecho totalmente lo que dijo. Simplemente podría haber cambiado mi estado en Facebook a ―En una relación‖ y así habría sido, todo el mundo habría difundido eso por mí.

Ahora me había quedado atrapada con la extraña capacidad de Edward para torturarme de vergüenza.

**—Damas y caballeros, sin más preámbulos, les presento a la novia de Edward.**

Las dos últimas palabras de Alice me hicieron saltar, mi cabeza inmediatamente se sacudió de regreso al escenario. Pero Edward no estaba en ninguna parte para ser encontrado. _Mierda, dónde estaba._

**— ¡Aaaah!**

Si las personas también se habían estado preguntando dónde se encontraba o a dónde había ido, mi grito completamente les había dado su ubicación. Y la presencia de su novia. Levantó la vista hacia mí, aunque realmente no estaba tan lejos de él, con la excepcional altura de Edward. Una atractiva y lenta sonrisa tocó sus labios mientras arrastraba las palabras:

**—Ahora, mi pequeña y hermosa novia, ¿por qué no me das un beso para que todo el mundo aquí sepa lo orgullosa que estás de ser mía?**

Me atraganté con mi risa mientras las mujeres a nuestro alrededor dejaron escapar un audible suspiró.

**— ¿Realmente tenías que decir eso?** —susurré.

**—Sí, y realmente tienes que besarme ah…**

Cubrí sus labios con los míos, con la esperanza de sorprenderlo. Y él lo estaba, pero éste era Edward y se recuperó en un segundo, su mano se curvó alrededor de mi nuca para acercarme más. Se suponía que iba a ser un casto beso, pero entonces él lamía mis labios, aplicando presión, y tuve que separar mis labios para que su lengua pudiera entrar a mi boca.

_Y eso fue todo._

Había perdido completamente todo sentido de la decencia. Todo lo que sabía era que Edward me besaba lo suficientemente fuerte para que mis sentidos se tambalearan completamente. Sin romper el beso, me balanceó de repente fuera del alféizar de la ventana, sus brazos apretados alrededor de mi cintura mientras lentamente me bajaba al suelo.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, inmediatamente traté de recuperar el aliento.

Con uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, nos había girado para hacerle frente a la ahora silenciosa multitud. Palidecí, viendo que todos los ojos estaban sobre nosotros, pero Edward no pareció importarle o tal vez estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de atención. Se dirigió hacia la multitud, pero su mirada se encontraba sobre Embry cuando dijo concisamente:

**—Mi mujer. **

* * *

><p><strong> Bella debio haber aprovechado la oportunidad de decirles a todos cuando Edward se lo ofreció. Que pena que lo dijera frente a todos.. Pero bueno puede que sea romántico.<strong>

**Gracias por su apoyo. El link del grupo lo encuentran en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de Marian Tee, y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados.**

_Chicas aquí esta la continuación de "Perseguida" y "Cortejada", para quienes no han leído las historias antes mencionadas, les recomiendo que las lean antes de iniciar con esta._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lección #7<span>**

**_Tu millonario solo permanecerá en una jaula contigo_**

**_Si es una jaula que él ha diseñado_**

Edward Cullen como novio era más de lo que una mujer nunca podría querer. Sabía que ―novio‖ se vería como una palabra reprimida para describir a alguien como él. Aunque me gustaba, y parecía que a él también. Me dijo que nunca había sido novio de cualquier chica. Si tenía mi camino, siempre sería su novia.

Cuando sea que estaba conmigo, ocasionalmente mostraría su lado infantil, el lado que esperarías de un novio que se preocupa por ti y no de un complejo y enigmático amante que solía ser el mayor playboy famoso en Holanda.

Me encantaba.

_Lo amaba._

**_Día dos._**

Lo primero de lo que quería asegurarme era que cualquiera en la oficina entendiera que nada tenía que cambiar cómo me trataban. Podría ser la señora del jefe, pero también era Bella Swan, una de las nuevas chicas en Cullen Inc.

Del tipo que tomé la correcta, y errónea, decisión diciéndole a Alice sobre esto, y lo siguiente que supe es que ella estaba caminando delante de mí, mi último artículo bajo su brazo, y abriendo la puerta de su oficina.

Entonces arrojó el archivo al suelo y comenzó a gritar.

**— ¿De verdad me estás dando esta mierda solo porque ahora eres la novia de Edward?**

En el acto de arrodillarme y coger mi artículo, me congelé, mirándola con la mandíbula en el suelo.

_¿Esto era real?_

Los ojos de Alice se entrecerraron.

**—Y ahora, ¿no crees que siquiera valgo la pena para responder?**

Con el artículo ahora en mi mano, tartamudeo.

**— ¡No! Quiero decir, oh dios mío, no. Yo solo… ¿qué está mal con el artículo?** _— ¿De verdad me odia tanto?_ Ella pidió un sexy romanceparanormal que pudiese competir con The Vampire Diaries.

Le di su LoveMonster, el cual cuenta la historia de una chica que acaba de descubrir suparentesco demoniaco (del buen tipo) y averigua que era una leyendaviviendo entre otras criaturas sobrenaturales. El giro: es secuestrada por unguapísimo y poderoso demonio que estaba cabreado por el hecho deque ella había olvidado que era su prometida.

_¿No sonaba eso bien?_

**—Hay muchas cosas mal con eso. El artículo es bueno ¡pero no es lo mejor que puedes hacer! No quiero que de repente seas complaciente solo porque estás con el CEO.**

**—No lo seré** —prometo fervientemente.

Edward aparece en la entrada, un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

**— ¿Todo está bien, señoritas?**

**— ¡No interrumpas!** —espeta Alice.

Detrás de ella, rápidamente sacudo la cabeza hacia Edward, advirtiéndole de la intromisión. Me mira por un momento antes de alejarse sin una palabra.

Alice regresa a su mesa, diciendo en alto.

**—Gracias a Dios que Edward al menos sabe bien cuando interferir. **—Su mirada angosta vuela a mí, y hago mi mejor esfuerzo porencontrarla—. **Sabes muy bien cómo actuar mimada conmigo, ¿verdad, Bella?**

**—Sí, señor.**

**— ¡Alice!**

**—Señor Alice… quiero decir, Señora Alice.**

Asiente.

**—Bien. Ahora Cierra la puerta y vuelve a trabajar.** —Con las piernas temblando, voy a la puerta, consciente de como todos deliberadamente estaban deteniendo el ritmo en frente de la oficina de Alice para escuchar cómo estaba regañándome. En el momento que cierro la puerta, Alice dijo—: **¿Estuve bien?** —Doy la vuelta con sorpresa. Me sonrió**—. Creo que lo estuve ya que también te convencí por completo.**

**—P… pero…**

**—Sí, lo sé, estás agradecida. Ahora todos ya saben que no vas a tener un trato especial. Y de cualquier forma, gran reportaje.**

Aún estaba aturdida cuando regresé a mi cubículo. El teléfono sonó y supe de inmediato que era Edward.

**_E. ¿Qué ocurrió?_**

**_B. Hoy Alice me enseñó una muy buena lección. Todo está bien, no te preocupes. Encantado de escuchar eso. Esta noche tengo una lección para que también aprendas._**

**_E. Oh cariño. Eso suena muy mal._**

**_B. Podemos comenzar ahora si quieres._**

**_E. NO. Ven aquí. Te extraño._**

**_B. ¡No! ¡Horas de oficina!_**

El teléfono suena. Edward ronronea desde el otro extremo de la línea.

**—Si no estás aquí en menos de un minuto, voy a ir ahí, y voy a besarte en medio de tus encantadoras compañeras. Heidi te odiará más, y volverá a sabotear tus artículos…**

**— ¡Estoy yendo, burro!**

**_Día cuatro._**

**—Me dijiste que estarías en casa esta noche.** —Me enfadé en el iPad, deliberadamente doblando de cerca la pantalla para que él pudiese ver más de mi escote, el cual estaba realzado por mi sedoso camisón.

Sinceramente, estaba sonrojándome por completo mientras lo hacía pero quería castigarlo.

**—Cielo, eres cruel.** —La voz de Edward estaba estrangulada.

Sonreí, recostándome para que él pudiese verme la cara y no solo mis pechos casi cubiertos.

**—Lo sé. Es tu culpa. Yo… te echo de menos.** —Aún tenía un momento difícil al admitir mis sentimientos por él, pero esta vez no podía evitarlo.

Después de anunciar a toda la compañía que ahora era la única mujer en su vida, él tuvo que marchase para un encuentro de emergencia en Dubái… otra vez.

**—También te extraño. Más que lo que jodidamente piensas.**

Intenté no reír. Nadie era como mi millonario Holandés, con sus rudas y dulces formas.

**—De cualquier forma, ¿dónde estás?** —Estaba rodeado por una oscuridad que no podía determinar dónde estaba con exactitud.

**—En una habitación de hotel** —respondió brevemente.

**— ¿Dónde están tus amigos?** —Edward no tenía opción al presentarme a los otros dos hombres incluidos en los legendarios millonarios mujeriegos del mundo, no cuando se habían más o menos colado en nuestra llamada de video la noche anterior.

**—Fuera. Viendo bailar a mujeres desnudas… un regalo de un jeque del petróleo.**

Reventé.

**— ¡No te unas a ellos!**

**—No lo haré con una condición.**

Mis cejas se elevaron.

**— ¿Condición? Esto no es algo que puedas…**

**—Bella, haz un estriptis para mí.**

**— ¿Qué?**

**—Pero te extraño tanto, nena.**

Miré a la pantalla.

**—No…**

Sonrió.

**—Y esta vez, quiero verte tocarte mientras lo haces.**

** —NO.** —Esta vez no pude evitar ponerme roja. _¿Tocarme? ¿Para él era real? ¿Ni siquiera podía decir ―pene con nadie excepto con él y ahora quería que me tocase?_

**— ¿Por qué no? Me enciende verte tocarte.**

Jadeé.

**— ¡No puedo hacer eso!**

**— ¿Por qué no? Ten un poco de piedad de un hombre hambriento, Bella. Te extraño con tanta locura. Ni siquiera puedo centrarme en mi trabajo porque sigo pensando en ti, completamente abierta debajo de mí, tomándote con mi pene…**

**— ¡Edward! **—Gemí, rápidamente bajando el volumen de mi iPad.

_Dios, esperaba que Rosalie ahora estuviese durmiendo. Nunca me dejaría vivir esto._

Él suspiró.

**—Entonces la próxima vez. Si no quieres tocarte entonces háblame.**

**— ¿Hablar de qué?** —pregunté aunque tenía la sensación de que sabía dónde estaba yendo esto. También sabía que estaba asustada y excitada por esto.

La voz de Edward había tomado una nota ronronearte, del tipo que nunca fallaba al hacer locuras con mi cuerpo.

**—Bella, sabes lo que quiero.**

_Dios, no podía entenderlo bastante cuando hablaba así, como si supiese que era tan sexy que era imposible de resistir. Y lo era._

Mi respiración se trabó.

**—N… no sé qué decir.**

Susurró tan suave como siempre—: **¿Si te digo que quiero saber cómo finalmente se siente alimentarte de mi pene, que dirías?**

Apretujé los muslos, pero era demasiado tarde. Estaba húmeda, demasiado. Tragando, murmuré**—: Entonces diría que quiero saber cómo** **también sabe tu pene.** —Cerré los ojos justo después de que dijese las palabras_. Oh dios mío, lo hice_, como si, fuera una friki, _¿cómo dije eso?_

**—Y si estuviera a tu lado, ¿qué harías?**

Mis ojos se cerraron, lentamente narré lo que ahora podía imaginar con tanta facilidad, las imágenes tan vividas más calientes invadían mi cuerpo incluso cuando el triángulo entre mis piernas se volvió más húmedo.

**—Te… te empujaría a la cama, te desabrocharía el cinturón, te quitaría los pantalones. Todos hasta que estuvieses completamente desnudo.**

**— ¿Y después?**

**—T… tú estás ya duro, pero te quiero más duro. Así que te… te acariciaría entre mis pechos.**

**— ¿Están ahora duros tus pezones, Bella?**

**—Sí.**

**—Bien. Y después de que me dieses el mejor magreo de tetas de mi vida, ¿entonces qué?**

**—Te llevaría a mi boca…**

La puerta se abrió y grité, después grité de nuevo cuando capto la visión de Edward de pie en la entrada, llevando una chaqueta de cuero negra, camisa blanca y vaqueros.

**—Oh dios mío, ¿por qué estás aquí?** —Mis manos se entrecruzan sobre mi cuerpo en formas diferentes cuando intento averiguar que esconder primero.

**—Sorpresa**. —Con una peligrosa sonrisa sexy en los labios, entra en mi habitación y cierra de golpe la puerta. Sacudiendo la cabeza con desconcierto, murmuré—: **No puedo creer que estés aquí. ¿No se suponía que estabas en Dubái?**

**—Tomé pronto un viaje a casa y decidí sorprenderte. **—Se sacó la chaqueta y la colgó al lado de mi bata en la puerta—. **¿Feliz?**

Casi sonaba como si no estuviera seguro de ello y puse los ojos en blanco.

**— ¿De verdad tienes que preguntarlo?**

Los hombros de Edward se movieron en un indolente encogimiento.

**—Ahora…** —Miró significativamente a la cama.

Tragué.

**— ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de chuparme ahora el pene?**

Mi garganta se secó, pero no podía negar cuando mi cuerpo brincó ante sus palabras.

**—Yo…** —cerrando los ojos por un momento, dije—: **Eso… eso suena bien.**

**—Entonces soy tuyo.**

Llevó unos pocos segundos más antes de que pudiese forzarme amoverme y después lentamente comencé a dirigirle hacia la cama, lacual parecía imposiblemente pequeña para alguien de su tamañ aterrizó sobre su trasero, le di un suave empujón, yobedientemente aterrizó sobre su de su mirada en mí, hice lo que dije en el teléfono, comenzando con desabrocharle el cinturón y sacarle la correa. Arrojándola al suelo, me muevo sobre el cierre de sus pantalones, luchando con él porque su pene ya está presionando por atención debajo de éste.

**— ¿Necesitas ayuda? **—pregunta con voz ronca.

Sacudí la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño en concentración cuando finalmente forcé al cierre a bajar y procedí a quitarle los pantalones. Se unió a su cinturón en el suelo, seguido por los calcetines, zapatos y todo lo demás hasta que estuvo en los calzoncillos negros. El nivel de oxígeno en mi cuerpo profundizó con lentitud en el momento que quité la última pieza de ropa del camino. Su pene saltó, como si supiese lo que iba después.

**— ¿Después qué?** —Susurré.

**—Tus pechos** —gruñó Edward.

_Oh, verdad. Dije eso. ¿Verdad?_

Arrodillándome, lentamente acerqué mis pechos hasta que su pene estuvo acomodado en medio. Me moví de arriba a abajo, y sentí todo el cuerpo de Edward temblar ante el movimiento. Tomando confianza de eso, me curvé más lento, ajustando más cerca mis pechos justo cuando chupé la cabeza de su pene.

Edward gruñó.

**—Ah, cielo. Eso fue… aaah** —terminó con otro gemido cuando tomé toda la cabeza con la boca, mi lengua serpenteando en torno a ella como una piruleta. El sabor de su pene era salado y algo más, algo totalmente a Edward. El placer que escuché de su voz y sentí de los temblores que constantemente iban por su cuerpo alimentaba mi propio placer, dándome un vertiginoso sentido de poder. Ahora, más segura, liberé mis pechos para ahuecar el suave saco debajo y fui recompensada con otro gemido—. **Sostén mi pene** —gruñó.

Agarrándolo con una mano, apreté la base de su pene justo cuando intenté tomar más de él en mi boca.

**—Sí** —rechinó—. **Más **—Me levanté así podía tomar otras pocas pulgadas. Los dedos de Edward se cernieron por mi pelo antes de agarrarlo con deliciosa rudeza**—. Más Bella.**

Algo dentro de mí se extasió ante su petición e hice mi mejor esfuerzo por tomar más de él, deteniéndome una vez en el momento que sentí a mi garganta cerrarse en protesta, no acostumbrada a tomar algo tan grande como su pene.

Cuando tuve dentro todo lo que pude, comencé a mover la boca de arriba abajo, amando su pene en la forma que secretamente había soñado durante tanto tiempo. Edward gimió al ritmo de mis movimientos y cuando su agarre en mi pelo se hizo más fuerte, instintivamente incrementé mi tempo, la cabeza bombeando de arriba abajo mientras lo chupaba con todo lo que tenía.

**—Me estoy viniendo** —dijo con voz ronca.

Supe que estaba preguntándome si también quería tomar su corrida, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que sí. Lo quería para mí, todo para mí, y esta parte de él no sería de nadie más. Cuando su cuerpo se tensó, tomé la señal y le apreté de las bolas con suavidad antes de juntar las uñas sobre su entrepierna.

Se vino con un grito, su cuerpo se sacudió, y tragué todo, saboreando todo el momento el placer en su rostro.

**—Bella** —suspiró.

Pero antes de que pudiésemos decir algo más, Rosalie estaba tocando la puerta.

**— ¡Ustedes dos, me despertaron!**

_¡Mierda!_

Cogí las mantas y las puse sobre mí mientras mi amiga abría la puerta.

**—Hola, Rosalie** —dijo Edward con tranquilidad.

**— ¿Imagino que el bulto debajo de las mantas es mi amiga?**

Gruñí cuando Edward admitió con facilidad—: **Estoy feliz de decirte que sí.**

**— ¡Edward! **—Gemí.

**_Día Diez._**

**— ¿Estás segura de que vas a estar bien aquí sola?** —preguntó Alice mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina. Era un viernes por la tarde y Alice estaba visiblemente con prisa para marcharse.

Me colgué la mochila sobre los hombros.

**—Estoy bien. Esperaré a Edward en su oficina ahora que te marchas.**

Cuando entré en su suite privada de oficinas, Carmen también estaba preparándose para marcharse.

**—Todavía está en una reunión, pero puedes continuar. Si enciendes la CCTV en sus monitores puedes verlo.**

La revelación me hizo marear y arrojé los brazos a su alrededor.

**— ¡Gracias por permitirme saber eso!**

**—Disfrútalo** —dijo alegremente sobre el hombro mientras se iba por la puerta.

Apresurándome dentro de la oficina de Edward, encendí la cara pantalla del monitor táctil. La brillante maquina sonó, pidiendo una contraseña. Esta la sabía ya que ayer él me había dado un puñado de contraseñas para memorizar, junto con mi propio equipo de guardaespaldas infiltrados. Había dicho que no sería demasiado cauto ahora que muchas personas sabían quién era yo en su vida.

La pantalla volvió a la vida, centrada en una de las numerosas salas de conferencias de Cullen Inc. Esta era completamente roja, blanca y azul, imagino que solía hacer esto para impresionar a los potenciales compañeros de negocios con los que Americanizaba lo que sus productos podrían ser.

Hábil, audaz, en movimiento en tu cara, aquella, sino esa era y tenía siempre el su estilo.

Edward permanecía de pie en la cabeza de la mesa, la cual estaba ocupada por una docena de ejecutivos de varias compañías de producción. Se veía extremadamente caliente, su precioso rostro orgulloso y su voz calmada y confiada mientras hablaba de las últimas ofertas de Cullen In.

Vestido en un traje blanco y negro, sin corbata, se veía exactamente como el victorioso millonario CEO que era, y hacia que mi corazón aún fuese a por más en ese momento.

**—Oh dios mío** —susurré.

Edward paró de hablar.

Los ejecutivos estaban mirando alrededor de la habitación.

**— ¿Escuché eso? **—murmuró uno de los hombres.

**—Mierda** —dije antes de que pudiese detenerme.

_¿Esto tenía altavoces?_

Cuando miré de nuevo al monitor, Edward estaba mirándome.

**—Mierda.**

**—Mis disculpas, caballeros** —dijo Edward arrastrando las palabras—. **Al parecer mi novia está impaciente de que aún no haya terminado con** **este encuentro para llevarla a la cama.**

La risa de buena naturaleza de los ejecutivos solo me hizo querer desaparecer más.

**—Ahora, cielo, haznos a todos un favor y apaga los altavoces. Estaré contigo en diez minutos.**

Edward estaba riendo cuando entró en la oficina exactamente diez minutos después. Le lancé un zapato, pero lo atrapó sin romper su andar.

**— ¿Me extrañaste?** —Me sacó de su silla y automáticamente envolví las piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras arrojaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Apartándome de él, dejándolo llevar mi peso, lo miré.

**— ¿De verdad tenías que hacer a todos saber que estoy… ya sabes… eh?**

** — ¡Joder…. Guao!** —gritó cuando le tiré de la oreja, pero aún estaba sonriendo.

No pude evitar devolver la sonrisa aunque aún pensaba que él era un burro por decir lo que dijo. Dios, era tan adorable cuando era así. Se aclaró la garganta, de repente pareciendo serio, y me hizo fruncir el ceño.

**— ¿Qué es esto?**

**— ¿Estarías terriblemente enfadada si te dijese que necesito media hora más para terminar de trabajar? Quiero ser capaz de enviar el contrato a Summit Entertainment esta noche así podré estar libre para el fin de semana.**

En realidad Edward se veía vacilante, y eso me hacía amarlo más.

Le sonreí.

**—Sin problema.** —Retorciéndome me puso abajo, caminé descalza hacia el sofá después apartando el bolso de su escritorio—. **Te esperaré, no me importa.**

**— ¿No te importa?**

**—Edward.**

** —Solo treinta minutos **—prometió, pero pude ver que su mente ya estaba trabajando.

Conectando los auriculares, encendí el iPad y comencé a ver el último episodio de The Walking Dead. Cuando el episodio terminó en otro final de suspenso.

_Oh dios mío_, esa escena de prisión me liquidó totalmente, miré con sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que Edward estaba acuclillado frente a mí, su hermoso rostro inescrutable pero con un suave brillo desconocido en sus ojos verdes. Nerviosa por su cercanía, me quité los cascos y dije débilmente.

** —Hey.** —_Diez días…_ Este hombre había sido mi novio durante diez días y aun no podía creerlo.

**—Hey. **—Me miró durante un largo silencio. Entonces sus labios se curvaron—. **¿Sabes que eres la primera mujer que conozco que se** **preocupó por esperarme aquí por trabajar?**

**— ¿Les preguntaste a todas?**

**—Sí.**

**—Oh.** —Entonces me encogí de hombros con impotencia y dije—: **¿Por qué no debería esperarte? No me importa.**

Me besó la nariz.

**—Y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.**

Después de eso, solo parecía natural ser la primera en inclinarme para así poder besarlo. El beso fue dulce durante un momento, pero pronto Edward se quedó a cargo de él, y se volvió abrasadoramente caliente, dejándome aturdida y sin respiración cuando se apartó.

**— ¿Bella?**

**— ¿Mmm?**

**— ¿Qué te parece mudarte para vivir conmigo?**

Mis brazos cayeron de él mientras esperaba a que Edward me repitiese lo que dijo. Cuando solo me miró, tartamudeé:

**— ¿De verdad escuché que me pediste mudarme co… conti… ti… go?**

**—Quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo** —dijo con compostura.

_Oh dios mío, como, como, oh dios mío, oh dios mío._ Cuanto más me miraba Edward más me convertía en una babosa, con el sentido común derritiéndose poco a poco. Bizqueando hacia él, intenté buscar algunas señales de diversión, prueba de que estaba bromeando... _Pero no había._

**— ¿Esto es… cual es la palabra… demasiado rápido para ti?** — Edward debía estar muy inquieto consigo mismo si su normalmente perfecto inglés le falló y no podía recordar esas dos simples palabras.

También eran ciertas, y no dudé en apoderarme de ellas de inmediato, la cabeza subiendo y bajando y el alivio inundándome por dentro cuando dije:

**—Sí, tienes razón. Es demasiado rápido. Quiero decir, probablemente lo dijiste impulsivamente, ¿verdad? Y ahora crees…**

**—Bella.**

Me callé.

**—Se siente bien para mí.**

**— ¿D… de verdad?**

Edward se puso de pie, exigiendo:

**— ¿Por qué dudas de mi deseo de tenerte en mi casa?**

**— ¿Por qué eres tú? **—pregunté débilmente. Es como si tuviese que remarcar como de diferentes éramos todo el tiempo. _¿No podía ver eso por sí mismo?_ Ni siquiera había querido cortejarme, y eso no era de ninguna forma un compromiso. _¿Y ahora quería que me mudase con él?_

**—Las personas cambian** —devolvió con frialdad.

Lo observé alejarse, deteniéndose cuando llegó a las ventanas del techo al suelo de la oficina. Mirando el horizonte, su espalda hacia mí, preguntó en voz baja:

**— ¿Quieres mudarte conmigo?**

**—Pero es demasiado pronto** —espeté.

Silencio.

Edward se dio la vuelta.

**—Sé que lo es, pero también sé lo que quiero y es a ti, conmigo, todo el tiempo.**

Su voz era tranquila y sincera, por lo cual suponía que tenía que estar gradecida. Si hubiera intentando seducirme para decir que sí, estaría complacido al tener éxito. Era simple en sus brazos, sus besos y toques capacitados para hacerme hacer cosas que nunca pensaría que haría o diría.

Pero con la pequeña distancia separándonos, mi mente era capaz de funcionar… casi. Y estaba gritando todo tipo de protestas. Edward y yo solo nos habíamos conocido hace unos pocos meses, y en esos días él se las había arreglado para cambiar mi vida demasiado. Me había dado mi primer sabor de deseo sexual, de desamor, del mayor terrorífico y estimulante tipo de amor que conocería en mi vida.

Y ahora quería que diese este gigantesco paso de la seguridad y comodidad familiaridad de mi antigua vida.

Edward dijo con fiereza:

**—Dime tus objeciones.**

**—Yo… mi… mataría a mis padres si averiguaran que estoy viviendo con un chico.**

**—Entonces no se lo digas. Deja tus cosas en casa de Rosalie y puedes crear nuevos recuerdos conmigo.**

_Dios, era bueno._ Si me hubiera dicho de comprar nuevas cosas ya que mis antiguas pertenencias no importaban, habría estado en contra. Pero cuando lo dijo de esa forma, _oh santo cielo_, también lo quería. Quería nuevos recuerdos… algunos recuerdos, más recuerdos con Edward.

**— ¿Eso es todo, Bella?** —Había una nota irónica en su voz, como si supiese que simplemente estaba aferrándome a soportes.

Comencé a sentir pánico. Esa era la más grande, y admisiblemente la más lamentable, objeción con la que podía dar pero Edward lo había resuelto de un tiro.

Tragando, solté:

** —Pero Edward… ¿qué pasa si pierdes el interés en mí debido a esto? **—Era mi más gran temor y quería llorar por decirlo en alto.

**—Bella…**

Sacudí la cabeza, sin querer mirarlo porque ya estaba llorando. _Dios, esto era tan embarazoso. _Todas las mujeres con las que había salido en el pasado probablemente nunca lloraron en frente de él porque eso le asustaría. Y aquí estaba yo, prácticamente asustándolo cada día. Solo sentí que Edward estaba cerca de mi cuando estuvo arrodillado y apartándome las manos de la cara.

**—Bella, escucha. Eres la primera, la única mujer a la que jamás he cortejado, la única mujer por la que he trabajado con tanta fuerza por tener de regreso en mi vida. Eres la única mujer que quiero lo suficiente como para mudarse conmigo. ¿Cómo sería posible que perdiera el interés por ti cuando te quiero tanto?**

**—Pero hay muchas otras** —aspiré. Patético, lo sabía, pero también era patéticamente verdad.

Su sonrisa pareció un poco irónica cuando habló.

**—Eres la única chica con la que he salido de la que en realidad no estoy seguro. Estoy preocupado de que habrá algo que haré mal de nuevo y me dejarás antes de que me dejes explicarlo. Eres la única chica por la que constantemente miro… siempre te echo de menos cuando no estás conmigo.**

Sollocé más fuerte ante sus palabras.

**—Pero nunca te dejaré** —espeté, deseando poder decir más pero sabiendo que él no querrá escuchar lo demás que he escondido en mi corazón.

**—Acepta este riesgo conmigo, cielo **—susurró mientras me levantaba la barbilla—. **¿Por favor?**

_Dios, era bueno._ Él sabía que era inocente cuando usaba esas palabras conmigo. _¿Cómo podía no enamorarme de eso cuando sabía que nunca había usado esas palabras con nadie más?_

**—Está bien, pero… tengo condiciones —**dije con voz temblorosa.

**—Dilas** —dijo instantáneamente—, y serán tuyas.

Si me mudaba con él, necesitaba asegurarme de que nadie tendría motivos de pensar que estaba gorroneándole. Pero también tenía que ser práctica, había muchas cosas en su vida que nunca sería capaz de afrontar.

Mordiéndome el labio, dije lentamente:

**—Nos repartiremos los gastos. Sé que eso es irrealista ya que el mantenimiento de tu casa es más de lo que yo gano en un año…**

**—Estás exagerando** —dijo con un ruedo de ojos, pero sus ojos estaban riendo, y sabía que era porque estaba feliz.

El conocimiento de eso fue la causa de que la felicidad me pusiese atolondrada, y no pude evitar darle una ridícula sonrisa loca mientras continuaba:

** —Así que he decidido… que me ocuparé de los alimentos…** — Atrapando la mirada de desasosiego que brevemente cruzó su rostro, demandé—. **¿Qué?**

**—He visto la cocina que compartes con tu amiga. Ni siquiera compras productos frescos. Comes comida enlatada o de lo contrario compras comida para llevar todo el tiempo. ¿Y quieres ser la señora de mi cocina?**

**— ¡Pero la comida enlatada no es mala! ¡Y es barata!** —Sí, eran mis exagerados genes de agarrada de mis padres cuáqueros.

Edward solo miró.

Sentí vergüenza.

**— ¿En serio? ¿Tenemos que comprar comida fresca todo el tiempo?**

**—Siempre estoy arriesgándome a aceptar todos los gastos…**

Frunciendo el ceño, lo corté:

**—Bien. Está bien. Productos frescos todo el tiempo.** —Sacudí la cabeza—. **Dios, ¡eres de mantenimiento demasiado alto!**

Se conmovió.

**— ¿Qué?** —Gruñí.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, una sonrisa misteriosa jugando en sus labios.

**—Nada. Simplemente me maravilla como de única eres.**

**— ¿Eso es bueno o malo?** —pregunté con sospecha.

De repente me atrajo hacia él, y grité cuando caímos al suelo, yo sobre él.

**—Jodidamente bueno** —respiró debajo de mí, su pene ya dura y palpitando contra mi sexo.

Tiró de una hebra de mi pelo, lo cual era su forma favorita de atraer mi atención. Era otro trato infantil de Edward, uno increíblemente adorable del que secretamente no podía conseguir suficiente.

**— ¿Qué?** —dije, fortaleciendo las manos en su pecho cuando hice lo mejor por no ser distraída por su erección. Estaba tan, um, duro.

**— ¿Entonces te mudas conmigo?**

Reí con nerviosismo.

**— ¿Qué crees?**

**—Creo que necesitamos sellar el trato con sexo.**

**— ¡Edward!**

* * *

><p><strong>Enferma y todo aquí les dejo el nuevo cap, aun queda mucho por saber pero como ven esto cada vez se pone más serio. Me encanta que por fin las cosas entre ellos vayan bien..<strong>

**Como siempre agradezco el tiempo que se toman para dejarme un Review, y de poner esta historia entre sus favoritos y así.**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de Marian Tee, y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados.**

_Chicas aquí esta la continuación de "Perseguida" y "Cortejada", para quienes no han leído las historias antes mencionadas, les recomiendo que las lean antes de iniciar con esta._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lección #8<span>**

**_Tu billonario quizá sea un ángel con otros,_**

**_Pero no estés tan segura de que él será lo mismo contigo._**

**— ¿Estás realmente seguro de que esta diseñadora de interiores no es una de tus mil millones de ex novias?** —Tres días más tarde y yo estaba esperando en una cafetería cerca de Cullen Inc.,

Expulsada por la fuerza de mi lugar de trabajo por el CEO mismo. Ayer, él me había llevado a la plataforma vacante al lado de la suya. Dijo que sería mi espacio "propio", y podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Su único requisito: Que durmiera en su cama todas las noches, aunque estuviera enojada con él.

**—Ahí estas de nuevo, exagerando.**

Le oía sonriendo e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no sonreír de nuevo porque sabía que iba a saber, también. Pero, sinceramente, no estaba exagerando. Últimamente, parecía que se había acostado con una mujer por cada dólar que tenía en su cuenta bancaria. La semana pasada, me enteré que la recepcionista de 25 / f, que era la mejor amiga del chico con quien Seth estaba saliendo por intervalos, había sido uno de sus innumerables aventuras de una noche. No hace falta decir, que odiaba mis tripas. El fin de semana anterior, yo estaba en mi camino de regreso al palco privado de Edward en el teatro y alguien "accidentalmente" lanzó una tarta en mi espalda. Sin juego de palabras parecía destinada, pero lo que sea. Sin embargo, las entradas para el juego cuestan varios miles de dólares en serio, ¿que estaba mal con estas chicas ricas con las que Edward salió?

Por desgracia, ni siquiera era el colmo. Si pensabas que estas cosas eran, como, poco geniales, Rosalie me enseñó la otra noche que las ex novias europeas de Edward podrían ser mucho peores. Ella me había mandado un tweet de esta súper famosa actriz de una película en Alemania. Cuando recurrí a un traductor esto fue lo que obtuve: **_Perra barata atrapó el caballo que yo monté muy bien. _**Así que ya ves, totalmente, tenía razones para ser cautelosa acerca decualquier mujer desconocida que me dieran a conocer en estos días.

**—Te va a agradar esta mujer. Tiene muy buen gusto. De hecho, fue la que decoró mi apartamento.**

Un monstruo de ojos verdes, ahora familiar, alzó su cabeza al escuchar eltono de admiración, en las palabras de Edward. Aunque yo pensabaque su apartamento estaba muy bien decorado, me oí decir sincomprometerme:

**—Ya veremos. Quiero decir, somos de diferentes generaciones.**

**— ¿Estás diciendo que soy viejo?** —Edward fingió un gruñido.

**—No. Estoy diciendo que tu diseñadora de interiores es probablemente alguien con quien saliste y ella es vieja. Como, un puma viejo…**

**— ¿Bella?** —una voz culta flotó hasta mí.

El shock me ahogó porque me tragué accidentalmente la mitad de mi donut. Luchando por mis pies, yo tenía esta necesidad de inclinarme, reverenciar, y saludar todo al mismo tiempo. Aunque ya sabía de su difícil pasado, nada de eso cambio de la forma en que la vi.

Como Rosalie se inclinaría a decir, esta mujer "tiene bolas". Edward seguía hablando.

**—Déjame hablar con mi madre, Bella. Sólo quiero que sepa lo que tú piensas que ella es, lo qué dijiste…**

Terminé la llamada. Seguramente nadie estaba interesado en lo que Edward quiso decir. Esme me acercó para un breve y cálido abrazo y me besó en la mejilla antes de liberarme.

**—Te ves más hermosa cada vez que te veo, querida** —dijo mientras se sentaba al otro lado mío.

** —Usted, también, Señora Cullen.** —Y Era cierto. Estaba vestida con este hermoso gorro de color rosa pálido y zapatillas a juego. Una gargantilla de perlas alrededor de su cuello era su único accesorio, y que la hacía parecer una versión de mediana edad de Audrey Hepburn.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre nosotras antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

**—Gracias por defenderme esa noche, Bella.**

Las palabras me tenían completamente aturdida.

**—No fue nada, Señora Cullen…**

**—Esme, por favor, y por supuesto que no es nada, Bella. Sólo unas pocas personas se han preocupado para defenderme de esa manera.**

Hice una mueca.

**—De esa manera significa convertirse en un monstruo de la guerra, ¿no?**

Ella se rió.

**—Prefiero monstruos de guerra a los débiles**—Ella llamó a un camarero entonces, ordenó para tomar un café y un trozo de ándome de nuevo, dijo en voz baja—: **Sabes, yo había querido llamar, pero Edward me pidió que esperara.**

** — ¿Lo hizo? **—Las acciones de Edward me confundieron una vez más, pero eso no era realmente nuevo, ¿no?

Su madre suspiró.

**—Si no has notado, mi hijo no es del tipo que toma muchos riesgos cuando se trata de sus sentimientos. Supongo que pensó que tenía que hacer más cosas para... ganarte a su lado antes de que descargáramos más del equipaje de la familia en ti.**

Pensé con mucho cuidado lo que quería decir y lo que era seguro para revelar, finalmente murmuré**—: No importa lo que otros digan, siempre voy a pensar que eres una mujer maravillosa y una gran madre.**

**— ¿Y mi hijo?**

Reprimiendo un suspiro, porque yo estaba esperando que ella no me lo pidiera, murmuré—: **Él es genial, también.**

**—Y…** —cuando no respondí, Esme dijo en un tono plano—, **lo amas, ¿cierto?**

_Oh, mierda._

**—Señora Cullen, es decir, Esme, yo no…**

**—Bella, lo puedo ver en tu cara.**

_Oh, oh mierda._

**—Por favor no le digas** —me oí susurrando. Me sentí humillada, pero tenía que hacerlo. Vivir con Edward era lo más dulce que podría haber, y no estaba preparada para tener que terminarlo tan pronto**—. Él no es…**

**—Él no está listo para escucharlo, lo sé** —me interrumpió con una sonrisa triste—. **Bella, soy una mujer orgullosa de mí misma así créeme cuando te** **digo que lo que voy a decir no es fácil para mí. Pero quiero lo mejor para** **mi hijo y yo creo que eres eso **—Su orden llegó justo en ese momento, y tomó la copa con los dedos ligeramente temblorosos—. **Era una prostituta en ese entonces, Bella. Pero lo que Edward nunca pudo admitir para sí, era que en ese tiempo también estaba fuertemente adicta a las drogas. Esa era la razón por la que no podía conseguir un trabajo para criarlo adecuadamente. Prostituirse era una manera fácil y aun así esa seguiría sido mi vida si Carlisle no me hubiera encontrado. Su padre era… es un ángel. Podría haber tenido cualquier mujer en el mundo y sin embargo, me eligió. Se enamoró de mí.**

Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de su taza mientras tomaba un sorbo, como si se prepara para otra revelación dolorosa. Mi pecho herido mientras esperaba, mi corazón dolorido por lo que Edward y toda su familia había tenido que pasar.

** —Por un tiempo, no pude enamorarme de Carlisle, me sentí que era demasiado indigna e hice todo lo posible para que me dejara. Tuve relaciones sexuales con su amigo, su chofer, me fui a la cama con alguien cercano a Carlisle que estaba dispuesto a traicionarlo.** —Inhalando profundamente, Esme dijo con una voz obstruida por las lágrimas—.** Pero** **él no me dejó. Siguió amándome hasta que estuve demasiado cansada** **de no amarlo de vuelta. Pensé que estaría bien, pero no me di cuenta de** **que quien iba a pagar por mis errores era mi hijo **—Yo no podía dejar de llorar cuando dijo esas palabras. Incluso si ella no dijo nada más después de eso, ya sabía, podía imaginar fácilmente lo que siguió, y sus palabras demostraron que mis miedos eran ciertos**—. Él tenía doce años cuando supo por primera vez acerca de mi pasado. Se metió en tantas peleas después de eso, pero nunca me culpó. Cuando tenía diecisiete años, comenzó a salir con la hija de uno de nuestros vecinos. Ella era perfecta en el papel; bonita, elegante, ingeniosa, el pedigrí correcto. Y entonces la atrapó teniendo relaciones sexuales con otro chico. Alguien a quien consideraba su amigo.**

Un estremecimiento dolorosamente atormentado atravesó el cuerpo de Esme.

**—Era como el pasado de nuevo... y conozco a mi hijo, Bella. Él era tan suave en aquel entonces, tan amoroso. Y creo que él la hubiera perdonado, tenía un gran corazón como su padre. Pero esa chica no era yo. Ella no amaba a mi hijo de la manera que me encantó Carlisle. Odiaba ser atrapada en el mal, así que lo criticó. Dijo que él la debía perdonar de la forma en que su padre me había perdonado por tener sexo con todo el mundo en su vida **—Los ojos de Esme se encontraron con los míos, pidiendo algo a lo que yo tenía miedo de dar un nombre**—. Bella, sé que mi hijo no es perfecto. Sé que sabes que él no parecía querer quererte, pero no es eso. Nunca fue eso. Él es sólo tiene miedo de ser como su padre si se enamora de nuevo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Uff, que platica la de ellas, creo que Bella ahor entiende un poco mas la actitud de Edward. <strong>

**Link del Grupo en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de Marian Tee, y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados.**

_Chicas aquí esta la continuación de "Perseguida" y "Cortejada", para quienes no han leído las historias antes mencionadas, les recomiendo que las lean antes de iniciar con esta._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lección #9<span>**

**_Tu multimillonario puede ser un estúpido._**

**_Pero sería el más delicioso estúpido._**

Después de empujar la última caja de mis pertenencias, Edward cerró la puerta de un golpe y dijo triunfalmente:

**—Y eso es todo. Ahora te encuentras bajo mi llave y mi candado.**

Mi corazón se encogió ante el regocijo de sus palabras. Mi corazónhacia eso últimamente, incluso desde que había hablado con Esme haceuna semana. Pero Edward no sabía nada de eso y Esme no habríatenido que decirme que lo mantuviera en secreto. Algunas veces, la únicaforma en que puedes amar a alguien es pretendiendo no saber quién esrealmente.

Reuniendo una sonrisa burlona, dije:

**—Hay algo mal con tu inglés de nuevo.**

Pero Edward solo se encogió de nuevo.

**—Debemos celebrar.**

**—No estoy lista para lanzarme de fiesta** —le advertí, alarmada ante el brillo de sus ojos. Y me refería financieramente desde que no fui capaz de resistirme a comprar nuevos muebles para mi nueva casa. Edward había sido muy inteligente enviándome a su madre como mi decoradora.

Con ella, no podía decir no cuando ella insistía en usar la tarjeta de crédito de su hijo.

**—Más o menos** —contesta, sonriendo misteriosamente mientras me alcanzaba y me llevaba al balcón. Parada atrás del barandal, con mi espalda contra su pecho, susurró a mi oído—: **¿Recuerdas que fue lo que** **dije cuando estaba en Dubái?**

Me congelé.

**—Edward…**

Pero él ya había subido mi falda y para ese momento sentí el viento provocando la piel desnuda de mis piernas, estaba húmeda para él. Y cuando lo escuché abrir su cierre del pantalón detrás de mí, tuve que sostener fuertemente la orilla en mármol del barandal porque mi cuerpo estaba temblando demasiado con anticipación y deseo.

**—Oh, Dios** —dejé escapar un gemido mientras Edward me empujaba, mis pechos se aplastaron contra el mármol cuando sentí su pene contra mi entrada.

**— ¿Lista? **—Sacudí la cabeza con ó una risa**—. Bien. Eso lo hace mucho mejor.**

Y luego se deslizó dentro.

Incluso a través de la oscuridad de la noche que nos envolvía, seguía sintiéndome deliciosamente expuesta mientras veía al mundo abajo. Mi nueva casa estaba en el piso más alto del edificio de cinco pisos, lo suficientemente alto para que la gente no nos viera desde la calle pero no lo suficientemente cerca para mí para escuchar los sonidos de todos y todo lo que se estaba pasando a nuestro alrededor. Su lengua hizo un remolino tremendamente lento sobre mi oído, haciéndome jadear mientras mi cuerpo se hacía incluso más sensible a la suavidad y los empujes profundos de su pene.

**—Si gimes más fuerte por mí, la gente podría ver que te estoy follando**—Mordiendo mi oreja, preguntó roncamente—: **¿Quieres que pase eso?**

**—No** —Me las arreglé para jadear mientras me empujaba hacia atrás,deseando tomar más de él.

**— ¿Estás segura, sobre eso, cariño?** —se salió casi completamente hasta que su pene estaba apenas rozando mi sexo.

**— ¡Edward!**

**—Pero quiero escucharte.**

**—Idiota **—siseé, volteando mi cabeza de lado así podía mirarlo.

**—Gime para mí.**

**—No.** —Pero lo arruiné, tratando de presionar la parte baja de mi cuerpo más cerca de él, tratando de hacer que entrara en mí de nuevo. Un lloriqueo de protesta escapó cuando Edward tomó mis caderas, forzándome a detener el movimiento—. **¡Edward!**

**—Solo si prometes gemir tan fuerte como puedas. **—Lo sentí moverse detrás de mí y luego solo pude gemir mientras se apoderó de su pene jugando con los labios de mi sexo. Cuando aplicó fuerza suave a la parte baja de mi espalda, lo deje empujarme aún más abajo hasta que estaba prácticamente encima de la amplia cubierta del barandal de mármol, mis manos agarrando el borde hacia afuera—. **¿Vas a gritar para mi cariño?**

Cuando se inclinó alcanzando entre mis piernas para masajear con su pulgar mi clítoris, solo pude dejar salir un gemido.

**—Sí, maldito seas.** —Y luego empezó a golpear dentro de mí y yo grité tan fuerte y rápido como pude**—. ¡Si, sí. Oh, oh, sí!** —Grité y sollocé palabras en voz alta mientras él mefollaba tan duro que solo podía estar agradecida que el barandal no fueradel tipo que se rompiera fácilmente—. **¡Más fuerte!** —jadeé mientras golpeaba contra mí con toda sufuerza—. **Sí** —grité tan fuerte como pude incuso si seguía viendo al mundobajo nosotros, temerosa de que alguien levantara la vista hacia nosotros yal mismo tiempo terriblemente excitada por la posibilidad.

Golpeaba dentro de mí, mientras yo gritaba y cuando un hombre que iba caminando bajo nosotros levanto la vista, levante mi cabeza para evitar la mirada del extraño mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía bajo los golpes implacables del pene de Edward. Se vino un segundo después, gritando como yo lo hice. Era imposible para el extraño no escuchar el grito de Edward y el pensamiento de eso intensificó mi orgasmo, convirtiendo mi cuerpo en una bola de suave masa y extremidades débiles mientras la última gota de mi liberación salía de mí.

Cuando me levantó hacia sus brazos, solo pude descansar mi cabeza sobre el pecho de piel de seda con agradecimiento. Y luego murmuro:

**— ¿Mañana de nuevo?**

Hice un débil esfuerzo por golpearlo, pero solo se carcajeó y sostuvo mis manos y presionó un beso en mis nudillos.

**—Idiota.**

Me llevó a la cama, metiéndonos ambos bajo las cobijas. Me abrazo hacia él, en estilo cucharita y nunca me había sentido mejor.

**— ¿Bella?**

**— ¿Mmm?**

**— ¿Qué piensas del sexo anal?**

Yo estaba en la orilla opuesta de la cama cuando el terminó de preguntar. Incluso cuando empezó carcajearse, me llevó un poco de tiempo darme cuenta que estaba bromeando. O al menos medio bromeando. Yo aún estaba demasiado nerviosa e irritada para decirle. Golpeé su cabeza con una almohada, pero balancear su cuerpo no hizo que dejara de reírse.

**—Eres horrible** —le dije, incluso hice todo lo posible para luchar contra una risa, que venció por su carcajada contagiosa.

**—No quiero que te duermas aún **—dijo simplemente.

**— ¿Por qué no?**

Se encogió de hombros y súbitamente dijo:

**—Vamos al supermercado. Debemos abastecernos.**

Me quedé boquiabierta.

**— ¿Ahora?**

Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

**— ¿Vamos?**

Y entonces fuimos. Después de rápidamente vestirnos con camisa y jeans, Edward y yo, tomamos el elevador hacia el estacionamiento, cuando decidió no llevar al conductor con nosotros esta vez. Eso me sorprendió un poco más. Él estaba lejos de ser perezoso, pero era un niño mimado. Aun así lo dejé pasar, decidiendo que estaba con humor fuera de lo normal por alguna razón.

Tuvimos que manejar por media hora antes de llegar a un supermercado de 24 horas que cumpliera con su aprobación. Cuando estuvimos ahí, me había empujado el carrito, diciendo que si yo era la que hacia las compras terminaríamos con más conservas que los militares.

**—Tú solo pagarás esta noche **—dijo firmemente.

**—Si me haces pagar más de cien dólares, te mataré** —murmuré entre dientes.

Yendo a tomar una charola de huevos, se quedó inmóvil, girándose hacia mí con sus ojos color plata entrecerrados.

**— ¿Dijiste algo?**

Le mostré mi mejor sonrisa boba.

**—Dije que eras el hombre más maravilloso en el planeta, o el más sexy.**

Edward había rápidamente tomado mi barbilla, tomando mis labios en un beso abierto, mojado y que hacía que se doblaran los dedos de mi pie. Casi me pierdo en ese beso y lo hubiera hecho si no escuchara a alguien aclararse la garganta detrás de mí. Edward me dejo ir después de darle una última mordida a mi labio inferior. Con la cara roja, no pude evitar mirar sobre mi hombro, esperando no haber visto a nadie. Un par de mujeres con uniformes de aeromozas me miraban fijamente, una mezcla de envidia y sorpresa en sus caras.

Miré en respuesta a Edward.

Me envió una sonrisa lánguida, su atención estaba totalmente enfocada en mí cuando pude escuchar a la mujer detrás de mí hablando en voz alta, haciendo todo lo posible por llamar la atención de Edward.

**— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?** —pregunté en un susurro.

**—Porque lo sentí** —y luego me dio otro más de esos encogimiento de hombros.

Ahora estaba totalmente confundida y le dije:

**—Hay algo seriamente mal contigo.**

Y el odioso hombre contestó con otro encogimiento de hombros. Por el momento terminamos de comprar en el supermercado, solo podía ver con horror nuestro carrito, el cual tenía que usar todo el peso de mi cuerpo para empujarlo hacia la caja.

**— ¿No vas a ayudarme?**

Edward me dio una mirada inocente.

** —Pero siempre dices que no necesitas mi ayuda, cariño. Yo solo quiero mostrarte cuanto respeto tu necesidad de igualdad.**

**—Tu…**

**—Si dices algo malo sobre mí, te voy a besar.**

Consciente de los ojos bien abiertos de la cajera, tapé mi boca y traté de conformarme con mirarlo. Eso solo lo hizo reír y a pesar de su amenaza, me jaló hacia sus brazos y me beso de todas formas. El beso había terminado antes de que pudiera reaccionar y antes de que regresaran mis sentidos, Edward estaba calmado sacando las cosas de nuestro carrito.

**—Eso sería $245, dólares** —dijo la cajera minutos después.

**— ¿Qué?**

Pero él solo sonrió y dijo—: **Vamos, paga.**

Cuando fuimos a casa, Edward me dijo que quería ver una película de pago por evento. Me dijo que escogiera una y cuando lo hice, rápidamente me dijo que quería ver una película de ciencia ficción, lo cual él sabía que yo odiaba totalmente. Luego más tarde, dijo que quería que le preparara el desayuno, incluso cuando sabía que no había algo que odiaba más que cocinar.

Hizo todas esas absurdas peticiones durante toda la noche y hasta el amanecer. Cuando me dijo que sería mejor que no fuera a trabajar, no pude evitar estar de acuerdo. Era la primera vez que estaba tan feliz de verlo irse. Edward en su humor raro era totalmente agotador. Su ama de llaves, Nora, me despertó cerca del mediodía, trayendo el teléfono inalámbrico para mí y diciendo que era la madre de Edward.

**— ¿Supongo que tuviste una mala noche estableciéndote en tu primera noche ahí?** —murmuró con simpatía cuando la saludé con la voz rasposa.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba contándole todo lo que había pasado. Estaba teniendo la esperanza que dijera que tenía razón al pensar que Edward había sido un completo idiota toda la noche pero en su lugar explotó en carcajadas.

**— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?** —dije bruscamente, confundida y muy enojada.

**—Quiero contarte una historia, Bella. Cuando Edward cumplió dieciséis, le preguntó a Carlisle si podía tener su propio carro. En lugar de eso, mi esposo le regalo un cachorro, como una forma de enseñarle como ser maduro y responsable. Ahora, Edward siempre ha tenido debilidad por los animales pero era tan orgulloso que no quería que Carlisle supiera que estaba tan contento por el cachorro.**

Con otra risa sofocada, Esme continuó—: **Así que todo el tiempo, pretendió que olvidaba darle de comer al cachorro cuando todo el tiempo le había dado a una de las sirvientas un horario estricto para que lo alimentara. Fingió que no tenía tiempo para entrenarlo pero incluso se escabullía en medio de la noche para checar que estuviera bien. Y luego fue a comprar suministros y quitó las etiquetas antes de llegar a casa. Nos dijo que todas eran cosas de segunda mano que sus amigos le habían traído. **—Se detuvo y tenía una sonrisa en su voz cuando preguntó—: **¿Puedes ver a dónde quiero llegar?**

**—Sí** —dije conmovida porque lo entendía.

**—Estoy tan contenta, Bella, de que sea tan feliz contigo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo cap, estare actualizando mas seguido! Porque los próximos capis que se vienen son mas cortos, y ademas ya termine con Emparejados, Yay! Proximamente les subo una nueva historia, solo me falta una portada decente, porque yo soy malisima!<strong>

**Nos leemos pienso, el jueves. El link del grupo esta en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de Marian Tee, y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados.**

_Chicas aquí esta la continuación de "Perseguida" y "Cortejada", para quienes no han leído las historias antes mencionadas, les recomiendo que las lean antes de iniciar con esta._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lección #10<span>**

**_Todas las cosas buenas con tu multimillonario deben llegar a su fin._**

**—No te ves bien, Bella** —me gritó Edward dos semanas más tarde, me miraba con preocupación. Estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa y yo estaba sentada en el extremo opuesto, a unos veinte metros que nos separan porque yo había insistido en que, por una vez, le diéramos a su mesa de comedor más grande que la vida un intento.

**—Estoy bien.** —Traté de gritar de nuevo, en cierto modo tuve que hacerlo porque era la única manera de hacerse oír. Pero mi voz salió débil.

Cuando otra ola de dolor golpeó mi vientre, me incliné un poco hacia delante, en un esfuerzo para evitar que me lastimara más.

Edward estaba a mi lado en el momento siguiente.

**— ¿Qué pasa?** —exigió.

Sudor frío bañó mi piel y me llevó toda mi voluntad para hablar.

**—Sólo tengo que... descansar.** —Otra ola de dolor estalló dentro de mí y yo casi lo rechacé en mi prisa por salir de la habitación.

**— ¿A dónde estás yendo?**

Haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta, me fui por la puerta que conectaba las suites y me dirigí directamente al dormitorio que Esme y yo habíamos llenado con una lluvia de ideas para decorar, pero que nunca iba a usar. Me encerré en el baño, rápidamente cogí una de las almohadillas del gabinete sobre el lavabo y arranqué una del paquete con dedos temblorosos.

La indisposición era una perra.

Cuando salí, me sorprendió e irritó sin justificación el ver Edward esperando dentro de mi dormitorio.

**—Tengo mi período** —le dije cuando entré por delante de él para cambiar el aire acondicionado encendido. Me metí en la cama y tiré de las mantas, con determinación de cerrar mis ojos para que consiguiera el mensaje y me dejara en paz.

El ciclo de este mes se sintió más doloroso que de costumbre, y me preguntaba si era debido a todo el, err, cosas que Edward y yo hicimos en la cama.

**— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?**

Abrí los ojos para mirarlo y le dije fríamente:

**—Nada.**

Era eso o llorar. Odiaba todo acerca de mí misma y odiaba todo lo relacionado con él, también. Tienen que ser las hormonas porque Edward parecía tan guapo como siempre lo fue, a pesar de que sólo tenía sus pantalones de chándal y su pecho perfectamente liso y tonificado estaba completamente desnudo.

**—Déjame en paz** —le dije antes de que le diera la espalda. Quería llorar y cuando oí la puerta cerrarse suavemente detrás de él, lo hice, lloré.

_Dios, odiaba el período._

El dolor no se detuvo y empecé a medio pegarle a mi vientre, aunque sabía que no era una buena cosa que hacer. Pero también sabía por experiencia que era la forma más rápida para aliviar el dolor, y así rítmicamente golpeé mi vientre con mi puño, concentrándome en la sensación de golpes hasta que mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse.

**—Dejar de hacer eso.** —La voz de Edward penetró poco a poco en la neblina del dolor algún tiempo después. La cama se hundió mientras tomaba mis manos.

Parpadeando atontada, me torcí hacia el otro lado, justo a tiempo para ver a Edward meterse en la cama conmigo, todavía en sus pantalones de chándal y nada más. Contuve un grito de dolor cuando le dio un codazo accidental a mi estómago. Debe haber visto la expresión de mi cara de todos modos ya que pidió perdón rápidamente, casi vergonzosamente.

**—Es... está bien.** —Esas dos palabras prácticamente drenaron la energía restante que me había quedado y mis párpados se cerraron de nuevo.

Manos suaves se posaron sobre mis hombros y comenzaron a amasar. Procedió sistemáticamente a bajar por mi espalda y luego subir de nuevo.

**—He leído en línea que los masajes se supone que sirven para evitar el dolor **—Lágrimas pinchaban mis ojos cuando me di cuenta de que había investigado realmente acerca de lo que estaba pasando**—. Dime dónde quieres un masaje.**

Demasiado débil y con dolor para negar, señalé a mi vientre y susurré—: **Me duele ahí.**

Empezó a amasar suavemente.

_Ah. Felicidad._

**— ¿Estás segura de que esto está bien?**

**—No pares o te mato.**

Él se rió.

Después de un tiempo, traté de darle las gracias, soñolienta.

**—Edward, yo...**

**—Sshh…Solo descansa, ¿bien**?

No pude evitarlo más.

**—Te amo** —murmuré antes de dormirme. Si no estuviera demasiado débil, cansada y herida, tal vez habría sentido que Edward se tensaba todo el camino, con las manos congeladas durante una milésima de segundo. El aire expulsado de su boca fue estrangulado, como si las palabras le hubieran hecho dejar de respirar. Pero el dolor había entumecido mis sentidos, y no me di cuenta de nada de eso. Acurrucándome más cerca, le murmuré de nuevo—: **Te amo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se que estuvo super cortito, pero apoco Edward no se vio lindo cuidando a Bella? El mundo necesita mas hombres asi, que nos cuiden y nos entiendan cuando nos viene a visitar nuestra amiga la roja. Cual creen que sea la reacción de Edward ante el Te Amo de Bella?<strong>

**Gracias por su apoyo, cada vez falta menos! Nos leemos pronto, el link del grupo esta en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de Marian Tee, y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados.**

_Chicas aquí esta la continuación de "Perseguida" y "Cortejada", para quienes no han leído las historias antes mencionadas, les recomiendo que las lean antes de iniciar con esta._

**_Nota: Como lo dije en el grupo de Facebok (Link en mi Perfil), FanFiction me borro dos historias por el contenido, para mi desgracia esas historias son Vainilla, y la que muchas me han preguntado "Cortejada", ahora se que muchas no han terminado con Cortejada; así que en mi perfil pueden encontrar un link para que la descarguen, junto con las demás Adaptaciones que tengo._**

**_Asi que la cosa sera asi, mientras Fanfiction no me elimine otra historia las cosas seguirán su curso, si me siguen borrando mas historias, cerrare la cuenta y terminare esta historia y Emparejados en el grupo de Facebook._**

**_Espero que me comprendan he pensado mucho en una solución, y esta es la que me pareció mas adecuada._**

**_Gracias por su _****_Comprensión._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lección #11<span>**

**_Ten cuidado con la forma en que tu multimillonario hace todo exquisitamente, incluso la manera en que extrae sangre._**

Si las dos primeras semanas de vivir con Edward habían sido dicha, lo que siguió fue todo lo contrario. Y me tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente me di cuenta de que los cambios comenzaron desde el día en que lo había dicho.

El día en que le había dicho que lo amaba.

Sin embargo, no había retirado mis palabras. No era del tipo que se anda por las ramas. Lo había dicho. Así que yo también podía seguir con ello. Además, no fue como si le hubiera pedido que se casara conmigo o algo así. Y por supuesto deberías saber que por ahora si yo empezaba, como, hablando de esta manera eso significaba que estaba en mal estado, peor de lo que pensé posible.

**_Día veintinueve._**

Seth se sorprendió cuando me vio arreglando mis cosas a las cinco de la tarde.

**— ¿Ya te vas a casa?**

**—Sip** —dije alegremente—. **Edward tiene como esta importante y aburrida reunión, así que dice que es mejor que me vaya a casa primero.** —No quería que Seth supiera lo dolida que estaba por ello.

En el pasado, Edward en realidad se enfurruñaría cada vez que decidiera no esperarlo. Pero ahora, no podía como esperar para empujarme fuera de la puerta.

**—Oh.** —Parecía como si Seth quisiera decir algo.

Volví a poner el resto de mis cosas en mi bolsa, tratando de hacerlo lo más rápido que podía. No le quería dar a Seth una oportunidad de sucumbir a la tentación de decirme lo que sentía que tenía que decir.

Seth se aclaró la garganta.

**—Así que… ¿cómo vas a llegar a casa?**

**—El autobús** —respondí alegremente, evitando su mirada.

Mis ojos realmente picaban, y tuve que apretar los puños por un momento para evitar que los frotara. Pero honestamente, no eran como lágrimas o cualquier cosa. Eran realmente picantes. Quiero decir, no tenía nada porqué llorar.

_¡Sólo porque Edward de repente se había vuelto todo frío y distante no significaba que había algo por lo cual llorar! ¡Dios, mis ojos picaban tanto!_

**— ¿Vas a tomar el autobús?** —soltó Seth—. **Pero, ¿el Señor Cullen no tiene un chofer…?**

Lo corté con un tono plano, diciendo—: **Él lo ofreció. Me negué. Es demasiada molestia cuando el chofer tiene que volver aquí después.**

Seth y yo nos fuimos juntos, e ignoré la forma en que su mirada se mantuvo lanzando dardos hacia la oficina de Edward mientras pasábamos por su puerta. De ninguna manera tenía planes de decir adiós. Media hora después y todavía estaba esperando el autobús. Toqué mis ojos, y mis dedos quedaron mojados. Debía ser una terrible irritación porque estaban picando como el infierno.

Mi teléfono sonó y lo respondí en el quinto timbrazo, sabiendo que Edward simplemente seguiría llamando si no contestaba.

**— ¿Dónde estás?** —espetó Edward inmediatamente.

**—En la parada de autobús, ¿dónde más?**

**—Ni siquiera dijiste adiós** —acusó.

Quería preguntarle por qué. _¿Cuál era el punto de decir adiós cuando él siempre actuaba como si fuera el único con ganas de despedirse de mí? _Pero no lo pregunté. Estaba demasiado asustada de a dónde se dirigiría laconversación, así que sólo murmuré—: **Lo siento. Tenía prisa de llegar acasa.**

**—El chofer…**

**—Está bien.**

Hubo un incómodo silencio antes de que él dijera con audible renuencia—: **Yo podría llevarte…**

_Dios, mis ojos picaban tanto que dolían._

Aclarándome la garganta, dije de nuevo—: **Está bien. El autobús debería estar aquí en cualquier momento. **—Rápidamente cambié detema—. **¿Ha empezado tu reunión?**

**—Mi… ah… en un momento. **—Obviamente estaba mintiendo—. **Pero va a terminar tarde, así que no esperes por mí.**

Mis ojos comenzaron a picar de nuevo. Pero como era una estúpida y simplemente no pude evitarlo, susurré—: **Te amo.**

**—Bien. Adiós, Bella.**

Las lágrimas cayeron cuando finalicé la llamada. Lo amaba. Incluso después de todo esto, lo amaba. Pero también podía sentir mi amor muriendo poco a poco mientras Edward hacia todo lo posible para acabar con él, con una palabra hiriente tras otra.

**_Día treinta y uno._**

**— ¿Ustedes todavía tienen sexo?** —Por supuesto, Rosalie era quien tenía que preguntar eso.

**—Rosalie** —siseó Jane desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Junto a ella, vi a Alec haciendo una mueca ante la pregunta de Rosalie.

Se suponía que esta video llamada me haría sentir mejor, después de todo. Pero realmente no me importaba. Estos días, estaba demasiado cansada para que me importara algo.

**—Sí tenemos. Es la única vez que él me quiere a su lado.**

Pero Rosalie no había terminado de torturarme.

**— ¿Todavía duermen en la misma cama?**

**—A veces** —murmuré, parpadeando rápidamente mientras le respondía porque mis ojos estaba como, realmente, realmente picando.

El tono de Jane fue suave cuando preguntó—: **Bella, ¿y si tratas de no decirlo?**

Negué.

**—Dios, sigues siendo una cabeza de hierro** —soltó Rosalie. Era un apodo que a mi papá se le ocurrió cuando tenía dieciséis años y yo tercamente lo había acechado en uno de sus torneos de golf hasta que él cedió y me dejó tomar clases de surf. Ya que mis amigos me habían seguido, el apodo se quedó.

**—Lo sé.**

Mis padres no querían que tomara clases de surf porque sabían cómo tendía a entrar en pánico cuando llegaba a zonas profundas. Y tenían razón. Había entrado en pánico y casi me había ahogado en mi primera lección. En cierto modo sabía que eso iba a pasar, pero quería darle una oportunidad de todos modos. No era del tipo de dar marcha atrás sin intentarlo, y así era exactamente como las cosas estaban entre Edward y yo.

Alec comenzó—: **Estás ejerciendo demasiada presión…**

**—Pero no se supone que sea así** —solté antes de que pudiera detenerme—. **No es malo para mí amarlo. No voy a dejar de decirlo.**

**— ¿Incluso si sabes que él no quiere oírlo? **—preguntó Jane con una sonrisa triste.

Mordiéndome el labio para evitar que temblara, dije simplemente—: **Incluso si él me echa fuera de su vida debido a eso.**

**_Día treinta y cinco._**

Edward me miraba, sus ojos verdes ardiendo mientras asimilaba la profunda V del vestido que había decidido llevar para la recaudación de fondos de esta noche, que también era organizada por sus padres.

Me giré un poco, sólo para que él pudiera apreciar que el vestido negro de seda tampoco tenía nada de espalda. También esperaba que se diera cuenta de mi bonito peinado, por el que había gastado cien dólares. Sin embargo, no lo hice para competir con las otras mujeres de la fiesta. Sólo quería estar lo suficientemente hermosa para que Edward recordara que todavía… existía.

**—Eso parece más sexy de lo normal **—murmuró finalmente, con los ojos todavía sobre mis pechos, los cuales —justo ahora— valían la pena ser mirados ya que sólo una cuarta parte de ellos estaba cubierta. A pesar de que me sentía como una total puta por usar este vestido, también se sentía bien.

Me encogí de hombros en respuesta.

**— ¿Lo es?**

Y eso fue todo.

El trayecto hasta el hotel transcurrió en silencio, completamente diferente a como Edward y yo solíamos hablar —o hacer el amor— si teníamos incluso un minuto a solas dentro de su limosina.

Esta noche era otra ocasión en la que tendría que codearme con los ricos y famosos, pero no era por eso por lo que mi corazón se estaba acelerando con miedo. En las semanas en que Edward y yo habíamos estado… bien… el uno con el otro, había aprendido cómo desplazarme con eficacia en estas fiestas. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pararme a su lado, sonreír, y pretender que no me daba cuenta de las horribles miradas y de las palabras que todos me lanzaban a mis espaldas. Con el tiempo, simplemente no las notabas en absoluto porque te habías acostumbrado a ello.

Alisé las arrugas inexistentes en mi vestido, utilizándolo para evitar que mis manos estuvieran inquietas. Estaba nerviosa porque ésta era la primera vez que salíamos como una pareja, y no se sentía como eso. También era la primera vez que nos reuníamos con sus padres después de que Esme decorara el apartamento que Edward me había prestado.

Hablábamos por teléfono con frecuencia, y cada vez que lo hacíamos trataba de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para fingir que todo estaba bien, que su hijo y yo estábamos bien. Pero no estaba segura en absoluto de que pudiera hacer lo mismo cara a cara. El chofer aparcó justo enfrente de la alfombra roja de la entrada del hotel, donde detrás de las cuerdas de terciopelo una multitud de reporteros y camarógrafos esperaban. Edward salió primero y se giró hacia mí, con la mano extendida.

No pude tomarla, no cuando sabía que él realmente no quería tocarme en absoluto fuera de nuestra habitación. Pero… el orgullo precedió a la caía y en el momento en que salí de la limusina, me tropecé con el dobladillo de mi vestido. Me habría caído de bruces si Edward no se las hubiera arreglado para atraparme. En realidad apenas lo logró, casi fallando en atraparme. Caí sobre él, Edward inclinado hacia atrás, con la cabeza aplastada entre mis pechos.

Los focos de las cámaras destellaron, seguidas por gritos y silbidos.

Rápidamente nos alejamos, él tosía mientras yo me ponía roja de vergüenza. Entonces nuestros ojos se encontraron y de repente estábamos riéndonos. Me sentía aliviada por como todo se sentía bien entre nosotros que tenía ganas de llorar.

**—Ah, Bella. Ahora estoy empezando a ver los beneficios de esos pechos.**

**—Cállate** —siseé, pero sólo se rio más fuerte mientras sentía mis mejillas ponerse de un tono rojo más oscuro ante sus palabras.

Conduciendo mi brazo para curvarse alrededor del suyo, poco a poco nos llevó por la alfombra roja.

**—Pero fue divertido, ser aplastado por tus pechos. Podía ver los encabezados. La novia de Edward Cullen es la Aplastadora de Pecho.**

**— ¡Cállate o te mato!** —No pude evitar mirar alrededor para ver si alguien lo había escuchado o peor si alguien ya lo estaba citando en un tweet.

Se detuvo a unos metros de distancia de la puerta giratoria del hotel.

**—Prometo que dejaré de hablar de ello…**

**— ¿Pero?** —Finalmente pregunté exasperada, al darme cuenta de que él no iba a hablar hasta que le preguntara.

**—Tienes que besarme primero. Aquí. Delante de todos.** —Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, añadió amablemente—: **Con lengua, por favor.**

Ya quería morir de vergüenza con sólo imaginar lo que me estaba pidiendo hacer.

**—No puedo** —gemí.

**— ¡Edward! ¡Bella!** —La voz de Esme nos llegó primero y ya teníamos una distancia respetable entre nosotros para el momento en que su madre se nos unió en la alfombra roja.

Más flashes siguieron, y Esme resueltamente posó para ellos, tirando de nosotros más cerca de ella a cada lado.

**— ¿Por qué luces terriblemente roja, Bella?** —dijo Esme cuando decidió que los paparazzi tenían suficientes fotos de nosotros y se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa.

**—Estoy… bien.** —Dios, ni siquiera podía mirarla. Me sentía como si ella nos hubiera atrapado liándonos.

**— ¿Estás segura?** —Se volvió hacia Edward—. **Cariño, no crees… oh **—Mi cabeza se sacudió en confusión por su tono de voz y entonces la vi mirando sorprendida y con la boca abierta a Edward, cuyos pantalones maravillosamente ajustados de repente parecían demasiado estrechos para su cuerpo**—. ¡Edward!** —reprendió, con sus propias mejillas enrojecidas mientras los periodistas rodeándonos nos atrapaban y las luces de las cámaras empezaban a parpadear de nuevo.

**—Déjame hacerme cargo de ese monstruo** —murmuró una mujer detrás de mí.

Fruncí el ceño aun cuando Edward me dio una sonrisa perezosa, después de haber escuchado, obviamente, la misma cosa.

Mientras Esme nos guiaba dentro, uno de los periodistas silbó, y pude sentir la mirada lasciva en su tono cuando dijo—: **Mira esos pezones puntiagudos, hombre.**

Me cubrí el pecho con un jadeo mientras Edward retrocedía, con los ojos en llamas.

**— ¡Edward!** —pronunció Esme su nombre en un tono frío.

Se detuvo en seco, pero su cuerpo seguía estando tenso de rabia. Tiré de él hacia las puertas.

**—Vámonos, por favor.** —Tiré de su mano varias veces hasta que me dejó arrastrarlo dentro del hotel.

Cuando pasamos las puertas giratorias, Esme chasqueó la lengua, murmurando con reproche—: **Ustedes dos llegan tarde.**

**—Es mi culpa** —dijo Edward—. **Mi reunión terminó después de lo que debería.**

**— ¡Siempre, siempre negocios contigo!** —se quejó con una mirada de simpatía dirigida hacia mí—**Espero que cambies una vez que Bella y tú se casen… sobre todo cuando empiecen a tener bebés.** —Añadió con nostalgia—. **Quiero un nieto pronto.**

_¡Y mierda!_

Todo estaba arruinado, tratando de salvarlo, protesté entre risas.

**— ¿Matrimonio? ¡Es demasiado pronto para hablar de eso!**

Edward me dio una sonrisa de sorprendente alivio.

_Eso dolió… e hizo que mis ojos picaran._

**—Es demasiado pronto** —estuvo de acuerdo—.** Así que deja que Bella y yo disfrutemos el uno del otro primero, ¿de acuerdo?**

**— ¡No te estás haciendo más joven! **—advirtió Esme—.** Deberías apreciar el hecho de que esta chica es lo suficientemente tonta para cuidar de ti, sabes, ¡y casarte con ella de inmediato!** —Se rio de su propiabroma.

_Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué pasaba esta noche? ¿Era como un Día de Asesinen a Bella y nadie se había tomado el tiempo para decírmelo?_ En un esfuerzo de lanzar agua sobre los puentes que su madre, sin saberlo, había incendiado, dije con fingida seriedad:

**—Odio ponerle fin a esto, Esme, pero tu hijo no es el hombre con el que espero casarme. Él es demasiado OC para mí a la hora de las cosas del hogar **—Pero aun así el rostro de Edward permaneció inexpresivo. Continué obstinadamente—. **Quiero decir, imagínate, él no me deja dormir hasta que está absolutamente seguro de que he limpiado y secado todos los platos. ¡Y estos tienen que ser organizados por diseño, también!**

Tomando mi mano para que pudiéramos caminar lado a lado, ella murmuró:

**—Él obtuvo eso de mí, me temo.**

Detrás de nosotras, Edward permaneció quieto.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

**_Día cuarenta y uno._**

**— ¡Espera!** —Una voz gritó justo cuando estaba a punto de deslizar un billete de diez dólares en la ranura por una barra energética.

Estaba sonriendo cuando me di la vuelta y sonreí aún más ampliamente cuando vi que Embry realmente estaba corriendo hacía mi desde el final del pasillo.

**— ¿Cuál es la prisa?** —pregunté.

**—Tú y esa máquina no se llevan bien** —respondió rápidamente mientras tomaba el billete de mis dedos—. **Así que voy a salvarte de la potencial angustia, déjame hacer esto por ti.**

**— ¿Modo guardaespaldas?** —bromeé.

Él negó.

**—Modo Señor Arréglalo.**

**— ¡Embry!** —Todavía me avergonzaba cada vez que él coqueteaba conmigo, pero además ésta era posiblemente la única vez que le di la bienvenida. Me hizo sentir bien, lo que no había estado sintiendo desde hace bastante tiempo.

Metió el billete, la luz se puso verde, y cuando él giró la palanca, la barra energética cayó en la apertura sin problemas.

Aplaudí.

**—Impresionante.**

Él hizo una pequeña reverencia.

**—Lo que sea por una hermosa mujer.**

**—Embry.** —Esta vez lo dije en modo de advertencia.

**—Pero eres hermosa** —dijo Embry inocentemente.

Y entonces la sentí, la sensación de que alguien nos miraba, me miraba. Me di la vuelta, justo a tiempo para captar un breve vistazo de Edward alejándose de nosotros.

**—Mierda** —murmuró Embry detrás de mí.

Me volví hacia él con una sonrisa.

**—Está bien.** —Y eso fue lo que realmente dolió.

**_Día cuarenta y tres._**

**—Oh, Dios mío, ¿es tan malo?** —gritó Rosalie cuando vino a mi casa para visitarme mientras Edward estaba fuera por otra emergencia.

Últimamente, había estado teniendo muchas emergencias, tantas como si Cullen Inc. pudiera estar cerca de la quiebra o estuviera en quiebra, era como tan obvio que estaba usando cualquier excusa para evitar pasar tiempo conmigo.

Cerré la puerta detrás de ella.

**— ¿Qué quieres decir?**

Con los ojos duros, respondió sin rodeos:

**—Te ves terrible.**

Suponía que era verdad. Había perdido todo deseo de arreglarme, no cuando mi aspecto no parecía importarle de uno u otro modo a Edward. Por el contrario, Rosalie se veía espectacular, su corte de cabello juvenil dándole un aspecto más sexy en su mini vestido.

**—Bella, dime qué está mal.**

Y así como así, me eché a llorar. Caí de rodillas en el suelo, sollozando en mi corazón.

**—Todo está mal** —le confesé—.** No hemos hecho el amor desde hace semanas, ni siquiera hemos estado en la misma habitación.**

Traté de contener las lágrimas, pero simplemente siguieron cayendo.

Con la voz quebrada, pregunté:

**—Rosalie, ¿debería, como, renunciar ahora?**

**—Sí, deberías.**

Dejé de llorar el tiempo suficiente para mirarla.

**— ¡Se supone que tienes que decir no, aguanta, Bella!**

**— ¿Por qué demonios debería hacer eso cuando él te está haciendo daño?**

**—Porque** —dije llorando con más fuerza—, **es lo que quiero oír.**

**—No.**

Gemí más alto.

Rosalie exhaló.

**—Bueno, está bien, no deberías dejarlo. Deberías aferrarte a él completamente.**

Las palabras me hicieron sentir un poco mejor, a pesar de que ella las dijo bajo coacción. Tratando de sorber las lágrimas, dije:

**—Ayúdame a arreglar esto, Rosalie. Por favor.**

Tomó mucho de mí decir esa última palabra. Supongo que de esa manera también estaba como Edward. Rosalie parecía como si quisiera estrangularme. Pero al final la amistad ganó sobre el sentido común y me dijo a regañadientes:

**—Lo entiendo, Bella. Siempre has sido así. Odias renunciar.**

Asentí.

Ella negó.

**—Pero esta vez tiene que ser diferente. Lo ves, ¿no es así? Sé que nunca quieres que otras personas te digan que renuncies y que es por eso que te gusta resistir, pero a veces, simplemente hay que cortar por lo sano, ¿sabes? No hay nada vergonzoso en ello.**

La verdad en sus palabras quemó un agujero en mi corazón, y tuve un momento difícil respirando a través del dolor. Finalmente, susurré:

**—Una oportunidad más** —sólo una oportunidad más para él y entonces si no funciona, ya sabes, entonces se acabó.

Incluso ahora, no podía explicarlo claramente.

**—Es lo que hay que hacer** —dijo Rosalie.

Lo sabía, pero aun así no lo quería oír.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh, Mierda! Por su miedo Edward va a perder a Bella, que mal plan que se este portando asi! Creo que lo estoy odiando! Que opinan ustedes?<strong>

**Como ya dije cada vez queda menos! Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia!**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de Marian Tee, y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados.**

_Chicas aquí esta la continuación de "Perseguida" y "Cortejada", para quienes no han leído las historias antes mencionadas, les recomiendo que las lean antes de iniciar con esta._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lección #12<span>**

**_Tu millonario no sabrá cuando parar hasta que sea demasiado tarde._**

El día que Edward y yo rompimos fue una sorpresa. _¿Lo vas a creer? _Quiero decir, yo debería haberlo esperado totalmente.

Pero no lo hice, y he pagado el precio por ello.

Eran las tres de la tarde, y todo en el piso de Cullen Inc. Estaba totalmente tranquilo. Era habitual en estos días, como si todo el mundo se veía afectado por la tensión entre Edward y yo. En estos días, hice todo lo posible para ahogar mi dolor en el trabajo, y lo estaba haciendo bien, incluso Alice salió corriendo de los copos de nieve para pasar a mí.

**—Ve y toma un descanso, Bella** —gruñó Alice.

Pero debido a que tenía este acento francés muy fresco, terminó sonando algo muy sofisticado, al igual que ella me había dicho que su flor favorita es el lirio de Casablanca. ¿Sabes lo que quiero referirme?

Me planté junto a la puerta contigua a nuestras oficinas.

**—No. Se me acaba de ocurrir que no estamos aprovechando el mercado entre aquí en los . y me encontré con el manga perfecto.**

**—Si no sales de tu oficina en cinco segundos y tienes tu almuerzo, voy a asignarte un proyecto clásico de literatura con Heidi.**

**—Me voy.** —Dios, Alice era tan tortuosa.

Solo sabía cuáles eran mis peores temores. Sí que me he pasado, yo sabía que Heidi aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que podría para dejarme claro que su diploma de la Ivy League la hizo la mejor juez sobre literatura.

**—Bla, bla, bla** —murmuré para mí cuando salí de la oficina.

Y entonces lo oí.

Al otro lado del pasillo, cerca de las puertas que conducían a las oficinas de Edward, oí su voz y la de ella. La de Heidi. Estaban hablando de... trabajo. Tenían que estar hablando de trabajo.

_¿De qué otra cosa podían hablar? _

En el momento en que terminé la racionalización de la situación, estaba de pie antes de la esquina del pasillo, y un paso era todo lo que necesitaba para que ellos me vieran.

Heidi se reía.

**—Señor Cullen, ¡No deberías decir esas cosas!**

**—Edward, por favor. Me haces sonar demasiado viejo para ti cuando me llamas así.**

El tono de Heidi se hizo ronco.

**—Entonces Edward, no puedes decir que soy hermosa. No es correcto cuando tienes novia.**

**— ¿Por qué es malo cuando solo estoy constatando un hecho?**

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Fue como un déjà vu, una versión pesadilla del intercambio que tuve con Embry hace unos días. Edward no estaba diciendo nada malo. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba diciendo algo que no había oído antes. Era el tipo de persona que repartía elogios todo el tiempo. Le decía a su ama de llaves de sesenta y tantos años que era hermosa todo el tiempo.

Felicitaba a la tímida recepcionista en el vestíbulo todo el tiempo, diciéndole que tenía un gran gusto para la ropa, que su cabello era bonito.

Él era ese tipo de hombre, y nada de eso me solía importar… _Hasta ahora._ Esta vez, sus palabras sonaban diferente, y mi pecho poco a poco empezó a doler.

**— ¿Cómo están Bella y usted?**

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita ella por preguntar!_

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Edward respondiera, un poco secamente.

**—Estamos bien.**

_¡Ha! ¡Toma eso, Heidi!_

Por supuesto, no era lo mejor que se puede decir acerca de una relación, pero _''estamos bien''_ seguía siendo mejor que _''no estamos bien''._

**—Nos gusta la compañía del otro, eso es todo** —agregó Edward.

**— ¿Quieres decir que se aman?** —bromeó Heidi.

_Maldita sea. Maldita ella. Así sabía lo que buscaba y era mi sangre. Mi sangre, que ya había inundado todo el piso en una corriente invisible de angustia._

Me dolía tanto que pensé que mi corazón no podría sangrar más, pero Edward demostró que estoy equivocada con una sola palabra.

**—No.** —Y como si eso no me doliera bastante, él dijo suavemente—: **Bella sabe desde el primer día que nunca se trató de eso**—Me tapé la boca antes de que pudieran oírme jadear. La voz de Edward tomó en un tono cálido y seductor**—. Pero, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez alguien como tú podría hacerme cambiar de opinión.**

Heidi no llegó a responder a eso porque para ese entonces, yo ya había dado la vuelta de la esquina.

**— ¿Qué coño has dicho?**

* * *

><p><strong>Que bueno que no fue mas largo el capitulo sino termino llorando. La verdad ya odio a Edward, toma la salida del cobarde ignorando a Bella, lastimandola y alentando a Heidi. En lugar de eso debió reconocer sus sentimientos, pero creo que ya es tarde. <strong>

**Nos leemos pronto, ya saben, Mas Review's = Actualizo mas pronto.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de Marian Tee, y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados.**

_Chicas aquí esta la continuación de "Perseguida" y "Cortejada", para quienes no han leído las historias antes mencionadas, les recomiendo que las lean antes de iniciar con esta._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lección #13<span>**

**_Tu multimillonario va a ser muy bueno para hacer llorar, en más de un sentido._**

Heidi estaba estupefacta. Entonces, sus ojos brillaron con una sonrisa maliciosa, aunque hizo lo mejor para ocultarlo simulando un gemido de horror. Honestamente, no podría importarme menos. Lo que realmente dolía era la falta de sorpresa en la cara de Edward, como si él siempre hubiera querido que esto ocurriera. Cuando ninguno de los dos respondió, grité de nuevo.

**— ¿Qué carajos acabas de decirle, Edward? **—Su nombre parecía ser la palabra mágica que ambos esperábamos. Las puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo, cabezas subiendo y bajando, dentro y fuera, mientras trataban de no ser obvios viendo el espectáculo.

Heidi sacudió su cabeza como muestra de simpatía.

**—Oh, Bella, tú no supusiste que…**

Irritada por el mero sonido de su voz, respiré profundamente, mirando hacia Heidi, le saqué el dedo medio y escuché risas atragantadas detrás de mí. Ella empezó a venir a por mí, Embry apareció agarrándola por sus hombros. Le susurró algo a sus oídos, y Heidi blanqueó antes de acechar hacia afuera. Una helada máscara cayó sobre la cara de Edward.

**—Eso estuvo fuera de lugar, Bella.**

En el acto de dar a Embry una sonrisa de agradecimiento, giré hacia Edward cuando me di cuenta de lo que dijo.

**— ¿Tú solo, estás, con ella?** —A pesar de que mi voz empezaba a herir mis oídos, me era imposible para de gritar.

_No podía._

**—Este no es el lugar.** —La mirada de desprecio que acompañó sus palabras dolió.

Sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Claro que lo sabía. Pero que se lo diga a mi corazón, mi súper sangrante y muerto corazón y, maldita sea, yo ni siquiera estaba exagerando. No llorar cuando hablaba era una lucha, pero logré mantener mis lágrimas.

**— ¿Por qué tenías que decir esas palabras?**

Afortunadamente Edward no trató de pretender que no tenía idea de que estaba hablando.

**—Era una maldita broma. Y sí, lo admito, era estúpida, pero esto era sólo una broma.**

**—Broma medio intencionada** —grité.

Escupió algo en Holandés antes diciendo cansadamente:

**—Por el amor de dios, no me empieces con eso otra vez.**

Y eso fue lo que hice, el golpe final del que Rose hablaba, el hábito de esperar antes que pudiera levantarme por mí misma. Sonó cansado, como si esto fuera una maldita carga, y yo no quería saberlo. _¿Cuán triste era esto? ¿Cuán humillante?_ Todo el tiempo he estado equivocada. Pensé que no quería que lo amara porque lo hacía consciente de lo mucho que me quería de vuelta, o cuanto le gustaría a su padre si él pudiera dejarse amarme.

_Pero esto no._

No dijo que no me amaba porque era igual que su padre. Él era demasiado agradable como para botarme, aunque yo había sido demasiado estúpida para darme cuenta. Me mantuve empujándolo hasta que se sintió atrapado.

**—Lo siento** —dije lentamente.

Caminé pasando a Edward, y casi tropecé por el dolor. Embry me llamó cuando llegaba a la puerta.

**—Bella…**

Humillación, completa e intensa, siendo enteramente desollada cuando me di cuenta de que probablemente escuchó y vio todo. Estúpida, seguro que tuvo que hacerlo.

**—Por favor Embry** —susurré—. **No les digas a mis padres acerca de esto.**

**—No lo haré.**

Cuando empezó a hablar, sacudí mi cabeza, sabiendo que quería ser mi Señor Arréglalo otra vez. Pero no era el mejor momento. Necesitaba estar sola. Caminé fuera de la oficina, el edificio, el primer paso caminando fuera del maldito desastre que había creado porque no sabía cuándo cortar mi fracaso. Empecé a llorar cuando llegaba a la estación de buses, y lloré más fuerte cuando subí al bus y me di cuenta que no tenía absolutamente nada de dinero conmigo. Girándome hacia el chico que esperaba en la línea de atrás, sollocé.

**— ¿Podría prestarme algo de dinero? Prometo pagarle.**

Rápidamente me dio dinero.

**—No necesitas pagarme.**

Me miró asustado. Quizás pensó que estaba loca, y me hizo llorar más fuerte por alguna razón.

**—Gracias.** —Sorbí, con las manos temblorosas entregué al chofer mi pasaje.

Cuando llegué a casa quería romper a llorar de nuevo. _¡Ni siquiera tenía las llaves del apartamento de Edward todavía!_ Caminando hacia la recepción, sollocé hacia el hombre mayor detrás del mostrador.

**— ¿Podría pedir prestada la llave de repuesto de nuestra unidad?** —Dios, era tan miserable.

Estaba hablando como una babosa. Como al muchacho del bus, el conserje, rápidamente me dio el juego de llaves de repuesto. Supongo que era realmente alérgico a las lágrimas de las mujeres. De algún modo, este pensamiento me hizo llorar más y sollocé todo el camino arriba en el elevador.

Se sentía bien llorar. Realmente lo hice, deje salir todo fuera cuando me di cuenta de Edward en el cuarto mirándome. No sentía correcto del todo llamarlo nuestro ahora. Después de lanzar toda la ropa en mi maleta que podía manejar, luchando para cerrar el cierre. La puerta se abrió justo cuando me arrastraba fuera de la cama. Él parecía desaliñado, lo cual era un raro espectáculo. La primera vez que lo vi así, como si hubiera corrido directo dentro de un huracán para llegar aquí. Por un momento, lo miré en shock. Edward Cullen era como Martha Stewart, los seis pies de versión masculina más hermosos, nunca lo verías luciendo menos que perfecto.

_Hasta ahora._

**— ¿Que estás haciendo?** —preguntó con voz ronca. _¿No es obvio?_ Quería decir las palabras, pero no tenía mucha energía. Lo poco que me quedaba lo guardaba para ser gastado en agarrar el mango de mi equipaje hacia afuera. Cruzó el cuarto, agarrándome con una sola mano—. **Bella.**

Y fue entonces cuando lo perdí. Lo abofeteé. Edward y yo nos miramos uno al otro, y no supe quién estaba más sorprendido.

**_—Oh Dios, Lo siento_** —susurré, mirando mis manos, espantada por lo que acababa de hacer.

Lo abofeteé muchas veces, pero aquellas fueron accidentales. Esta no, fue deliberadamente. Jalarle el dedo a alguien había sido la cosa más ruda que hice en mi vida y aun aquí estaba golpeando a una persona. Además, sintiéndome bien acerca de esto, me hizo recordar las muchas veces que me mantuve pensando cómo no me gustaba a mí misma cuando estaba con él. Pero nunca más, pensé para mí. No cuando todo había terminado entre nosotros. El pensamiento casi me envía de rodillas.

**—Lo siento** —dije otra vez mientras volví a enfocarme en sacar el equipaje fuera.

**—Me lo merecía.** —La voz de Edward era tensa.

Pretendí no oír eso. No debería haberlo dicho, no después de todo. Se acercó a mí otra vez, solo traté de luchar, pero esta vez tampoco me dejó ir, forzándome a darme la vuelta y mirarlo dentro de sus oscuros ojos verdes.

**—Detente, sólo detente diciéndome que me amas** —me dijo en una voz cruda—. **Volvamos a como era en el pasado, ¡sólo detente de decirlo! No entiendo por qué tienes que decirlo. Si me amas, bien. Pero no necesitas decirlo. Nunca te pregunté.**

Mi cuerpo entero se sacudió con esas palabras,

Edward miraba como si quisiera llevar las palabras de vuelta.

**—Demonios, no debí decirlo así…**

**—No, lo dijiste honestamente.** —Logré contrarrestar débilmente. Solo quiero que se vaya ahora mismo. Quería que todo se fuera lejos y dormir—. **Estás en lo correcto. Nunca me pediste decir las palabras pero las dije a** **pesar de todo.** —Tragué—. **Edward, si no te gusta escucharlo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste directamente? ¿Por qué trataste de herirme y alejarme?**

Porque quizás si me lo explicaba entonces no habría sido tan terca. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Edward no respondió, en su lugar, todo lo que dijo fue:

**—Vamos a pensar las cosas claramente.**

**—No.**

Su cara se blanqueó.

**—Bella.** —Su voz en shock—. **No hagas esto.**

**—Me estoy yendo **—dije.

_Sólo una vez más. ¿No le prometió a Rose?_

Le di otra oportunidad, pero me hirió de nuevo. Entonces tengo que mantener mi promesa.

**—Hemos terminado.**

**—No.** —Su voz era tan feroz que me hizo mirarlo en aturdida confusión.

**—Tú no tienes que irte.**

Edward hizo un visible esfuerzo por bajar su voz, a pesar de la agitación que era evidente en toda su cara. Sacudí mi cabeza, todavía más penosamente perplejo.

_¿Qué era esto? ¿No quería que me vaya del todo?_

**—No debes irte. Hablaremos de estas cosas. Tu no dices te amo y cosas…**

Lo miré sin poder hacer nada.

**—No puedo. No me gusta sentirme avergonzada solo porque te… alguien…**

Se estremeció.

Furiosamente parpadeé las lágrimas de vuelta, traté de agarrar el mango de mi maleta otra vez y jalar, mis dedos finalmente tuvieron la energía para empujarlo todo el camino afuera.

**—No te puedes ir** —gritó.

Ignoré eso y caminé pasándolo mientras rodaba mi equipaje cerca de mí.

Edward se apoderó de mis brazos.

**—Si dejas este edificio mostraré tu vídeo follando en internet.**

Solté el mango en shock.

**— ¿Qué estás diciendo?**

Respondió gravemente:

**—Lo que digo, Bella. Sabes que todavía lo tengo. Imagina que podría hacerle a tus padres si lo descubren.**

**— ¡No puede ser en serio!** —Traté de buscar una onza de suavidad en su cara pero todo lo que conseguí fue una sonrisa triste.

**— ¿Quieres apostar?**

**— ¿Por qué?** —demandé con un sollozo—. **¿Por qué harías esto? ¿No puedes ver que no puedo soportar estar contigo de nuevo?**

Edward se estremeció al oír mis palabras, pero dijo rotundamente:

**—Quiero que te quedes aquí y lo reconsideres.**

**—Pero no cambiaré de idea, Edward.**

La pequeña señorita granito, estaba tentada a decírselo. Era la dura cabeza de granito en mí. Una vez que renuncio a algo, lo hago para siempre.

Su cara se volvió aún más blanca con mis palabras.

**—Sólo jodidamente quédate.**

**—Eso me mataría.**

**—No seas melodramática.**

**—No lo soy **—susurré—. **No puedo hacer esto cerca de ti todo el tiempo. Sólo no puedo.**

Su cabeza azotó hacia un lado como si fuera incapaz de soportar mirarme por más tiempo, y eso duele. Todavía sin mirarme, Edward dijo secamente:

**—Entonces quédate en tu departamento. No dejes el maldito edificio.**

Lo dejé sin una palabra y él no me siguió. Cuando entré a mi departamento, cerré la puerta y casi colapsé contra ella, tratando de sostener mi aliento porque de repente sentía mis pulmones en fuego. Jadeé por aire, jadeé por un momento de paz de este sofocante dolor de mi corazón roto.

Mis rodillas dieron de sí, y lentamente caí al piso, mi cuerpo entero temblaba. Esperé por que las lágrimas vinieran de nuevo, pero no lo hicieron. Ellas nunca lo hicieron en toda la noche. Supongo que había llorado y soltado todo lo que tenía.

* * *

><p><strong>A este punto estoy mas que furiosa con Edward. No tiene vergüenza! Como osa amenazar así a Bella! Ojala no lo perdone nunca!<strong>

**Como ven ando de buenas y como se portaron muy bien y me dejaron muchos Review aquí les dejo un nuevo cap, ahora si quieren un nuevo capitulo pronto (No es chantaje) ya saben muchos muchos review.**

**Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, solo quedan dos capítulos mas y el epilogo. El link del grupo esta en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de Marian Tee, y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados.**

_Chicas aquí esta la continuación de "Perseguida" y "Cortejada", para quienes no han leído las historias antes mencionadas, les recomiendo que las lean antes de iniciar con esta._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lección #14<span>**

**_No importa cuán perfecto sea tu multimillonario, debes recordar que al fin y al cabo, también es solo un hombre._**

**— ¿Te importa si me siento contigo?**

Miré hacia arriba, tratando de hacer mi sonrisa más brillante de lo que la hice. Pero Embry no estaba sonriendo, lo que causó que la mía desapareciera. Sus ojos brillaron con oculta preocupación mientras cogía el asiento frente a mí en un suspiro, un movimiento elegante. _¿Tenía la agachadiza común para matar con la misma elegancia? _Fue un pensamiento aleatorio, pero mi mente de alguna manera lo manipuló para conectarlo con el único hombre que todavía estaba haciendo todo lo posible por olvidar.

Edward Cullen no era así. Él mató a la única mujer que lo amó sin una pizca de elegancia. En su lugar, acabó como un santo desastre, donde había malas vibraciones por todo alrededor.

**— ¿Bella?**

_Mierda_. Había estado pensando en él otra vez. _¿Cuándo iba a acabar esto? Un mes entero desde que habíamos roto, ¿así que por qué seguía doliendo?_

**—Lo siento.** —Conseguí decirle a Embry—. **Sólo estoy... en proceso de ponerme bien.**

No tenía sentido mentir, no cuando todo el mundo en el trabajo sabía la verdad. Después de todo, no había estado saliendo con nadie. Había estado con el propio Director Ejecutivo, el playboy holandés multimillonario del que la mitad de la población femenina estaba enamorada también.

Por supuesto todo el mundo habría pensado que mi vida era sus negocios, también. Me cogió la mano, sorprendiéndome, y estaba aún más sorprendida cuando me acarició los nudillos suavemente.

**—Dejará de doler algún día, Bella. Ninguna herida dura para siempre.**

**— ¿Hablando por experiencia?** —pregunté a la ligera.

**—Del tipo físico al menos. Algunas heridas pueden no desaparecer pero consiguen entumecerse.**

Me cubrí la boca para evitar que cualquiera escuchara mi intento de no sollozar. No lloré cuando Seth, Alice, o incluso Rosalie o Jane trataron de consolarme. Pero de alguna manera, Embry era diferente. No sabía por qué. Simplemente lo era.

Como si sintiera mi necesidad por cambiar de tema, Embry preguntó—: **¿Se está convirtiendo Alice otra vez en un sargento para ayudarte a salir a delante?**

La pregunta me hizo sonreír un poco.

**—Sí. Ella incluso rompió su récord esta vez, tenía treinta y tres Post-Its en mi monitor hoy.** —Eso me hizo preguntarme si debería agradecérselo o no.

Él sonrió, y luego me volvió a sorprender cuando murmuró:

**—Es agradable volver a ver tu sonrisa.**

Mordiéndome el labio, cambié de tema otra vez desde que mis ojos habían empezado a picar.

**—He estado queriendo preguntártelo. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Heidi para que se fuera aquel día? **—Embry parecía avergonzado, lo que me intrigó aún más—. **¿Es tan malo? —**Se encogió de hombros, incomodidad escrita por toda su cara—. **¿Puedes darme una pista? **—Bromeé.

Embry se aclaró la garganta.

**—Digamos que alguien la oyó ofreciéndome algo que yo no quería.** —Hizo una pausa—. **Y ella no quería que nadie lo supiera.**

Mis labios se separaron de conmoción. _¿Se refería a...?_ Mirando fijamente a la ilegible cara de Embry, tragué saliva. Oh, él realmente se refería a eso. Y se negó. El pensamiento era agridulce y dije sin pensar:

**—Desearía que Edward también fuera como tú.**

**— ¿Por qué querer a alguien que podría ser como yo cuando puedo ser tuyo?** —dijo Embry en un lento susurro.

**—Embry.** —No sabía si debía llorar o reír ante el brillo familiar de sus ojos, ahora ardiendo más intensamente.

Escuchamos un sonido de choque y ambos nos giramos solo para ver a Edward rápidamente saliendo de la cafetería. La mujer con la que había chocado balbuceó su disculpa, la mirada lanzándose entre su espalda y los trozos de vidrio rotos en el suelo. Mi pecho se sintió divertido, pero lo ignoré.

_Demasiado tarde. Simplemente era demasiado tarde._

Las palabras eran mi ancla, me aferraba a ellas cada vez que incluso consideraba pensar en Edward, usando las palabras para llevarse lejos hasta los más pequeños pensamientos sobre él. Cuando mi timbre sonó esa noche, fui a abrir con un suspiro, sabiendo que era probablemente uno de tres, Seth, Rosalie, o incluso Jane, quien estaba al fin de vuelta de su luna de miel, asegurándose de que no me había suicidado por pura angustia.

**—Rosalie, ¿cuántas veces...?**

Era Edward, demasiado sexy y maravilloso para mi propio bien en una camiseta y vaqueros. Y entonces sacó un ramo de flores de detrás de su espalda. Parpadeé. Las flores estaban... casi marchitas. Viendo la pregunta en mis ojos, los labios de Edward se curvaron brevemente en una sonrisa.

**—Las cogí del jardín de la parte de atrás. No quería arriesgarme a que las devolvieras.**

Las tomé con manos temblorosas, aclarándome la garganta mientras decía sin convicción—: **Gracias.**

Edward exhaló.

**— ¿Puedo entrar?** —Asentí sin decir palabra, haciéndome a un lado para que pudiera pasar junto a mí. Técnicamente, este apartamento seguía siendo suyo, y no sería correcto no dejarlo entrar a su propiedad.

Gasté más tiempo del necesario en cerrar la puerta e incluso me tomé la molestia de bloquearla cuatro veces. Necesitaba el tiempo para asegurarme de que no me vendría abajo, lo cual tuve la tentación de hacer a la vista, el olor familiar, de él. Cuando me di la vuelta, él estaba parado al lado de la ventana, de espaldas a mí. Otra dolorosa contracción en el pecho. Lo conocía tan bien ahora con esa postura tan familiar para mí. Edward siempre usa el escenario para esconder sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

**— ¿Pensaste que era Rosalie?**

**—Sí. Ella se deja caer a menudo por aquí.** —Para consolarme. Pero por supuesto, eso no se lo dije a él. _¿Qué sentido tendría?_

Cuando me senté en uno de los cojines, Edward regresó al salón y se sentó enfrente de mí. Le habría ofrecido bebidas... si las tuviera. Pero hacer la compra era su fuerte, no el mío. El recuerdo hizo que me doliera la cabeza al estilo agridulce.

**—Bella** —dijo de pronto de forma desigual—. **¿Podrías volver, por favor?**

Las palabras me hicieron querer llorar. Toqué mi cara. Al parecer, ya estaba llorando.

**—Escuché que sabías lo que le había pasado a mi madre. Y lo que me había pasado.** —Su boca se torció como si tan solo los recuerdos yasupieran mal.

**—Edward...** —Levantó la mano, y me quedé en silencio.

**—Déjame terminar. Estoy seguro de que ustedes dos piensan que estoy jodido porque no quiero ser como mi padre. Y lo gracioso era que, yo pensaba lo mismo. Luego llegaste tú y era feliz... demasiado feliz. Cuando me dijiste que me amabas, sonó bien. Demasiado bien y entré en pánico.**

Sólo podía mover la cabeza hacia él.

**— ¿En… entraste en pánico?**

Auto odio cruzó su cara.

**—Estúpido, ¿verdad? Pero es cierto. Entré en pánico. Y al final, no era del todo como mi padre. Acabé... acabé siendo como mi madre.** —Edward tragó, y cuando habló había un tormento en su voz que no pude ignorar—. **Te alejé. Cuanto más me decías que me amabas, cuanto** **más feliz y asustado estaba yo, más te alejaba.**

Comencé a llorar, tapándome la cara con las manos porque no podía soportar mirarlo más mientras él continuaba con voz entrecortada:

**—Yo... pensé inconscientemente que era mejor apartarte de mí antes que dejar que me amaras. Y entonces tú fuiste la única que me dejó primero.**

Lloré más ante las palabras porque ya sabía dónde acabaría esto, y dolería. Dolió tan malditamente, porque ya era demasiado tarde.

**—La gente me ve como el multimillonario... el mujeriego rico que podría conseguir a cualquier mujer en el mundo, pero sabía que tú eras diferente. Viste a través de la maldita fachada y cuando pensé en eso, me hizo un cobarde. Porque si quitas el dinero, ¿qué queda? Sé que ese maldito tío era más hombre que yo.** —Su voz se quebró, como si le tomara todo de éldecirlo—. **Bella, sé que si le dieras la oportunidad él no dudaría en decirte que está enamorado de ti. Como yo hice. Como tanto...**

**—No **—susurré a través de mis lágrimas.

Lo ignoró. Por supuesto lo hizo porque él era Edward Cullen, y no tomaba un ``no´´ por respuesta. Apartó mis manos, y su voz se sintió demasiado cerca mientras dijo con una intensidad dolorosa:

**—Te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti. Estoy muy jodidamente arrepentido, me llevó mucho tiempo darme cuenta pero...**

**—No.** —Me atraganté, finalmente mirándole.

El brillo de su esmeralda mirada herida, casi cegándome, porque era prometedor y esperanzador por cosas que podrían haber sido mías, que podrían haber sido suyas, nuestras, pero que ahora eran imposibles. Tragué saliva varias veces, tratando de superar las lágrimas, mientras decía:

**—Es demasiado tarde.**

Edward se congeló.

Entonces empezó a hablar, deprisa, desesperadamente, su hermosa cara tomando una mirada determinada.

**—No. No es demasiado tarde. Te amo, eso es todo lo que debería importar. Tengo que arreglar las cosas...**

**—No lo es.** —Le dije dolorosamente—. **Porque yo te amaba y no arreglé las cosas, ¿verdad?**

Edward estaba pálido.

**— ¿Amarme?** —repitió con voz roca—. **¿Qué quieres decir?** —Era la primera vez que le escuchaba hablar con cualquier cosa excepto absoluta confianza, y eso dolió. _Dios, ¿por qué dolía tanto todo esto?_

**—Tú no me amas.**

Sólo podía mirarle fijamente, incapaz de decir nada. Una violenta tormenta de emociones, oscurecieron sus ojos, haciéndome contener mi aliento.

**— ¿Te gusta él ahora? ¿Es eso? ¿Se ha convertido en tu maldito Señor Arréglalo para siempre?**

Un jadeo se arrancó de mí cuando me di cuenta de que lo sabía, también.

**—No** —sollocé la palabra porque la mirada de traición en el duro y hermoso rostro de Edward era demasiado.

**— ¿Entonces qué? Dímelo** —dijo casi furioso—. **Bella, por favor. Te lo estoy rogando.** —Su voz disminuyó a un susurro ahogado—. **Muéstrame cómo arreglar las cosas. Puedo ser... puedo ser como él, también.**

**—Edward, no... **—No podía soportarle hablando como si él no fuera nada bueno. Porque ahora, estaba haciéndome darme cuenta que no era tan malo.

**—Bella, por favor**—Mis manos fueron hacia mi boca**—. Hazme tu Señor Arréglalo.**

_Oh, Dios._

Lloraba tan fuerte que no podía ver a través de las lágrimas, busqué sus manos, apretándolas con fuerza.

**—No me malinterpretes, Edward. No hay nadie, ningún otro hombre en mi vida. Y no hables de ti mismo como si no fueras nadie.** —La sonrisaburlona que le di se tambaleó en mis labios, a la vez que decía—: **Eres el mujeriego holandés número uno. Uno de los Tres Pussketeros. ¿Recuerdas?**

Edward respondió entrecortadamente.

**—Entonces elígeme.**

**—No puedo**—Luchaba contra el dolor mientras trataba de hacerle comprender**—. Lo que hiciste...Sé que tú no...** —Dios, no tenía sentido para nada.

**—Bella...**

**—Edward, me has hecho demasiado daño, y no sé si jamás podría arriesgarme a volver y dejar que me hagas daño otra vez.**

**—Pero no lo haré **—argumentó entrecortado—. **Te lo prometo, Bella. Te amo y es de verdad. No voy a cambiar.**

Solté mis manos lentamente.

**—Solo necesito tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?** —Mis hombros se elevaron, expresando algo que no pude poner en palabras—. **Tiempo y espacio, ¿vale? Pero no te estoy pidiendo que esperes.**

Las palabras sonaron extrañas incluso para mis oídos. Me hizo imaginar a todas esas mujeres, esas millones de mujeres que eran mucho más hermosas de lo que yo era, más indulgentes de lo que yo era... Y todas ellas estarían más que contentas de meterse en su cama para reemplazarme. Más lágrimas cayeron. Estaba tan cansada de llorar, tan cansada de esto... este largo, alargado adiós, pero simplemente no podía parar. Dije con una pequeña voz:

**—Lo entenderé si piensas que soy muy egoísta, por creer que alguien como tú esperaría por alguien como yo...**

**—Oh Dios, no** —gimió y luego me cogió en sus brazos. Y dejé que me pusiera en su regazo, dejé que envolviera sus brazos a mí alrededor con tanta fuerza que eran como cadenas otra vez, dejé que me hiciera todo eso porque, cielo ayúdame, extrañaba esto, lo extrañaba a él, demasiado—. **¿Te he hecho tanto daño como para que empezaras a dudar de lo que vales?**

Escucharle decir la verdad, darme cuenta de que él aún me entendía demasiado bien, me hizo sentir avergonzada. Empecé a batallar, pero lo único que conseguí hacer fue lo que él quería que hiciese. Inclinó mi barbilla hacia arriba, forzándome a mirarlo.

**—Te amo** —repitió con severidad—. **Era jodidamente afortunado de tenerte y desearía haber sabido eso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.**

Entonces me soltó lentamente, bajándome hacia el sofá mientras se giraba para colocarse de rodillas delante de mí. Me sequé las lágrimas y conseguí esbozar una sonrisa.

**—Gracias por decirme eso** —dije en voz baja.

El me devolvió la sonrisa, amargamente.

**—Es lo menos que podría hacer, ¿no crees?**

**—Creo... creo que serías maravilloso para a… alguien más...**

**— ¡No!** — La voz de Edward se sacudió—. **Esperaré. No importa cuánto. Te convenceré de que te amo y te merezco.**

**—No tienes que...**

**—Si hay incluso la más pequeña lágrima de amor para mí dentro de ti, si al menos no quieres que me muera... déjame creer que tengo una jodida razón para esperar.**

Edward me miró fijamente, sus ojos haciendo una pregunta que ni él mismo podía contestar. Y solo pude devolverle la mirada, incapaz de darle una respuesta. Él se rió, y no fue un sonido alegre.

**—Creo que entonces mejor me voy** —dijo torpemente. Una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos torció sus labios cuando se puso de pie. Mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta, de repente se dio la vuelta, diciendo con voz ronca: **—Por favor no me digas que es demasiado tarde, Bella. Dame una oportunidad, ¿vale?**

No quería mentirle.

**—Buenas noches** —dije suavemente antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>No empiezan a sentir un poco de pena por Edward? Yo si! Pero bueno se lo merece! No puede ser el señor arreglalo de Bella, cuando nada mas la cajetea! Cuanto creen que tarde Bella en perdonarlo? No creeo que sea mucho porque a la historia no le queda mucho. Veremos.<strong>

**Nos leemos a la proxima =)**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil!**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de Marian Tee, y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados.**

_Chicas aquí esta la continuación de "Perseguida" y "Cortejada", para quienes no han leído las historias antes mencionadas, les recomiendo que las lean antes de iniciar con esta._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lección #15<span>**

**_Tú millonario no es el único que comete errores._**

Es bastante gracioso, si pienso en lo mucho que he cambiado. Hasta hace algunos meses, si Edward me hubiese dicho que me quería de vuelta, le habría perdonado cualquier cosa. Estaría encantada e incluso jodidamente agradecida de que hubiese pronunciado esas palabras. Pero ahora, él había dicho más que esas palabras y no bastaban. Porque ahora estaba dolorosamente segura de cuanto lo amaba y como amar a alguien podía herirte y justo ahora no sabía cuánto estaba dispuesta a arriesgar nuevamente por otra oportunidad en el amor.

Diciembre estaba sobre nosotros cuando mi corazón empezó a sanar, poco a poco. La vida en la oficina estaba lentamente volviendo a la normalidad, en su mayoría porque Edward no era más un volcán que podía explotar en cualquier segundo. Hoy en día, él solo estaba... desaparecido.

En las raras ocasiones que lo vi no pude soportar mirarlo, había demasiado en sus ojos para ver. Era mi playboy millonario holandés y aun lo seguía amando, pero no se sentía suficiente ahora.

Seth tenía los brazos estirados sobre su cabeza después de un largo día de trabajo, solo eran las tres de la tarde pero ya se sentía como si hubiese estado trabajando una eternidad. Con el año terminando era el momento de la verdad para Cullen Inc, teníamos toneladas de contratos por firmar, vender y entregar antes del receso de navidad.

**—Necesito café** —dice Seth—. **¿Quieres uno? **

Guardé un archivo y me puse de pie.

**—Quiero cafeína, pero no uno de aquí, nos consentiremos esta vez e iremos por un café de verdad.**

** —Únicamente no quieres que Señor Arréglalo te rescate otra vez** —dice Seth de broma cuando vamos saliendo de la oficina

**—Oh, pero si siempre te estoy salvando **—dice una voz desde atrás arrastrando las palabras.

Seth y yo nos congelamos, él se encoge de hombros impotentemente mientras le lanzo dagas con la mirada, tomando una respiración profunda, me doy la vuelta y sonrió brillantemente hacia Embry. Él aún luce guapo, sus ojos centellando de una manera familiar, también fue ascendido este mes, por lo que técnicamente lo hace mi superior, en una forma lejana.

**—Buenas tardes, Señor Call.**

Embry rueda los ojos.

**—Si me llamas de esa forma una vez más, lo vas a lamentar.**

Dejó salir un falso jadeo

**— ¿De verdad me estas amenazando? ¿Tú, el tío que supuestamente debía cuidarme?**

Pero Embry sólo sonríe mientras se pone de pie a mi lado

**—Aún estoy cuidando de ti, de una forma diferente de lo usual.**

_¿Acaba él….acaba Embry de prometerme algo, umm, inapropiado? _Cuando vi su sonrisa inocente, gemí.

— **¡Embry! **

Incluso Seth se ríe.

Cabezas se voltean mientras caminamos pasando gente, la mayoría eran mujeres y no tengo duda que ellas probablemente están pensado maneras de matarme por ser lo suficientemente suertuda para estar con dos de los más guapos empleados de la compañía. La cafetería estaba inusualmente llena esa tarde, dejándonos apiñados en una de esas pequeñas cabinas al final, terminé presionada entre Seth y Embry.

Cuando Seth se levantó a comprar café para los tres, tuve la urgencia de poner un poco de distancia entre Embry y yo, especialmente cuando se inclinó cerca.

**—Te ves hermosa hoy, Bella.**

_¡Dios!_ La manera en que está mirándome me hace sentir desnuda, como si pudiese ver a través de mi vestido negro de encaje, tenía escote redondo alto, mangas largas todo el camino hasta las muñecas y la falda caía debajo de mis rodillas. Desafortunadamente, también era entubado.

_¿Podría ser esa la razón por la que Embry actuaba más, err, agresivo de lo normal?_

**—Te ves bien, también** —dije aclarando mi garganta.

Se rió.

Miré hacia él con confusión y pillé de forma inmediata la diversión en sus ojos.

**—El café está aquí** —dijo Seth mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para colocar la bandeja sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo me quedé sin aliento con rabia fingida, golpeando los brazos de Embry, mi codo impactó con una de las tazas que contenían café hirviendo.

La próxima cosa que supe fue que Embry soltó un silbido con dolor mientras que el líquido hirviendo se derramaba sobre él, dejando una mancha marrón en su polo blanco.

**—Oh, Dios mío, lo siento muchísimo.** —Avergonzada rápidamente tomé un par de servilletas para evitar que la mancha se expandiera más.

**—Torpe Bella.** —Seth comenzó a cantar una y otra vez.

Lo miré un momento antes de volver a limpiar.

**—No fue mi intención.**

Embry retiró suavemente mi mano.

**—Está bien** —dice, sonriendo.

Empecé a devolverle la sonrisa cuando me hice consciente de alguien mirándome desde la distancia, era Edward, y mi corazón se retorció con dolor por su vista y de repente no pude quitar mis ojos de él. Se veía incluso más hermoso de lo que recuerdo, vestido casualmente en un polo negro y pantalones color caqui, _¿como si hubiese venido a una reunión de negocios en la playa? _

Intenté no pensar en quien pudo haber estado con él más temprano porque no tengo derecho a preguntarme sobre eso y era la misma razón por la que él no debería estar mirando con sus sombríos ojos verdes.

Todo estaba acabado entre nosotros.

Cuando su mirada se desvió hacia Embry, contuve el aliento, luego Edward relajó su postura tensa con una sonrisa irónica mientras seguía mirándome. Retiramos la mirada al mismo tiempo, Seth y Embry me miraron en un comprensivo silencio.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, murmuré—: **Es solo que…una de esas cosas…**

Seth apretó mi mano.

**—Va ir bien, Bella.**

Solo pude contestar con una sonrisa porque en estos días no lo sabía, mantener mi corazón seguro no se sentía bien o mal, no sentía nada. Cuando Seth y yo volvimos a la oficina, separándonos de Embry, de repente algo me tira por el brazo cuando voy a girar la perilla, aparté la mano mientras lo miré inquisitivamente.

**—Bella, ha sido más de un mes.**

**—Sí, lo sé.**

**—Te dijo que te amaba.**

**—Sí, lo sé.**

**—Entonces, ¿eso no te dice algo sobre…ti?**

Empecé a frotarme la sien porque de repente me dolía la cabeza.

**—Seth, no sé de lo qué estás hablando.**

Seth empieza a acomodarse el cuello de su polo a cuadros, lo que es una clara señal de que está a punto de decir algo que no quiere decir y yo no quiero escuchar.

**—Aún no has abandonado su apartamento.**

**—Pero, ¿por qué habría yo cuando….oh?**

La amenaza que supuestamente colgaba sobre mi cabeza ya no existía, había dejado de existir hace mucho tiempo. Dejó de ser una amenaza en el momento en que Edward me dijo que me amaba. Y yo... me hice olvidar ya que soy demasiado cobarde.

Seth me aprieta la mano.

**—Es tiempo de tomar una decisión, Bella. No puedes seguir alejándolo por siempre.**

Alejé las lágrimas que amenazaban con bajar, ya no quería derrumbarme en el trabajo otra vez, _Dios, soy tan estúpida_. Empujé a Edward lejos pero no puedo soportar dejarlo ir y ambos estamos sufriendo a causa de ello.

**—Yo...por favor dile a Alice que me tuve que ir.** —Y luego salí corriendo de la oficina.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Cuando llegué a casa, tomé mi maleta, arrojándola abierta en el piso, luego comencé a arrojar mi ropa dentro y cada pieza que caía dentro de la maleta me hacía llorar más fuerte porque me sentía estúpida. Luché para tirar de las maletas hasta la puerta, pesaban una tonelada quizás porque también estaba mi colección manga en ellas. Gruñí por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y abrí la puerta en un último empujón y las saqué fuera.

Solté un suspiro de alivio.

**—Bella.**

**_— ¡Santa mierda!_** —Creo que salté varios metros del suelo cuando escuché la voz de Edward, me tomó más de un minuto para controlar mi respiración y poder enfrentarlo.

Estaba de pie junto a las puertas que conducían a la salida de incendios, estaba jadeando un poco, pero tenía una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Y me di cuenta del porque él estaba sonriendo cuando dijo con ironía—: **_¿Santa mierda, huh?_**

Sentí nuevamente la picazón en los ojos, _¿recordaba eso también?_ Luego su mirada se posó en las maletas detrás de mí y contuvo el aliento, luciendo como si alguien le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en el pecho.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero ahora era una cobarde.

**— ¿Q… qué estás haciendo aquí?** —balbuceé.

**—Seth.** —Fue todo lo que dijo, su mirada aún en las maletas.

Solo verlo lucir tan herido me hizo sentir herida también, mi pecho se encogió, _Dios mío, amo mucho este hombre, _comencé a hablar para explicar lo que me di cuenta y que sabía que quería hacer, pero él se me adelantó.

**— ¿Bella?** —Su voz se quebró al final.

Mis conductos lagrimales con él, traté de sonreír, pero no pude.

**— ¿Sí? **—Y luego jadeé porque estaba de repente a mi lado, sosteniendo mis hombros mientras me obligaba a retroceder, cuando mi espalda golpeó la pared sus puños golpearon la superficie haciéndome saltar.

**— ¡Edward!**

**—Bella, ¿qué mierda tengo que hacer para que me creas?** —La ira quemando una luz en sus ojos que murió lentamente mientras lo miraba llorando en silencio, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para poner fin a todo esto.

**— ¿Esto está pasando de verdad?**

Luché visiblemente para hablar, por lo que maldijo haciéndome retroceder.

**—Dios, Bella, ¿te hago tan infeliz? ¿Algún día me perdonaras?**

Intento que entienda pero lo único que puedo decir es—: **No…**

El palideció y fue su turno para luchar para hablar.

**—Yo...yo entiendo y no tengo a nadie a quien culpar salvo a mí mismo pero… pero **—su voz se volvió ronca—, **por favor no te vayas…**

Podía sentir el fantasma de sus dedos moviéndose, encerrando y apretando cada lado de mi cara, sin embargo nunca me tocaron, como si no pudiese hacerlo.

**—No creo que pueda soportar si te vas Bella.**

_Oh, Dios._

**—Edward, no es…**

**—Sólo no te vayas.** —Y luego estaba en sus rodillas.

**—Oh Dios mío, levántate por favor. —**Intenté ponerlo en pie pero se había convertido en una piedra inamovible, su hermosa cara un retrato de desesperación—. **Déjame explicarme, ¿vale?**

**—No necesito que me expliques cuan jodido estoy Bella** —dijo con voz apagada—,** pero necesitas escucharme explicarte** —suspiró largo y duro—**. Sé que finalmente te diste cuenta de que mi amenaza era pura mierda…**

Lloré más fuerte, su inglés se fue al infierno y su acento holandés me hizo entender solo la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo, era una señal tras otra llamando a mi corazón que me decía lo que debería haber visto todo el tiempo.

**—Ahora te estás yendo a la primera oportunidad que tienes, pero necesitas darme una jodida ¡oportunidad!** —Edward gritó la últimapalabra mientras me miraba con agonía—. **No te vayas, cualquier cosa que quieras, incluso si quieres tener un maldito novio soy el hombre que va estar a tu lado…**

Que él pudiese decir algo como eso, prometiendo algo que era casi como por lo que su padre tuvo que pasar cuando Esme no era ella… caí de rodillas también.

**—Edward, no** —susurré.

El sostuvo mi mano y la presionó contra su mejilla.

**—Sí** —dijo con su voz rota—. **Si es lo que se necesita para mantenerte conmigo. Te amo tanto…**

No necesité escucharlo decir esas palabras, lo sabía desde el momento en que Seth me abrió los ojos a la verdad, pero cuando lo escuché diciéndolo, mi mundo, que había estado girado algunos grados durante este tiempo, encontró nuevamente el lugar correcto. Todo se volvió claro, el camino correcto, el camino dorado que todos estaban buscando, se mostró como una calle de oro reluciente que conducía directamente a Edward.

Mi vida estaba con él, mi propio millonario, el hombre que podía herirme de un millón de formas pero podía amarme de un millón de maneras más. No importa que pase, lo amo y voy a ser feliz con él e infeliz sin él.

Sentí más que ver sus manos temblando mientras tocaron mi cabello.

**—Por favor Bella, por favor no llores.**

Después de un momento, finalmente controlé mis lágrimas, me incliné hacia atrás y le sonreí trémulamente.

**—No me iba a ir.**

Me miró como si pensara que estaba demente pero temeroso de mostrarlo.

**—Entonces, ¿para qué son las maletas?**

Contuve una risita llorosa, intenté retirarme pero lo único que conseguí fue que me pusiera entre sus brazos, sus labios tocando mi cabello, besando mi frente, borrando el rastro de lágrimas de mis mejillas.

**—Espera un segundo, Bella** —dijo ásperamente—, **por favor, extrañé esto.**

Pero tercamente me retiré y casi sentí pena por la mirada de devastación en los ojos de Edward, pero él tenía que dejarme ir, sólo por ahora. Necesitaba que me viera claramente cuando le dijera la verdad.

**—Edward, no me estaba yendo, estaba mudándome contigo.**

Le tomó bastante tiempo reaccionar y su cara se volvió severa.

**—Entonces las cosas que hice…** —dijo despacio.

**—Sí** —dije con una sonrisa tambaleante.

**—Todo el acto desesperado y castrante…**

Hice una mueca temblorosamente.

**—Sí.**

Con su fuerte acento holandés dijo—: **¿No había ninguna necesidad de hacerlo?**

**—Lo siento, pero sí.**

Edward guardó silencio por un largo tiempo, empecé a retroceder, cautelosa ante la posibilidad de que se asustara, de repente habló.

**—Está bien.**

**— ¿Lo…está?**

La más suave y amorosa sonrisa tocó sus labios.

**—Todavía siento cada palabra.**

Incapaz de contenerme más, me lanzo a sus brazos, causando que Edward pierda el equilibrio, nuestras risas se mezclaban en el pasillo mientras caía en el suelo gruñendo de dolor, pero no pude parar de sonreír cuando aterricé encima de él pesadamente.

Me miró, la incertidumbre en su mirada haciéndome llorar más fuerte, Rosalie me mataría si se enterara de cuanto he llorado en la última media hora pero ahora no me importa lo ella pensaría o cualquiera, casi pierdo el hombre al que estaba destinada amar toda mi vida, y ahora lo tenía de vuelta, estaba como, que voy a llorar un millón de cubos si eso significaba que tendría a Edward por siempre.

Su cuerpo se tensó debajo de mí y dijo con voz ronca—: **¿Esto significa que me perdonas?**

Asentir fue lo único que pude manejar, las lágrimas me tenían sin habla.

**—Y eso…—**Su voz irregular, como si no estuviera seguro de creer lo que estaba escuchando—. **Vas a volver, ¿es eso Bella?**

_Mierda._

Pasando mis manos por su pecho, alcé la cabeza con miedo apretando mi corazón.

**— ¿Tienes miedo de nuevo? Tú me rogaste para que volviera y ahora que lo hice, ¿te estás asustando y arrepintiendo de lo que me preguntaste?** —_Oh, Dios, si tenía razón, iba a morir, pero no, si lo mataba a él primero._

Los ojos verdes de Edward parpadearon y luego estaba riéndose arrastrándome nuevamente hacia él, su mano agarrando mi cabello de una manera familiar que trajo más lágrimas hacia mis adoloridos y cansados ojos. Me bajó por un beso que no era para nada sexy, no con mis lágrimas haciendo el sabor de mis labios salado, pero me estaba besando como un hombre hambriento y la promesa de sus labios hizo mis dedos rizarse todo al mismo tiempo.

Mareada ni siquiera describe como me sentí cuando finalmente me soltó.

**—Bella, te amo.**

**—Eso es dulce, Edward pero, no es lo que quiero escuchar en este momento.**

Él eleva una ceja

**—Prométeme que no vas a tener estúpidos ataques de pánico de nuevo **—Edward se rí de su pelo**—. Lo digo en serio.** —Intenté no devolverle su loca y feliz sonrisa, del tipo que tenía antes todo el tiempo, pero era imposible, él era tan irresistible como siempre.

Me alcanza para besarme la nariz.

**—Lo prometo.**

_Dios,_ Edward Cullen, el hombre vivo más sexy del mundo, estaba tan enamorado que tenía que besar mi…. nariz, era tan adorable que tenía que besarlo de vuelta, luego tenía que probar y le pregunté:

**— ¿Me lo juras?**

**—Te lo juro.**

Me reí.

**— ¿Promesa de meñique?**

Sus ojos se estrechan.

**—Bella, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, pero no me presiones.**

* * *

><p><strong>Uff ya le andaba a Edward! Lo bueno es que las cosas se arreglaron. Ya solo queda el Epilogo! Nos leemos pronto.<strong>

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	16. Epilogo

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de Marian Tee, y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados.**

_Chicas aquí esta la continuación de "Perseguida" y "Cortejada", para quienes no han leído las historias antes mencionadas, les recomiendo que las lean antes de iniciar con esta._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epílogo<span>**

**_No hay ninguna lección, no hay llaves para el corazón de tu billonario, no hay jaula para mantenerlo tuyo._**

**_Un mes después._**

**— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a castigarme?** —exigió Edward desde el lado opuesto de la mesa, que en este momento no era el extremo más alejado.

Estaba sentado al otro lado de mí, lo suficientemente cerca como para que tenga mis pies apoyados sobre su pierna debajo de la mesa. No estaba con el estado de ánimo para tener otro intercambio de gritos. La última vez que hicimos eso nos hizo estallar como pastillas, como las pastillas de éxtasis lo hacen al día siguiente.

La risa compartida de sus padres se derramó fuera de la pantalla del iPad, y Edward los miró con el ceño fruncido.

**—Ustedes dos realmente están disfrutando de esto.**

Era la primera noche de nuestra luna de miel, a pesar de que ni siquiera nos comprometimos. Los dos sabíamos que íbamos a hacerlo, así que pensé que no importaría si tuviéramos primero la luna de miel. Bueno, está bien, sólo eran unas vacaciones privadas. Pero yo prefiero el término _''luna de miel''_ de sobre la _''semana de follar''_ de Edward. Quiero decir_, ¿realmente? ¿Semana de follar?_

Jane había estado tan feliz de que Edward y yo estábamos de nuevo juntos que ella y Alec nos reservaron una estancia de una semana en la suite presidencial del The Raj Palace Hotel. Tenía cuatro pisos, con una terraza con estupendas vistas de Jaipur, y la piscina más gloriosa que había visto. Pero lo mejor de todo fue que incluso tenía su propio museo. La luz de la luna brillaba detrás de nosotros, reflejada por la superficie profusamente diseñada de la gran mesa que Edward pidió a la Administración para moverse al aire libre de la zona del comedor.

**—Pero te ves tan adorable cuando alguien te obliga a comer lo que no quieres** —admitió Esme con una sonrisa.

Teniendo los pies en su regazo, me puse de pie para que pudiera inclinarme y darle de comer una cucharada de carne de cerdo y frijoles de Hunt, el clásico ejemplo por excelencia de la comida enlatada.

**—Pobrecito** —dije con simpatía fingida mientras le daba de comer la última cucharada de la taza—. **¿Ves? Te comiste todo. No ha sido tan** **malo, ¿verdad?**

Él no dijo nada, pero sus ojos verdes dispararon suficientes chispas para hablar a volúmenes. Luego sonrió.

**—Ahora, mi amor, no creo que sea justo que sea el único que está siendo alimentado. Creo que es tu turno.**

Parpadeé.

**— ¿R… realmente? **—eso fue muy amable de su parte.

**—Oh, sí, empezando por mi pene.**

Envié el iPad volando por todo el camino hasta la piscina.

**— ¡Edward!** —Dios, sus padres probablemente se estaban ahogando de risa ahora.

**—Pero lo decía en serio.** —Y entonces empezó a venir por mí, la mirada de sus ojos haciendo que me apresure fuera de mi silla.

Traté de correr de su alcance, pero la risa redujo la velocidad, y fácilmente me atrapó.

**— ¡Edward!** —grité cuando me colgó al hombro y corrió todo el camino hasta el dormitorio palaciego que era nuestro durante siete maravillosamente largas noches.

Me tiró en la cama. Giré alrededor, con la intención de escapar, pero en cierto modo me congelé en mi lugar cuando vi a Edward sacarse lentamente la ropa. El blanco polo desabrochado se encogió de hombros fuera del camino y se desechó al suelo, dejando su duro pecho liso desnudo.

Mi garganta se secó.

Sus pantalones de color caqui se fueron a un lado, dejándolo en calzoncillos. Él era todo sexo, perfecto en todos los sentidos que sólo podía agradecer a mis estrellas de la suerte de que había sido un inteligente chico de veintiún años de edad cuando se negó a ser modelo de ropa interior de Calvin Klein. Dios, si él tenía... Si tuviera que compartir todo esto con innumerables mujeres habría sido un infierno. Las bragas se habían ido, y viéndolo como un golpe sensual me hicieron olvidar todo acerca de escapar. Quería ser suya. Quería que me alimentara con su pene. Quería todo de él.

**— ¿Quieres esto, Bella?** —Me mordí el labio—. **¿Sabes cómo será esto, Bella? Tienes que decir las palabras. **—Dio a su pene un golpe firme por más tiempo—. **¿Cariño?**

**—Sí** —me atraganté—. **Lo quiero.**

**—Entonces voy a alimentarte.**

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron mientras se acercaba cada vez más cerca. No pude evitar gemir cuando la cama finalmente se sumergió mientras él descansaba su peso sobre una rodilla y luego otra.

**— ¡Ah!** —Un pequeño grito se me escapó cuando de repente me empujó sobre mi espalda y extendió mis piernas abiertas para que pudiera mirar a mi sexo cerca.

**—Pero antes de que te alimente... **—Casi me tiro de la cama cuando él exhala, el aire que sale de su boca una caricia que me hizo cerrar los ojos en la exquisitez de la misma—. **Tengo que prepararte, en primer lugar.**

Y entonces él estaba lamiendo, chupando mi clítoris, empujando su lengua dentro y fuera de mi sexo. Una parte de mí quería quitármelo de encima para darme un respiro de todas las sensaciones vertiginosas con calefacción que se enroscaban alrededor de mi cuerpo y electrizaban cada centímetro de la misma. Pero la otra parte de mí era codiciosa y sin sentido, haciéndome gemir cuando agarré la cabeza y empujé hacia abajo. Quería que él me besara con más fuerza, que me lamiera más rápido...

**— ¡Edward!** —mi orgasmo me tomó por sorpresa, ya que sujetaba mi clítoris entre sus dientes con una suave presión.

A medida que mi cuerpo se estremecía con los temblores de mi liberación, estaba apenas consciente de sus manos moviéndose para rodear mi cintura. Y entonces él me había volteado boca abajo, y Edward estaba acariciando mis pliegues. El movimiento fue lento y suave, pero se volvió más y más hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

**— ¡No!** —Con mi cuerpo rígido con conmoción y miedo, era una mayor lucha para conseguir que Edward saliera de encima.

Pero sólo se rió entre dientes, me presionó hacia abajo mientras se arrastraba por encima de mí.

**—Edward...**

**—Esta es la boca que quiero alimentar, Bella.**

Mis ojos se encendieron por su admitida calma. ¿_Acaso él no sabía que, oh Dios mío, las palabras no eran suficientes para explicar por lo que no estaba preparada para esto?_

**—No, no creo que...**

**—Bella** —dijo con esa voz suave y su acento me pareció tan irresistible—. **Confía en mí. Será bueno.**

Tratando de no hiperventilar, obligué a mi cuerpo a relajarse, incluso cuando el miedo seguía como una sanguijuela chupando la sangre de mi cara. Me tapé la boca con una mano en un esfuerzo para evitar que temblar. Cuando tenía sólo un poco de autocontrol, le espeté—: **Tengo miedo.**

**—Confía en mí.**

Dejé que levantara mis caderas para que pudiera mojar su pene. Mis párpados se cerraron con terror y sin aliento, mezclado con emoción, cuando lo sentí deslizando su pene fuera de mi sexo, mojándolo.

Luego se encontraba penetrándome, con sólo un dedo, y apretó los ojos cerrándolos más fuertemente, mi cara atornillando en el dolor. Pero no se detuvo Edward estaba metiendo su dedo dentro y fuera con movimientos lentos y firmes al mismo tiempo con la otra mano se fue debajo de mis caderas para jugar con mi sexo. Él encontró mi clítoris con una velocidad impresionante, alternativamente pellizcándolo al ritmo de las embestidas de su dedo.

**— ¿Bueno?**

**—No** —Me quedé sin aliento.

Se rió entre dientes.

**—Va a parar muy pronto, lo prometo.**

_¿Lo haría?_ Pero el dolor era tan intenso que sólo podía jadear, él estaba tratando de concentrarse en los trazos de los dedos sobre mi clítoris.

**—Bella** —gruñó.

**— ¿S… sí?**

**—Ya estás empujando hacia mí.**

Mis ojos se ensancharon abiertos de nuevo, y me di cuenta de que era verdad. Mis caderas se movían por su propia voluntad, mi cuerpo respondía después de haberse ajustado gradualmente a la extraña sensación penetrante de su dedo en mi trasero.

**—Edwa… aar.**

Él había deslizado un segundo dedo, forzando el agujero para ampliarlo, pero esta vez la sensación de fuego era casi hermosa, algo a lo que en realidad le di la bienvenida. No pude dejar de moverme para satisfacer el empuje de sus dedos, mis dedos se cerraron al agarrarme de la sábana en respuesta a la ardiente sensación de su última posesión de mi cuerpo. Cuando empujó sus dedos en mi sexo, manteniendo el pulgar en mi clítoris sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que siguiera su pene. El pensamiento me hizo gemir.

El peso de Edward fue súbitamente ejerciendo presión sobre mí, su aliento caliente en mi oído mientras susurraba—: **¿Estás lista para que te dé de comer de esta manera, Bella?**

**—Sí. **—Lloré la palabra por el miedo impotente y la emoción.

Su pene se deslizó a casa, y grité al sentirlo empujar su erección grande y dura como una roca en ese pequeño agujero, centímetro a centímetro.

Edward jadeó por encima de mí, su tensión casi palpable cuando hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener sus golpes lentos y suaves. Pero pronto quería más, y cuando moví mis caderas contra él con insistencia, Edward se soltó. Se metió dentro y fuera, con los dedos en mi sexo coincidiendo con el latido de su pene. La doble penetración me había hecho gritar su nombre, una y otra vez, hasta que no pude pensar y simplemente sentí.

**—Te amo** —rechinó cuando su pene se estrelló de nuevo en mi cuerpo.

Grité de nuevo, mi cuerpo sentía que estaba siendo dividido de la forma más deliciosamente dolorosa.

**—Te amo** —dijo con voz ronca, y las palabras eran más excitantes que cualquier toque, haciendo que mi cuerpo se viniera de la forma más poderosa.

Edward se vino conmigo, su pene me golpeó profundo cuando se vino. El líquido caliente llenaba mi cuerpo de una manera que era extraña pero familiar a la vez, y cerré los ojos, mi cuerpo todavía temblando. Un segundo después, sentí a Edward alejándose de mí y murmuré una protesta.

**—Ya vuelvo** —Y lo hizo. Edward suave y completamente limpio, me limpió con una toalla de mano mojada.

Luego, me levantó en sus brazos, y me aferré a su cuello, me miró adormilada cuando se apoderó de una de las esquinas de la sabana.

Él barrió de la cama y la tiró al suelo.

**—Demasiado húmeda** —murmuró con ironía.

Cargándome en sus brazos, cogió el teléfono y llamó limpieza para cambiar la ropa de cama. Yo estaba con la cara roja para el momento en que terminó.

**— ¡Pero ellos sabrán!**

**—Bella. Tuve una erección cuando nos registramos ¿Crees que eso no es suficiente pista para ellos?** —Siguiendo completamente desnuda, me llevó a la habitación en el piso de abajo y me bajó suavemente en la cama.

Inmediatamente me di la vuelta hacia él, acurrucándome tan cerca como pude cuando me cubrió con las mantas que nos rodeaban.

**—Te amo** —murmuré, jugando con su cabello. El hacerlo me tranquilizó.

**—También te amo **—La velocidad y la ausencia de vacilación en su voz me hicieron sonreír**—. ¿Fue bueno?** —preguntó los rió entre dientes**—. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, sé que los estás rodando hacia mí **—Me reí**—. ¿Fue bueno, mm?**

Me eché a reír abiertamente.

**—Dios, eres tan arrogante.**

**—Pero fue realmente muy bueno.**

No pude evitar sonreír ampliamente, me levanté en mis codos para mirarlo. Era un absoluto lujo, mirando a su hermoso rostro, sabiendo que cada centímetro de su cuerpo era mío.

**—Sí** —le susurré, incapaz de dejar de sonreír—. Fue tan bueno.

Edward se estiró para meter mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

**—Fue increíblemente precioso para mí.**

Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, le dije lentamente**—: ¿Edward? Sé que no soy una experta en el sexo como tú...** —Arrugué la nariz cuando él sonrió—. **Pero... lo que acabamos de hacer, puedo hacerlo para ti,** **también, ¿verdad?** —Me eché a reír en la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron**—. Está bien, ¿no?** —Él fingió dormirse**—. ¿Edward?** —Sonreí, él empezó a temblar, y no se detuvo hasta que abrió los ojos de nuevo. Haciendo pucheros, le dije—: **¿Por favor?**

**—No.**

**— ¿Por favor?**

**— ¡Mierda, no!**

Me tiré en la cama, pasando rápidamente a la orilla y dándole la espalda.

**—Está bien. Es tan obvio que realmente no me amas cuando no quieres que haga...** —Grité riéndome cuando me agarró de nuevo acercándomea él y me dio la vuelta en un movimiento.

**—Te estás volviendo tan manipuladora como yo, pequeña tramposa.**

Le sonreí.

**— ¿No estás orgulloso?**

Edward me dio un pequeño, dulce y fuerte beso.

**—Tan orgulloso. Creo que te amo aún más.**

Le devolví el gesto, y tomé un pequeño bocado de su cuerpo después, me retiré y dije con descaro—: **Te amo, también, pero no creo que estés recibiendo el gancho. ¿Me dejas hacer eso para ti, también?**

Rodó sobre su espalda, riendo, metiendo los brazos bajo la cabeza.

**—Vamos a ver, Schat. Si yo creo que eres lo suficientemente buena.**

**— ¡Pero yo lo soy! Y en esa nota, ¿qué significa ''schat''? Siempre me olvido de buscarlo en el diccionario.**

Gimió, agarrando una almohada y cerrándola por encima de su cara.

**—Pensar que solía odiar lo tranquila que eras.**

Tiré la almohada lejos con una sonrisa.

**—Ahora lo sabes mejor. Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Cuándo puedo hacer eso? ¡Y no has dicho todavía qué significa ''schat''? ¿Edward? ¿Edward?**

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Y pensar que no sabia si subiría la historia, y ahora ya llegamos al final. Como siempre quiero agradecerles por acompañarme en toda la trilogía, desde Perseguida, Cortejada (Aunque me la eliminaron) hasta aquí, de verdad me hace feliz que les gusten las historias que me mantienen despierta en las noches y que decido compartir con ustedes.<strong>

**Nos estaremos leyendo pronto, espero.**

**El link del grupo esta en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


End file.
